Arranged Marriage
by charliedee
Summary: [Being Re-written] Viserys must find a husband for his little sister, so he can gain an army to take back the Iron Throne. Instead of Khal Drogo, he chooses the All-Fathers youngest son, Prince Loki. With the Gods on his side, Viserys must win, right?
1. Chapter 1

"I need you to be perfect today." The man breathed in, his eyes scanning the creamy skin of the woman in front of him, his hands lingering on her bare breast. He listened as a servant poured steaming hot water into the large tiled bathtub. "Can you do that for me?" He gazed up, his violet eyes piercing hers, where she just stared back at him, shell pink lips parted slightly. "You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?" He had asked almost threateningly.

"No.." She said, turning her gaze down, unable to take the piercing look he was shooting at her. He nodded slightly, removing his hands from the curves of her body. He turned on his heels and walked down the hallway, only to stop at the end, turning back to her.

"When they write the history of my reign, sweet sister, they will say it began today." He had voiced, locking his eyes with hers as he swiftly left the room.

The woman, with long wavy white hair took a silent breath, slowly turning towards the tiled bathtub and padding towards it, her gaze taking in the view from the window. The breeze from the open hole in the wall filled the room, carrying the beige colored drapes with it. Slowly, her feet found their way to the colorful tiled steps to enter the bathtub, one at a time. Her gaze still fixed to the outside, as she stepped into the steaming hot water, not affecting her at all.

"The water is too hot M'lady!" The servant warned, rushing to her side. Her mouth open in amazement that the woman felt no pain, after all, the water had steam lifting off of it.

Yet the woman walked deeper into the tub, lost in her own thoughts.

xx

They had arrived. The woman with white hair, Daenerys, stood alongside her brother. She held her hands, letting them rest on her abdomen. She wore a silky light lavender colored dress, it was her favorite, but most importantly her brother's favorite. She had not done much with her hair, taking a little off each side of her face, braiding it across the side of her head to connect with each other in the back. Even her brother had done the same to his shoulder length white hair.

There were many people there, along the grand stairs to the castle. They wore orange and a pastel yellow robes, chatting with each other happily. It was a beautiful day, the birds were chirping, the trees leaves were dancing along with the wind and the smell of the flowers overwhelmed Daenerys. She loved it.

Then people had exited from the main entrance of the castle. It was the all-father, Odin. Along with his wife Frigga, and son Prince Loki.

The man had been standing beside Viserys and Daenerys, smiled and stepped forward, holding his arms out to the all-father. "May I present my honored guests.. Viserys, of house Targaryen, the third of his name. The rightful king of the Andals and the first men. And his sister, Daenerys, of House Targaryen." He announced, continuing to come closer to the all father.

Daenerys stepped forward, until Viserys grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "Do you see the man in gold and green?" He whispered, his eyes looked at the man standing alongside his parents. "He is the God of Mischief. He has a silver tongue, widely known for it. They say he can fool even the smartest man without losing his cool." He grinned. "And you will be his wife."

"Come forward my Dear." The man turned away from the All-Father, motioning for Daenerys to come beside him, and she did. Hesitantly, but she did.

Loki watched her move gracefully, knowing she didn't have anything to do with this arranged marriage. But she was beautiful, he had to admit. She was virtually flawless, everything about her worked well. The way her hair spilled over her chest, the creamy look of her skin. The soft looking pink lips, then her violet colored eyes, beautiful, then how her dress fit her so well.

"Frigga, Loki." Odin boomed, his voice covering every other noise that could be heard. He turned and made his way back into the castle, Frigga and Loki following right behind him. Loki taking one last glance at her before having to follow his father.

"Hey, wait, where are they going?!" Viserys worriedly rushed over, his eyes fixed onto the entrance of the castle. He seethed on the inside. He had a plan, to take back the iron throne from beyond the mountains, in Westeros. He needed Odins strength and army to take it back, and with Daenerys marrying his youngest son, that was the only way he could have access to it."Did he like her?!"

"Trust me your grace, if Prince Loki and King Odin had not liked her, they would have said something." The man grinned, his chocolate brown eyes watching the blue ocean.

"When will they be married?" Viserys questioned, stretching his legs by walking a few strides, while Daenerys stood behind him and the man. Viserys began walking along the red cobblestone ground, with his sister and the chubby old man following behind.

"Soon." He spoke, waddling along with him. "Just don't show such haste to Prince Loki."

"Do you take me for a fool? I know how to handle a man like him. I give him a wife, and he gives me his fathers army."

"I don't want to be his queen." Daenerys piped up, stopping in her tracks and staring at her brother. Her eyes pleading for him to change his mind. He shot a disgusted glare at her. "...I want to go home..." She whispered.

"So do I. I want us _both _to go home. But they took it from us. So tell me sweet sister, how do we go home?" He snarled, walking up to her and getting in her face. She leaned back a bit, shaking her head slightly.

"I don't know- we go home with an army. With King Odins army." He had cut her off, running his fingers along her soft pale cheek. "I would let _all _of them fuck you, all thousands of them, and their horses too, if that's what it took." Now she stayed silent. She was always used to his cruel words, but she hated just being sold off to a man for power. He kissed her forehead and walked away briskly and coldly.

xx

They were in the grand foyer of the castle, grand it was. The cieling seemed as if it reached up to the stars, the golden stairs that reached up towards the throne, where Odin was sitting, the long banquet tables full of the finest foods, finer than Daenerys had ever seen. The people of Asgard were happily chatting away at the tables, their mouths full of food, their glasses full of wine and the finest mead.

At least half of these people were drunk, she was sure of it. Many of them danced around, the people of Asgard not having an event as big as this in a small while. One man had broken open another vat of the mead, basking in the scent with his buddies, dipping their cups in it and chugging it.

Daenerys was standing beside her new Husband, Prince Loki, they both stood on one side of the throne, while Frigga was standing on the other side, proudly.

Frigga would never admit, but Loki had a special place in her heart. Even though she had not birthed him herself, which he did not know about, she favored him over Thor. Thor was much like his father, loud and proud, he loved getting into playful fights and didn't know how to quiet down. Loki on the other hand, was practically the opposite of his adopted brother. Quiet when he needed to be, and reserved. He was almost always calm, though Thor does always find a way to rile him up, but Loki would snap out of it. Loki did not have a fighting nature, rather getting his way by using his cunning skills to talk his way through things. Frigga smiled. He had a kind heart, she was proud to call him her son.

Then her mind drifted over to his new wife, _Daenerys Targaryen. _Frigga knew of the things her father had done, it worried her so to think that her son was now marrying the daughter of Aerys II. _I'll need to keep an eye on her.._ Frigga thought, her blue eyes eyed the woman by Loki's side, who was silent the whole time.

A plump man in his mid age, walked up the stairs towards the throne, wearing a white and golden gown, his head adorned with a dark brown cap. He held, in his small chubby fingers a bowl, still making his way towards the newlyweds. Bowing to the All-Father and them before placing the bowl before them, nodding once more before taking his leave. A servant from Frigga's side picked it up and carried it off, only after another man had come up, bearing another gift.

A beautifully carved wooden box was in his fingers, the hood of the box opened to reveal it's contents. Many snakes of different colors were huddled together, their hisses giving away what they were. He placed the box before the newlyweds, Daenerys immediately taking in a small breath at the sight, the man picking the snakes out to show them, only to place them back in.

Daenerys watched as two men down at the banquet began fighting. They were swinging their drunken fists haphazardly, only sometimes striking the other Asgardian. Only then when the fighting got intense, one of the men pulled out a sword, were the guards called, dragging them out of the banquet hall.

Viserys watched in slight disgust. Sure he had a drink now and then, but he didn't swim in it like these people.

"An Asgardian wedding is considered a dull affair if most were sober." The man who was sitting beside Viserys laughed, causing him to crack a smile as he sat his head on the palm of his hand.

Two last men came towards the newlyweds, both had an end of a large chest in their arms, sighing when they had set it down before them. They wiped their foreheads from the perspiration and cracked open the chest, revealing three large egg shaped things. One green, one light brown, and one darker brown, all three sitting upon a small linen.

Loki had raised an eyebrow in curiosity, immediately wondering what they were. But he said nothing, only clasping his hands together in front of him and watching.

Daenerys however, reached down and touched one, taking note that it had a scaly surface. She grew enthralled, picking one up to get a closer look at it.

"Dragons eggs, Daenerys. From the shadow lands." The man who was accompanying her and her brother spoke. Odin did not seem as pleased as Daenerys, as he had scoffed at that.

Obviously dragons were not the most welcome things in Asgard, Hell, they did not exist anymore. And they did not need to exist anymore, with all the destruction they cause.

The man ignored the scoff and looked back to Daenerys. "The ages have turned them to stone, but their beauty remains."

She found it hard to look up from the emerald green egg, which oddly resembled color to her new husbands eyes, but she did. "Thank you." With that, she put the egg down with the others, making sure she was as careful as she could be with it. Even if it was just a stone now, she wished to treat it if the ages had not been so cruel.

Loki, growing tired of hearing the drunken men and the loud obnoxious laughter, took it upon himself to excuse him and his new wife from the event. It was getting late anyways, though the Asgardians down below had no trouble with the time.

It was bound to get more awkward from there, seeing as how his mother had a 'serious' talk with him. _'You aren't officially married until you take her maidenhood Loki.' _He knew she meant well, but he did not need his own mother telling him _that. _Luckily she got the awkward vibe and apologized, though a smile still remained on her face.

Oh, he was sure it was bound to get more awkward from here.

xxx

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Thor, Game of Thrones, unless you see a character you haven't seen before. :D **

**Well that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it, I mean, I would love if you reviewed. It lets me know people actually like the story and give me a reason to continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki certainly didn't think Daenerys was going to open up to him quite so soon,the wedding had only happened a few days ago, but she did.

She had told him about her troubles growing up alongside Viserys. Ever since she was born, he was angry with her, since Daenerys' mother had passed away from childbirth, making Dany feel guilty all her life. She had never knew the bond a daughter and a mother shared, nor will she ever know.

From what she had told him, Loki most certainly did not like Viserys, not one bit. He knew he had wed his little sister to him to gain power, Loki was no idiot. He noticed how Viserys looked down upon him, which was utterly ridiculous, considering Loki was a God, and he was just a mortal man. Or as he called himself, the dragon. Loki shook his head.

Loki did tell himself he did not want to get close to Daenerys, knowing once her brother regained power in Westeros he would take her back, or she would leave Loki. Either way, he knew she wasn't his to stay.

He could not help himself, but he was getting used to her. He could feel himself getting attached to her. He cursed himself over it, it was something he could not help he knew that, but he did want to face her leaving.

There was just something about her that amazed him. How different she was on the inside from what she displayed on the outside. She was outspoken, smart, and most of all sweet. They were two very different people, he knew that. From their looks down to how they handled themselves.

Loki would never let Thor push him around, unless it was just a jest, which he would play along. But Loki saw how Viserys treated her. It was horrid, after all she was the one who was forced to marry, not Viserys.

Frigga had entered the foyer where Daenerys and Loki were speaking, both heads looking up to their Queen and mother. She just smiled at the two, asking Loki if she could speak to Daenerys in private, which he agreed, briskly walking away.

"Hello Dear." Frigga greeted, taking a seat where her son had just been sitting. She studied the girl in front of her quietly, mostly sizing her up. Daenerys shifted nervously in front of her.

"Hello my Queen." She said, smoothing out her silky blue dress with her palms.

"Please, call me mother." Frigga asked, putting a gentle warm palm on her shoulder. Dany flinched a bit.

_Mother? _She thought, going over what was just asked of her. _She wants me to call her mother? _

"Oh, alright.. Mother." The word rolled off her tongue weirdly, never had said the word to someone before. Frigga nodded gently, showing a toothy smile.

"Thank you." She rubbed Dany's bare shoulder. "Please don't think this wrong of me, but it's a mothers curiosity. I would like to know when you bear Loki a son." Her gentle smile still remained on her flawless face.

Daenerys gasped, choked on her spit and looked up to her mother-in-law. Thoughts about children, already? "I u-uh, I don't know.." S mild blush crept upon her face, averting her eyes to the marble floor. Her fingers stretching and gripping the hem of her lilac dress nervously.

"Don't be embarrassed, I was just inquiring." She smiled and stood up. "I must be on my way, I must be at a small meeting with my husband." And with that, the Queen was off, her pastel pink dress swayed with each step.

Dany took a silent deep breath. Yes, bearing Princes and Princesses was the greatest honor for a Queen, giving heirs to the royal family should have any one excited. Any normal woman would be scratching the eyes out of any woman they deemed competition. Dany just didn't think that conversation would come so soon into their marriage. But since it was the Queen that had asked, she knew Frigga was going to approach Loki as well. Then of course the idea would be in his head.

But she supposed it wouldn't be as bad as she was making it seem. Having a family wouldn't be so bad, seeing as how she had never had a proper family, since her brother never treated her as a sister. She was once told to love your children more than anything in the world, too much love in your heart makes you weaker.

But her children wouldn't be the only thing she loved, she loved him as well.

She really didn't expect it to happen so quick, and that in the week they had been wed, she fell for him. It was really unexpected, she had imagined him to be like many other men she had met. Cruel, ignoring his wife, and just wanting to bed women.

But really he wasn't like that at all. He spoke only kind words to her, only when she felt in the mood to talk. He stood up for her when some rather rude Asgardians would say something to her, she was used to it but Loki was not. His select choice of words would shut them up almost instantly, making her smile at him.

_"I could have your tongue for saying such words to my wife." Loki had warned, arching a delicate brow to the man before him and Daenerys. By Loki's side, Daenerys stood. The two had been taking a walk through Asgard, as it was a beautiful day out. _

_The man cleared his throat, not realizing the Prince was also there, only seeing the woman with white hair and throwing profanities at her. "Erm, I'm ever so sorry Prince Loki." He spoke clearly, though his eyes deceived him, they screamed fear. Fear of knowing that he may lose his tongue over saying something to the wife of the Prince. _

_"Do not say that to me." Loki spoke, his fierce green eyes kept a hold of the man, as he had motioned to Daenerys. _

_The man nodded and turned to face Daenerys, clearing his throat of fear once more before addressing the wife of the Crown Couple. "I am sorry, Princess, I was out of line." With that he bowed his head, holding it until either Daenerys or Loki had given him permission to rise. _

_"Come then." Loki said, turning on his heel and continuing his walk with his wife. Daenerys took one look back at the man as she departed with her husband, a small smile creeping upon her face._

_"You didn't have to do that for me." She cocked her head a tad, just so she could see his face as they strode down the cobblestone streets of Asgard. She watched as a smile of his own came upon his face._

_"Ah, but I did." He spoke gently, shifting his gaze over to her. His emerald eyes met her violet ones, his were no longer dark and harsh like she had seen a minute before, but were a soft green, making her think of fresh grass or even the leaves on a tree. "Because you are my wife." _

_She nodded gently and smiled. "Well thank you."_

Daenerys smiled at the memory, which wasn't the only one of it's kind. Many Asgardians did not want her there, most kept their mouth shut but there was the occasional one who would point out her flaws. Most about her families history and how they would not trust her with anything and how they would not accept her as their Queen one day.

Loki always knew how to shut them up.

x

The sun was a brilliant red this evening, filling the houses of Asgardians and the halls of the castle. Daenerys stood in her and Loki's bedroom, he was not there, but the room had a few servants. Daenerys' arms were raised, the servants were taking her measurements for new dresses. Daenerys had found her current ones to be a bit constricting around her bust and abdomen.

Her eyes watched the sun, how it stood so flawless. Without the sun, life would not survive. Dany admired it. How it shone so beautifully, many people worshiped it, a God of it's own.

"My Princess.." A servant inquired, her brown eyes gazing up at Dany, who was smiling from the sight. "Your measurements, they have gotten larger.." She mumbled, looking down. Just in time for the other servant to walk over from her work.

"My Princess." She spoke. "When was the last time you you bled?"

Daenerys breath hitched in her throat, realizing she had not been paying attention to such things. She thought back, digging though her memories. "Two months..." She mumbled, suddenly the sun was burning her eyes, for she had not blinked. She stepped down from the small pedestal and pulled on a light dress, feeling the constrictions on her body almost immediately.

She looked down at herself, already noticing her chest had grown a considerable amount since she last remembered. She looked down even further, where she had felt the fabric tighten. And in fact, there was a small bump, the culprit of the tightened dress.

Slowly, her slender fingers traced their way from her sides up to her lower abdomen, to see if it really was a bump, and not just a defect of the dress. Of course it was real, her hands caressing it slowly.

Just as she hoped she was gaining weight from the rich Asgardian food, something inside her reacted from her hands on the bump. There was a small movement, and she was sure that wasn't from gaining weight.

The small movement, was indeed a child reacting to it's mothers touch. A small kick, or maybe even a hand, Dany couldn't tell, poked the inside of her. In amazement she gasped, moving her hands away only to return them rather happily.

"Thank you.." Daenerys said to the servants, as a notion for them to take their leave. As they gathered their things, Daenerys crawled onto the bed slowly, laying down on the thick duvets and silk sheets.

...

Daenerys dressed in a white flowing robe she had found in her wardrobe, showing none of her curves or the baby bump. She once again pressed her hand on it, earning a small movement, causing her to smile. She turned away from the window and walked down the hall in the castle, not enjoying how quiet it was, even though she should get used to it. But every moment she was not with Loki she did not like.

It took her a small while, but she had found Loki and his older brother, Thor, talking in the grand foyer. Cautiously approaching, knowing his brother was still unsure about her arrival into their family.

"Ah, Daenerys." Loki spoke as he saw her walking towards the men, a smile already on his face. "I haven't seen you all day."

She smiled and nodded. "I was fitted for new dresses by the seamstresses." She spoke, her gaze sometimes averting from the God of Mischief to the blonde beside him.

"Thor, if you could." Loki said, looking at his brother, raising an eyebrow.

Thor looked between Daenerys and Loki a few times. "Alright." He spoke, taking his leave towards the entrance of the castle. Daenerys sighed silently, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Did you want to speak?" He questioned, leading her out of the castle and to the royal gardens, which surprisingly was empty.

The royal garden was beautiful. Loki always thought of it as a special place. He could sit and relax in peace, usually people who sat in the gardens never spoke, seeing as how it was widely used as a place to meditate. He admitted to getting in trouble with Thor in their younger years for making too much ruckus, getting grounded from going to the royal gardens for a week from Odin.

Loki led her to a beautiful carved bench a little ways down the path of the garden, many types of different flowers grew on the side of the path. Over the bench was a long slender tree, willow, Daenerys believed it was.

"Actually, I do want to talk." She said as she took a seat on the bench, her eyes never leaving his handsome face. "I don't know how though."

Loki took a seat beside his wife and looked her in the eyes with his gently green eyes. "How do you not know? Surely you must."

Dany slowly pet the fabric over her legs, seeing every possibility in her mind. "It's not that, I just don't know how you would react." She turned her gaze down at the stones underneath her feet.

"I am your husband, you may speak about anything with me." His voice was gentle but stern at the same time. He reached over and took her by the chin gently, tilting her face upwards, and not down at her feet.

"It's more or less showing you.." She mumbled, hesitantly taking his free hand and placing it against the small bump on her abdomen. She held her delicate hands over his much larger one, her violet eyes watching his every move.

His brows furrowed for a moment, taking a bit to realize what exactly she was pointing out to him. He felt something for sure, her stomach was swollen. He thought for a moment, still not realizing, until the bump had moved.

He brought his hand back a little, it had taken him by surprise, but in curiosity he brought his hand back to her stomach, gently feeling around. Now he understood. He took a deep breath and turned his gaze back to her eyes, which were still glued to him. She just nodded, using her free hand to tuck her white tresses behind her ear.

"Daenerys.. You are with child?" He questioned, he knew of course, but he just wanted to hear it from her.

"I am." She responded, chewing the inside of her cheek, out of nervousness.

"How did you think I'd react..?"

"I don't know.."

He smiled at her gently, giving her a small shake of his head. "I would never react bitterly towards something like this Daenerys.." He sounded, embracing her as gently as he could. She nodded at this, nestling her face in the nape of his neck.

"I didn't think you would." She admitted, a small smile on her pink lips.

"Good." He closed his eyes and began focusing, from her breath, to her heart beat he could hear everything. He listened to her heartbeat, then listened in to the other one. It was a steady, small heartbeat. He smiled and re-opened his eyes.

"So I take it you are happy then?" She questioned, quite liking how she was snuggled up against his side.

"I am happy. This is wonderful." And with that, he gently kissed her.

x

"Daenerys!" Viserys spat, walking into her room, dragging along a woman by the hair. She was crying and gripping his hands in an attempt to pry them from her hair.

Daenerys' head whipped around from what she was doing, only to see her friend Gytha being pulled by her brother. "Viserys!" She yelled, eager to get him to stop. He threw the woman to the floor, when she lay still and wept.

"Heloise, please take her." Daenerys said to her friend and servant, who was sitting beside her. She promptly stood up and went to comfort her friend, easing the girl to her feet and escorting her out, making sure to use the door away from Viserys. "Why did you hit her?" Daenerys questioned, taking a small step towards her flaming brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you do not command me!" He seethed, clenching his fists angrily and stepping towards his sister threateningly.

"I wasn't commanding you, I just wanted to invite you to supper." She said pleadingly, watching his every move carefully. Viserys turned his head to notice something on the dresser.

"What's this?" He said, walking over to pick up the garment fiercely.

"I had it made for you-these robes?! You're going to dress me now?!"

"Please-" Before she had any more time to plead he had whipped the garment at her, along with a fine piece of jewelry.

"Next I guess you're going to want to give me a ridiculous helm?" He asked viciously, his face had contorted to pure anger, his hair was thrown askew. He walked right up to her face.

"You have no right to a helm, you've won no battles!" She said, her brow furrowing and her eyes sharpening. She had felt insulted, personally, by that comment he had said. You wouldn't see a helmet like Loki's or Thor's in Westeros, but she thought they were beautifully made.

"You do not talk back to me!" And with that, Viserys had raised his hand and slapped Daenerys right across her face, sending her flying to the floor with a yell. He then pounced on top of her, hitting her and holding her down. "You slut! You've woken the dragon!" He yelled at her, continuing to hold her flailing body down.

The only thing she feared at that moment was not her life, but the life growing inside of her. He wasn't hitting her abdomen, but he sure wasn't being careful.

Daenerys looked to her side, quickly grabbing the thick golden necklace and hitting him over the head with it, causing him to roll off her in pain. His dark violet eyes were wide with shock, watching her get up from the floor angrily. She looked absolutely menacing, she had never been this angry in her life.

"I am the wife of the great Prince Loki and I carry his child inside me. _The next time you raise a hand to me, will be the last time you have hands!" _She threatened, her face flowing with rage.

Viserys was shocked, so shocked he got to his feet and left her room promptly, looking like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Daenerys was seething at this point, quickly breathing in and out angrily, walking over to her bed and taking a seat. _My little one.. _She thought, holding her hands to her stomach cautiously. _Are you alright?_ As if the child could understand what had happened, there was a kick, saying it was alright.

She smiled. _I wont let anything hurt you again._

_x_

**AN: Thanks for the reviews ! :D I would also like to say the event of "Thor" will be coming into play sometime soon. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Thor characters nor Game of Thrones characters. Some of the lines have been taken from the show, but slightly altered to fit this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Daenerys?" Loki had questioned, striding into their bedroom. "You look quite shaken." He took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her, raising an eyebrow. She just faintly smiled, keeping her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Just a run in with my brother is all." She spoke hesitantly, unable to look Loki in the eyes. His curiosity grew, also poking at his anger.

"A run in? Of what type may I ask."

She sighed heavily. "He laid his hands on me. But I'm sure the baby is fine." She turned her gaze towards him, to see his features harden, most likely with anger.

There was silence for a few minutes. She sat silently, continuing to caress her swollen belly with love. "I'll make sure he pays accordingly." Loki had finally said, done with seething for the time being. He didn't want to bring Daenerys down anymore. Dany just smiled and nodded, quite liking the sound of that.

...

When Frigga had found out about Daenerys' pregnancy, she had immediately embraced her son and daughter-in-law, then planned a big bash for the two, in celebration of the child.

It was much like their wedding, though Loki and Daenerys were not as close as they were now.

This bash was extravagant, there was dancing, long dining tables decked with food, vats of mead and wine galore, and the people of Asgard were having a grand time.

Daenerys was sitting with her two closest friends she had made in Asgard, Heloise and Gytha. They were laughing and having a good time, while Loki was talking with his brother and Fandral.

Heloise was gushing over the baby bump Daenerys had, wishing she was lucky enough to find a good man to settle down with and start a family while Gytha was braiding Dany's hair lovingly.

They were having a wonderful time until Viserys had wandered into the grand foyer where the party was, he was stumbling a bit. Obviously drunk or injured, though if injured he would not look like a giggling idiot. Loki watched him darkly from where he was standing, his emerald eyes had darkened with anger. He could feel the tips of his fingers tingling with anger, ready to use magic in a split.

Viserys stumbled around a bit, his purple eyes gazing around in bewilderment, looking around for his infamous little sister. His hand was tightly gripping the handle of his sword, which was tucked into the belt on his green tunic.

"Where is my sister!?" He yelled, whipping his head around to find her. Some people just scoffed and turned away, continuing to chat away with their friends and family. Daenerys stood up, leaving her friends to watch in awe.

Viserys stomped over to her angrily. "I want my crown Daenerys! I want that army or I am taking you back!" He screamed, getting into her personal bubble, not that he cared.

Jorah, then came over, rushing to Viserys' side. "Calm down Viserys." He warned, putting a hand on Viserys' shoulder. Viserys whipped around, his hand had already un-sheathed his swords, pointing it at the man angrily.

"Don't you touch me!" He advised, letting the tip of the sword drag along Jorah's jaw line. He then turned back to his sister, letting the tip of the sword rest on her swollen stomach. She immediately backed down, slowly taking a seat beside her friends once more.

By this time the guests of the event had shut up, their eyes watching the two in the front of the foyer. Not one person had taken a bite of their food, or a sip of their mead.

"I. Want. My. Crown. It was promised to me Daenerys!" Viserys roared. "I will take you back if I do not get it. I'll cut that baby out and leave it for him."

Daenerys gulped and said nothing, she knew if she added fuel to the fire he actually would cut her child out. So she stayed quiet, letting the sword rest upon her stomach.

By this time Loki had made his way over, anyone could tell by his posture and face he was livid. "Oh, you'll have your crown, I promise you that." He stated, crossing his arms around his chest.

Viserys smilled and sheathed his sword, with a small chuckle. "W-well that's all I wanted." A grin tugged at his mouth and he shrugged. Loki's green eyes looked over to the guards, who nodded in response and walked over, both taking hold of Viserys' arm.

"Daenerys, look away." Jorah walked over to her side and warned her, knowing fully well what was going to happen. Dany just shook her ahead and rested her hands on her stomach.

"No." She said, making sure her eyes came into contact with Viserys. His violet eyes shot over to her.

"Dany! Dany please!" He had begged, only moments before had the guards snapped his arms over their knees forcefully. "No!"

With a small signal of Loki's hand, something began happening to Viserys, he began screaming in pain. From no where, steaming hot gold had began pouring out from his scalp, quickly forming around his head, and within moments, he was dead.

The guards let his broken arms go, sending him straight to the floor with a thunk, the gold had hardened to a make-shift golden crown. Perfect way for him to die. Suffering.

Loki turned on his heels and walked to his wife, acting as if nothing had happened, pulling her body close to his. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his form.

The Asgardians down below had all resumed their partying, though most had gathered around Viserys' dead body, laughing and making jokes. Daenerys smiled and nuzzled closer to him, where he just kept his protective arms around her small frame.

x

Never had Daenerys actually admired her appearance, usually she gets insults about her appearance. But she felt different now. She slowly stroked her large swollen stomach, admiring how her child was growing healthy within her. Loki had told her the child was perfectly healthy and strong.

She had to scold him when he wanted to focus in on the child and know then gender, she wanted it as a surprise. Loki had listened, promising he would only focus in to tell if the child was healthy.

"Hello there my child." Daenerys said sweetly, rubbing her stomach to rouse the little one. As if right on cue, the small one shifted around a little bit under it's mothers touch. "Are you ready to come out yet?" She grinned happily and wrapped herself in more blankets on her bed. "I want to meet you."

"As would I." Loki had commented, as he was sitting on the edge of their bed. Daenerys smiled and turned around to face him. She patted the spot beside her on the bed, the soft silky linens feeling heavenly. He smiled and crawled over to her on the bed, carefully laying down beside her. "You look as if you are going to pop."

Daenerys giggled. "I feel as if I am going to pop." She commented as she reached over to pull his hand onto her belly. "And the little one has begun to get restless." Loki smiled.

"I can tell, it is moving around quite a bit in there." He turned to his side to face her better, and to move his hand around without too much work. "Do you have a name for the child? I want you to pick one."

"Me..?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would have to abide by the other names of my family. Usually an 'erys' at the end of the name, or an 'ae', and if not those two then it would start with 'rh." She explained.

"That's fine." He received a small kick from the child within her, as if greeting it's father.

Daenerys stayed silent for a while, her mind wandered to all the names she was thinking of. It would be something her child would like forever, yet it can't be something too common. Dany laughed. "How about we put all three of those together for a girl. Rhaenerys. And Rhaego if it's a boy, in honor of my eldest brother Rhaegar."

Loki's green eyes widened. "Those are lovely names." She smiled and nodded.

"Then we have names." She turned onto her back and shimmied over, right up against his chest.

x

"He has left with his brother and the warriors three to Jotunnheimr, Daenerys." Heloise panicked, holding her friend up by her arm, Gytha holding her other arm by her side. Daenerys began panicking.

"What? Why would he go at a time like this?" She took a deep breath as her friends had led her towards her bedroom, making sure she didn't loose her footing.

Daenerys had gone into labor, feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen, then feeling the pains of contractions. She first felt it when she was sitting in the royal gardens, terrified, she waddled back into the castle, not finding Loki but had found her friends.

Heloise laid her down onto the bed carefully. "I will go find the Queen!" And with that, she had dashed off, her red hair swishing behind her as she left through the doorway. Daenerys took small shallow breaths, feeling as if she was going to have a panic attack.

"Stay calm Daenerys, the Queen said she had an army of midwives for you. They will do you good." Gytha hushed her, letting Daenerys take her hand and immediately squeezing it. Dany just shook her head.

A little while later, Heloise had returned with Frigga and four midwives, all carrying things needed for the birth. Frigga had gone straight to her daughter-in-law, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and gently placing her hand over Dany's. A coat of sweat already on her forehead.

"Don't worry, my dear Daenerys. These midwives I've gathered are by far the best in all of Asgard." Frigga smiled and moved a lock of white hair from Dany's face. "They will take care of you and your child."

"Thank you." Daenerys mumbled, biting her lip from the pain she was feeling. Frigga nodded silently and slipped away and out of the room, letting the midwives do their job.

Frigga walked down the hallways, as happy as can be. This would be her first grandchild, and she was enthralled. A smile tugged at her lips, her dear son Loki was to become a father. Though, Frigga did wonder where he went off to.

Daenerys was hard at work, pushing with all her might to birth her first child. Nothing yet. She had been in labor for a few hours now, bearing the terrible pains that came with bringing a child into this world.

She let out a long breath, letting her head hit the pillow. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, the pain just kept coming and coming.

"Princess, the baby's head is crowing." A midwife had announced. "Not too much longer."

Daenerys faintly nodded. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed once more, her chin pressing against her chest, her grip tightening on her friends hand. She gave this push all of her strength. Then once again, her head hit the pillow as she let out a small cry.

"The head is out Princess." The midwife said, gently taking hold of the child's head. "Just a few more pushes"

Daenerys took a deep breath once again and pushed, not as hard as the last, but enough to pass the baby's shoulder, letting the midwife pull the baby out. A small whine was heard promptly after, as the midwife hurried over to a table to clean the child. Another midwife caring for Daenerys, checking her vitals and making sure she wasn't bleeding out.

Daenerys turned her head on her pillow, only to see the midwife's back. "I want to see my child. Bring it to me."

With that, the midwife turned, holding a small bundle wrapped in a red cotton blanket. She strode over, carefully placing the child in Daenerys' awaiting arms. "It's a girl." She said, taking a few steps back to allow them some breathing room.

"Rhaenerys." Daenerys sounded, her slender index finger reaching over the blanket to stroke the girls chubby cheeks. Her heart immediately swelled with love for the small one. She never knew she was capable of such love. She loved Loki, with all her heart. But this girl was something they had created, their own flesh and blood. Their little girl.

Said little girl had Daenerys astonished, she was simply the cutest little thing. From her button nose down to the black tresses of hair sitting upon her head. Her eyes matched her mothers, hers were a lilac color, much lighter than most Targaryen, though they would most likely darken with age.

Rhaenerys took in a small breath, still getting used to breathing air, and looked around. Her tiny fists clenched the blanket wrapped tightly around her body, weakly kicking her tiny legs around.

"You were a lot of work." Daenerys informed her with a smile, petting the baby's small hand, to which she had un-grasped the blanket and held onto her mothers finger tightly. "But you are worth it."

...

Daenerys was now standing, only half an hour had passed since she birthed her little girl. She was standing in front of the window, watching the Bifrost for her husband to return home. In her arms Rhaenerys was sleeping soundly, cutely moving once in a while in her sleep.

So far nothing.

Earlier in the day Thor was going to be named King, which had been interrupted. News of a break in, from Frost Giants. Daenerys hadn't seen Loki since the event, he had disappeared along with his brother, his father, and a few guards.

She wasn't angry with him for missing the birth of their daughter, she just wished he could have been there to share the happy moment. Dany carefully pulled a chair up to the window, her legs growing weak from standing.

She cradled the little one close to her chest, averting her gaze from the window to her daughter. "You are more beautiful than anything." Dany smiled and kissed her forehead. She sighed and leaned against the chair's back, watching out the window once again.

And to her surprise, something was happening inside of the Bifrost. She kept her eyes peeled, looking for any signs of Loki. There was a big blue flash, the light spread across the rainbow bridge, then it was gone. Her brows furrowed and she looked closer, seeing Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun emerging. No Loki yet.

Another light spread about a minute later, a very bright light, then it faded away. The next person to emerge from the Bifrost was Odin, he walked angrily, with his staff in hand. Then Loki had exited the Bifrost, unharmed by the looks of it.

Dany's heart began to beat faster as she stood up, he had no idea she had birthed their child this day. She made sure her child was comfortable as she shifted her in her arms, then began walking out of her room. The halls of the castle were empty, no sound except her bare feet hitting the marble floors. A small smile tugged at her lips, she couldn't hide her happiness that Loki had returned.

The doors of the castle had burst open, the walls shook with the shear power Odin had hit them. _Something bad must have happened.._ Dany thought, her pace quickening to the front of the castle.

She saw Frigga rushing to her husbands side, then promptly being pushed away by him. He clearly wanted to be left alone. Frigga brushed herself off and went after him, trying to pry him the information of what exactly happened. She knew he had to retrieve their sons and friends, and she had realized Thor was not with any of them.

Then Daenerys' eyes trailed back to the door once more, where the God of Mischief had briskly walked in. Silent as ever. He began making his way towards his room, that's when he saw her.

Dany stood, holding the small bundle in her arms, looking like she would never let it go. Loki took a sharp breath, realizing he had missed the birth of his first born child. He quickly walked over to her, his green eyes big.

"Daenerys.." He said, peering into her violet eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. As long as you're here now." She sounded, bringing her gaze down to the sleeping child in her arms. "This is our daughter."

Loki also brought his gaze down, seeing his little girl for the first time. He mentally cursed himself for not being there, to see this beauty come into the world.

"Do you want to hold her?" Dany questioned, her loving gaze fell upon his awe stricken face. He thought about that.

"I do want to, but I don-here." Daenerys interrupted him, placing the small sleeping bundle into his arms carefully. Loki's eyes never left the flawless face of his daughter. All Dany could do was smile and rest her head on his shoulder, also watching the little girl kick gently in her sleep.

"I think we should go to bed." Daenerys said tiredly, hesitantly lifting her head off his comfy shoulder. "I haven't rested since I woke up this morning." Loki lifted his gaze up.

"Yes, then we shall sleep."

x

**AN: Well, here we go. This is really only the beginning of the story. Eheheh. I'm really and truly sorry if there are spelling mistakes in there, when I'm typing, my fingers type something differently than what I'm thinking. The most common would be 'me' and 'my' if you haven't noticed. But alas, thank you for the reviews. I love them ! :D**

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now I don't own the Thor characters, or Game Of Thrones characters. I mean come on. **


	4. Chapter 4

Her daughter had blue skin. _Blue _skin. Though it had faded away moments ago, Daenerys heart was still pounding.

She had quickly taken a seat on the edge of her bed, Rhaenerys laying in her crib soundly. Dany pressed the palm of her hand to her chest firmly, feeling the hard pounds of her heart against her rib cage. She knew that was not normal. No newborns had blue skin that faded away moments after it came.

Daenerys took to her feet once more, wishing Loki had not disappeared earlier on, and looked over the bars of the crib. Rhaenerys lay there, with her hands grasping at the air innocently. No blue skin. She turned her lilac eyes to her mother and let out a small gasp, reaching in her direction with her plump arm.

"Rhaenerys.." Dany whispered, reaching down and carefully pulling her up from her small bed. She inspected her daughter closely, looking underneath her clothing to make sure no blue skin had remained. But alas, she was her normal pale color. "You scared me." Kissing her little forehead, she changed her out of her clothing, careful not to be too rough with the delicate girl.

Dany held her little one close, deciding to get some fresh air from the royal gardens. She padded her way down the hallway, hearing the normal morning bustle of the castle, and the streets of Asgard below.

"This whole castle is ours." Dany had whispered to her baby with a small smile, her violet eyes scouring the large hall, which was adorned with banners, large floor to ceiling windows, stained glass windows, and the finest art.

Rhaenerys didn't reply, but simply kicked her legs around with a small squeal. When Dany had exited the side doors of the castle to the royal gardens, she saw Sif. Dany stayed silent, she had never liked that woman much.

Sif just scowled at her, as Dany passed her by. She just scoffed, continuing to pass by her and along the path of the garden. And so it seemed Sif did not like her back, not that she cared. She hadn't done anything bad to Sif, she had no reason to give her dirty looks.

Alas, Daenerys took a seat upon a bench with a beautiful view, overlooking the city and the mountains. "This is Asgard Rhaenerys." She shifted the little one in her arms, giving her a perfect view of the colorful flowers, the beautiful blue sky, and the large houses down below. "But I'm not from here. Your father is. I'm from way over there." She commented, pointing way past the large mountains.

...

"We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us." Frigga had whispered, sitting on one side of a grand bed, with Loki on the opposite side. Odin, had went into a deep slumber. "And your brother."

With that, Loki's green eyes peered up from his adoptive-father, to look at his adoptive-mother. "What hope is there for Thor." He questioned, his face stern, though his eyes were hurt. Quite a nice facade he was playing with her.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does." Frigga said, her hand resting on the golden bed frame. "Thor may yet find a way home." Loki's gaze still rested upon her, he was boiling on the inside. Thor was banished, that's what he needed.

He took a silent deep breath and stood up from his chair, straightening out his clothing before turning on his heels and walking down a few steps, going straight for the archway exit of the room. He stopped when the large golden doors burst open, around ten soldiers and knelt before him. A man walked through the golden archway, holding the King's staff, and walked over to him, kneeling before him to present the staff.

Loki had just raised a delicate eyebrow, turning to face his mother once more.

"Thor has been banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours." Frigga spoke gently but firmly, her arm still resting upon the golden bed frame.

Loki had looked back to the man presenting the staff, taking a deep breath and slowly taking it from him, examining the staff with his green eyes. His hands were firmly gripping the staff,

"Make your father proud." She smiled, "my King."

...

Daenerys slowly stood up from the bench out in the gardens, deciding it what time to go inside and feed Rhaenerys. Slowly, she briskly walked along the pathway of the garden and back inside, placing with Rhaenerys' little hands.

"Queen Daenerys." A guard stopped her in her tracks, bowing to her form. "You've been summoned by the king." Her brows furrowed.

"I'm not the Queen, Queen Frigga is." Daenerys said cautiously, a curious brow raising.

"Prince Loki has been named King of Asgard. You are here by Queen of Asgard, for the time being." He explained, still bowing to her. "If you would follow me." With that, he turned, leading the woman to the grand foyer.

On the throne, sat Loki. Wearing his golden horn, with the King's staff in hand. "Ah, Daenerys." Loki had greeted with a smile on his face. "Come here love."

Daenerys smiled faintly and walked up the steps, holding her little darling close. She stopped at the side of the throne, to which he patted his lap. Her smile grew larger and she took a seat upon his lap, leaning against his chest lovingly.

Rhaenerys gasped suddenly, her big lilac eyes glue to the large golden horns atop her fathers head. She reached up from her blankie to grab the horns, not realizing her arms were certainly not long enough.

Loki smiled and bowed his head, allowing her finger tips to brush the large horns. A small smile graced her face, her tiny hand smacking the hard metal.

Daenerys smiled and cuddled closer to her hubby, watching the guards of the grand room. Now it was her and Loki in charge. She quite liked the sound of that. Now all she had to do was gain the Iron Throne.

x

"Hush now little one." Daenerys cooed softly, rocking Rhaenerys carefully to stop her crying. "You have no reason to cry." But Rhaenerys kept bawling her eyes out, her tiny fists clenched in despair . "I just fed you, I know it isn't that." Rhaenerys waved her arm at her mothers face in hopes to make her understand what she wanted so badly.

Dany heard a faint sound of footsteps, slowly getting closer to her bedroom. She turned just in time to see Loki, a small smile on his lips and he strode over. "Little one, why is it you're crying?" He questioned, gently taking the small child from her mothers arms and right to him.

Rhaenerys sniveled a bit, her bawling had stopped but her sniffling remained. Her cheeks were blotchy red from crying, and her tears had dried up. He smiled. Rhay kciked her tiny legs around for a moment before her eyes became fixed upon his glorious helm.

Then starting from her neck, her skin turned darker, into a dark blue. Loki's smile faded and his lips pressed together firmly. Dany quickly looked over at him.

"I don't know what's happening!" Daenerys panicked, pressing her index finger onto her baby's blue cheek. Loki had taken a deep breath, obviously he knew what was going on, only having found out his heritage not too long ago.

"I do.." He mentioned, keeping his eyes affixed on the blue skin of his daughter, which was now slowly fading away. "I found out I am not of Odin and Frigga. King Laufey is my real father."

Daenerys watched as his face saddened, looking embarrassed. She closed her eyes and sighed, pressing her warm hand on his cheek. He turned his gaze towards her.

"That doesn't change my love for you." She informed him, keeping a sturdy gaze on his beautiful green eyes. "It doesn't change anything."

A small smile played at his lips. He stared stared at her, admiring her, but he stayed silent.

"You are my husband. And my King." She embraced him, careful not to squish Rhaenerys in-between them, her hand still caressing his cheek. "I would hope you don't care about my family."

He shook his head. "I don't. You are nothing like your father was."

"Then think of it as that." She said, giving him a small kiss. "I think she likes you the most." She then commented, looking down the the happy little baby girl, not a tear in sight.

"I believe it would be my helm she likes the most." He laughed, looking down the Rhay. "She's enamored with it."

"Well it certainly is different." She laughed, running her finger along the long golden horn. "But extravagant."

x

Daenerys stood, furious as ever. Her fists were clutched as tight as could be, she could feel her nails digging into her palms. She was trembling, anger was surging through her body, seizing all of her thoughts.

"Stop this!" She screamed, thrusting her fist at the hard blue shield, surrounding Loki and Thor on the rainbow bridge. Thor had returned from Midgard, as they call it.

They had begun fighting, when Daenerys had caught wind of it she raced down the steps of the castle, meaning to break up the fight. But alas, Loki would never let her get hurt, so he set up a barrier between Dany and the fight.

In a blink of a eye Odin had appeared on the other side of the barrier. Loki had only used a weak magic, enough to stop Dany from entering harms way.

When she looked back to the rainbow bridge, she did not see Thor or Loki, only Odin holding something from over the edge of the broken bridge. So she waited, tears welling up already, her fists continuing to be clenched.

Her bottom lip quivered, hearing Thor yell Loki's name. She pressed her palms against the barrier, eagerly watching for the return of her husband. She watched as Odin pulled Thor up, only Mjolnir in his hands, his face was sullen. Directed at her.

The barrier was gone. She raced her way over to the edge of the bridge, peering over the side. Nothing. No Loki.

"What have you done?!" She screamed, whipping her head over to Odin and Thor, she was glowing with rage. "Where has he gone?!"

"He's gone now Daenerys." Odin boomed, his gaze fixated on the fuming woman in front of him.

He only half expected the punch in the face that followed after those words. Though she had no real arm strength, she had hit her king. His face hardened as he walked away coldly, with his son by his side. Where they had left her heartbroken and furious.

"I will kill you!" She screamed, directly at Odin. Thor was at least the little bit upset over the loss of his younger brother. "I promise you that."

...

The next thing she knew she was being hauled out of her bedroom by two guards, away from her precious baby that was sleeping soundly in her crib. "Where are you taking me?" She questioned, attempting to shake loose the guards, who's grip was too powerful to throw off.

"You've threatened treason against the King." One had said sternly, still dragging the white haired woman down the corridor. "You will be punished."

"But!" She gasped, throwing her head back to watch the crib grow farther and farther away from her reach. "I lost my husband, how do you think I'd react?!"

"Treason is dealt with uttermost seriousness." The other guard said, both stopping in their tracks at the same time. Above her, Odin sat on his throne, his face dark.

She saw Frigga as well, her face was not pleased. Dany just shook her head, Frigga would be just as upset as she was, she had no right to give her that scowl.

"Daenerys Targaryen. You have committed a crime against Asgard and it's King. This crime is punishable by death." A man had announced, stepping out of a small crowd of people, holding a scroll. "We, the jury of Asgard, have found you guilty of your crimes. We cannot take any chances with the daughter of Aerys II. The punishment will be decided by jury member four."

A man from the crowd emerged, his hands entwined over his blue robes. "I have decided." He spoke, his blue eyes peering up at her. "Death by fire."

The crowd had roared. They loved a good punishment. Daenerys cried silently, first she loses her husband. Then she says something out of anger, though she did mean it, then she is going to be put to death.

"What about my daughter?" Daenerys shouted, her fierce violet eyes stared at Frigga this time. Surely Frigga would not let her grandchild be put to harm.

"She will be passed onto a willing family." Frigga said, her voice on the edge of cracking. Frigga could feel the tears trying to push their way through. She begged her husband to have mercy on Daenerys. He would have none of it, saying Dany was a threat to the people. Frigga faintly shook her head and looked away, unable to take the scorching stare of Daenerys.

Daenerys just let her head hang low, tears falling to the floor beneath her like a leaky faucet. "You are allotted a few hours with your daughter." The man had said before disappearing into the crowd once more. The guards let go of her arms, making her drop to her knees harshly.

"Daenerys.." Jorah mumbled, kneeling beside her and resting a palm on her back. "We can find a way-no." She had interrupted him, looking up from the ground and to him.

"You'll be punished as well." Dany had stood up, her feet hurriedly taking her towards her room, leaving Jorah behind but the guards remained at her sides.

...

She reached down into the golden crib, scooping up the flailing little girl and holding her close to her heart. "My sweet." She spoke gently, rubbing circles in Rhaenerys' back with her free hand. She took a seat on her bed, Loki's side of the bed so she could smell his musky scent once more.

She cuddled Rhaenerys with all her might, not just for her, but for Loki as well. Knowing Rhay had just lost both of her parents in two days. Then we was going to be handed off to some people Dany would never know.

The few hours had passed, and Daenerys knew it she could not stay much longer. She kissed her daughters forehead sweetly, her tears pouring onto the girls chubby cheeks.

"I love you so much, my little darling." She whispered, nuzzling her close once again before carefully laying her down in her crib. "And so does your father."

With that, Daenerys took a deep breath and stepped away from the crib hesitantly. She then picked up all three of her eggs she had received at her wedding. Then letting the guards escort her out of the room, which she knew was the last time she would ever be there.

She was lead out the doors of the castle, a large wooden contraption was set up for her nearing death. There was a small crowd, most of the people of Asgard watched from their porches or windows.

One man had lead her to the wooden contraption, not paying mind to the eggs she was carrying. They had her sit in the middle of the large wooden monster. She laid her eggs out in front of her.

She said nothing, waiting for her death as she watched the stars in the midnight sky. Her eyes glazed over, expressionless face.

With that, a man had lit the trail, sending flames down the trail and straight to the doused wooden built thing. In a matter of seconds, the whole thing was engulfed, the only thing you could hear were the cracks of the flames and the screaming of men and women who had committed crimes.

The only thing you could see, were the beautiful flames dancing over the deathbed.

x

**AN: Yeah. This chapter made me sad a little, I wish I could have used more 'Thor' movie in there, but Loki wasn't exactly the main focus in the movie, so I worked with little. Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean dearly to me and make me happy you like the story! **

**This chapter, the flames part, is what got me going onto the story, I really just went along with it but from now until the end I have everything planned. :3 I'm sorry, but I highly dislike Odin. That's why he is sort of a massive prick, excuse my language. **

**My inspiration came from the music. **

**Heartlines - Florence + The Machine  
Seven Devils - Florence + The Machine  
Howl - " "  
Blinding - " "**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nnuuuthing. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ser Jorah Mormont stood silently, his back pressed up against the trunk of a large tree. His eyes were watching the piece of clothing he was handling, it was a silky dress, the only one he could find without alerting the guards of his presence. His other hand rested firmly upon the handle of his sword, knowing hiding behind a tree wasn't exactly the smartest thing he has ever done.

It was early in the morning, too early for the sun to rise, a few hours past midnight. He turned his gaze to the stars, twinkling brightly over Asgard. If the tree were not there, the stars would be covered from the billowing smoke. The tree served two purposes for Jorah, to shield him from the guards, and to provide fresh air, since most of the smoke around the center was thick and heavy.

As slow as ever, Jorah turned his head around the trunk of the tree, peering at the large blaze. _It's calmed down._ He thought to himself, scanning over the wreckage, his hand still firmly keeping hold of the hilt.

He saw nothing, sighing silently and turning back to face the back of the building, which luckily had to windows for someone to see him. A few minutes had passed, and he heard something from the wreckage. Something or _someone _had moved something aside in the debris. After that he had heard a shrill cry, not just one, but a few.

This got his attention, but luckily the guards were switching their patrol duties. With a few whips of his head, he made sure the coast was clear, running over to the pile of flaming rubble.

That's when his eyes rested upon her. The obvious silver-blonde hair emerging from the fire, seemingly unharmed. The woman raised her gaze, her violet eyes resting upon Jorah's. Something clung to her shoulder like a lifeline, it was scaly, with claws and red wings. His brows furrowed, the small creature hissing, sounding exactly like a small child's screams. Then two more creatures had appeared, much like the first one.

Now Daenerys was fine. Her skin had no signs of burn what-so-ever, just dark ash covering her usual creamy skin. Her lips were parted, her brows were lifted with astonishment.

"Daenerys." Jorah whispered, lightly pulling on her wrist to move her from the center of the city. He handed her the dress he had frantically grabbed, looking away from her naked body. She stepped into the dress a bit shakily, having to sit still for hours was not good on the body. "Did you know you would survive this?" He questioned once she finished, his brow raising dramatically.

"I had an idea.." She whispered, brushing some ash off her hand with the other, repeating this with the other arm.

"Daenerys, Ser Jorah." A man spoke, a grimace across his face gingerly displayed at the two. Dany squinted at the man. She remembered him clear as day. "If you will." He spread his arm out, motioning for them to follow.

"You were the man that chose my punishment." Daenerys voiced, walking to the chubby man's side. "How did you know..?" He smiled, his chubby cheeks pushing up against his eyes, effectively closing them.

"I just knew, Daenerys Stormborn. Now please, we have only a small window of opportunity to get us from here to point B." And with that, he lead the two into the streets, knowing the guard schedules by heart. Ser Jorah walked in-between the man and Daenerys, not having any trust with this man.

"I want my daughter." Daenerys said sternly, her pace quickening up to the man, who waved his hand in frustration. She merely furrowed her brows.

"Where do you think point B is?" He hushed her calmly, though his face was scrunched up angrily. She hushed, stopping to walk alongside Jorah while the chubby man waddled his way though the streets, looking back every once in a while to make sure they weren't being tailed and if Dany was still following.

Daenerys tapped the head of her red dragon, earning a small shriek from it's tiny but vicious looking mouth. She smiled faintly, while it looked over to it's brothers, shrieking at them as well.

"We have arrived." The man said, opening the door to a house, allowing them to enter first, and to scope the streets for any witnesses. Satisfied, he slowly shut the door, arriving home to the smell of home-made food. Daenerys had stood in his path, crossing her arms angrily.

"I want to see her, right now." He nodded and looked over at the woman at the end of the room, watching her make her way up the staircase and returning with the promised small bundle in her arms.

She made her way to Dany, handing the little girl into her arms slowly.

Dany smiled, gently kissing her little forehead slowly, making sure not to get ash on the perfect little girl. Jorah looked at the portly man. "Why did you do this?"

The man chuckled a bit, entwining his fingers with each other while he spoke his words. "Well I would hope, when you return to Asgard that you remember who has helped you." It was simple. He helped her out so she wouldn't kill him when she gets her dragons to burn this place to the ground.

"How are you so sure we will make it out of here alive?" Daenerys spoke softly, overwhelmed by love for her daughter. He chuckled once more, taking a seat at his dining room table, taking a sip of his blood red wine.

"I am a powerful man." He took another sip. "I have connections, and I've spoken with those connections. I've arranged a ride to the outskirts, from there a ship is awaiting your arrival." He spoke, taking another sip of his liquid. He watched the wine in his glass swish around slightly, entranced with the fluid movements.

Jorah turned his gaze to Daenerys, waiting for approval on this plan. She would be stupid not to.

Daenerys slowly closed her eyes, holding her little one close to her heart, which was comforting for Rhaenerys to hear. Dany breathed slowly out of her nose, her mind teeming with the memories she had spent in Asgard. She had not lived there for long, but she felt very attached to it.

She had been forced to wed at the age of seventeen, though not uncommon, but she had been raised thinking she was to wed her brother. She ended up falling for Loki, which she had not seen coming. She got teary eyed at the thought, the thought of her lost husband.

Daenerys had also conceived and birthed her daughter there. These were the memories she held very close, knowing Asgard was a place she grew to love. She also didn't know where to go after the ship ride. The only place she really loved to be at was the Big House, with the lemon tree outside her window and the big red door.

She left that house in tears, she had been younger when she stayed there. Any other house she had lived she was not there for long, with her brother fearing paid blades, they were always fleeing. Now she had to leave another place she had grown attached to. No lemon tree outside her window, but the royal gardens. No big red door, but the grand golden doorways.

She barely lived in fear when in Asgard, knowing paid blades weren't that common, rare if anything. She knew now Asgard had a dark side. Public burning was something she certainly didn't see coming, especially to herself.

"Jorah, where would we go?" She whispered, resting her chin softly onto Rhaenerys' head, rubbing small soothing circles on her back. If Rhay would get too upset Loki would usually step in, she would always calm down. But now what he wasn't here she couldn't depend on him to do that. So she decided to play it safe around her.

"Depends on where the ship is docking." He said, looking over to the chubby man with a curious glance, leaning against the wall of the entrance room.

"Quarth." He mentioned, offering a glass of the wine to Daenerys and Jorah, who both declined. "My wife has fetched you more appropriate clothing to be walking around the streets. If they saw that silver hair of yours you'd be spotted immediately. Not to mention those dragons.."

Rhaenerys reached her tiny little fist up to the small black and red dragon perched on her mothers shoulder, attempting to pet it's scaly surface. It merely backed away a tad, hissing at Rhay, flapping it's wings to scare her off.

Rhay just looked at it with her astonished lilac eyes, her mouth in a little 'o.' She looked over to her mother with a '_what is this creature mother'_ look on her face, who just smiled and nodded.

"Drogon is his name." Daenerys said, gazing between the beautiful creature digging it's claws into her shoulder, not that she minded, and her sweet little girl. Both were watching each other closely, his black eyes to her lilac eyes.

Dany looked to Jorah and nodded, to which he nodded as well, looking over at the chubby man. "We'll get on that ride."

...

It's been thirty seven days, forty six minutes and twelve seconds. Thirty seven days, forty six minutes and twelve seconds since Loki had let go of Mjolnir. He was still falling through space, falling though nothing. Once in a while there was a glimpse of a star, or a nebula far far away, not that he cared much about that.

No magic could help him out of this predicament, unfortunately.

He had no idea when this falling was going to come to an end, he knew if it didn't he would be falling though this endless abyss forever. But one thing he could get out of it would be the serenity. No hustle and bustle of the castle. He was happy about that for a moment, thinking he could read a book, then having to remember he had no books on him.

But some hustle and bustle was good. The crying of his daughter, something no parent would ever want to remember. But when you haven't seen your child in a little over a month, you begin to cherish all the memories. At least Loki was.

He just wish he knew what was happening with Rhaenerys and Daenerys. It worried him so, not knowing if they were safe in Asgard or worse, punished for his crimes. His eyes squeezed shut at the thought.

Would Odin ever do that? He knew Frigga would never let that stand, at least he hoped.

If anything _did _happen to his family, he would find a way to get revenge. That he promised. He was seething at this point, all of his emotions had been building up.

And so he continued to fall.

..

Qarth was a fine place. Daenerys found it beautiful, with the view and the elegance. It made her think of Asgard, but this place felt more homely. It had a nice thick aroma that wavered around the streets, some kind of spice Dany couldn't quite remember the name of. Aside from that, when you went to the outskirts of the city, you could smell the sea, the salty smell tickled her nose.

Rhaenerys was rested upon her mothers hip, gripping the fabric of her silky blue dress with one hand while she chewed her other hand. Her head now had a small mop of fine black hair, making her stand out from her mother a great deal. But her eyes still glowed with the beautiful lilac color, gifted to her from her mommy.

Rhaenerys was prone to crying fits, often only her father could quell her screaming and crying, but seeing as how Loki was no longer in the picture Dany would get frustrated. Rhay would pull Dany's hair, scream as loud as she could, and these tantrums would last from half an hour to as long as two hours. Of course Daenerys knew her daughter missed her father, that's why she would cry very hard. It's hard being away from a parent for a little over a month, not that Daenerys ever knew her parents.

Daenerys silently watch the sun set in the south, from where she was standing on the cobble half-wall separating the ocean from the city. Her beautiful blue and golden sun dress hung loosely over her body, it swayed with the gentle wind from over the sea. She decided she was out there for long enough and entered her small house, only her footsteps and her dragons calling out were the only thing heard.

She walked over to the ledge where her beautiful dragons were perched, picking up three pre-diced pieces of meat on her way there. "You're hungry, aren't you..?" She asked, placing a piece of meat in front of each dragon, each viciously attacking the meat with their sharp teeth, looking up to their mother after they were done, expecting another piece. "One piece is plenty enough." She chuckled, petting the darkest dragon with the red tipped wings.

It shook it's small head with a small snort, stretching it's wings momentarily before nipping at it's brother. Rhaenerys reached her little arm over, feeling a tad lonely. Dany kissed her small forehead and walked away from the ledge, knowing it was time for Rhay's feeding as well.

..

No, he was sure they were dead. There's no way they would have been kept alive, unless Odin kept them for questioning. Yes, they were most certainly alive. Frigga would have made sure they were well, unless Odin had yelled his way through her mind, scaring her senseless and causing her to zip her mouth of all objections. Then Daenerys and Rhaenerys would not be alive.

Loki's body felt numb, he had lost feeling starting from the nerves in his hands then expanding though-out his form. He did not feel the cold from the emptiness of space anymore, he did not feel the pressure on his chest. A different kind of pressure on his chest now existed. He felt lonely.

It was a different lonely. When he was younger, a boy around ten, he could tell he was different. Though he would have never guess he was adopted, he knew he wasn't like the other kids. From the looks, most of the people in Asgard were blonde hair and blue eyed, very much different from his own appearance, black hair and green eyes. He also was not adept with a sword, never really finding it much use, he found magic quite more easy. You didn't need any strength for it, and you could cast spells for practically anything.

The lonely he was feeling now was very different from when he was growing up. He longed for the affection his wife brought to him, it was something he never really knew, but he loved it. He wished he could see her just one more time, of course in his mind he always saw her. But to feel her embrace once more would mean the world to him. But this dream was virtually impossible for him now.

Another wish would be to see his daughters radiant face. To hold her in his arms once more and to see her little smile, to hear her small baby laugh. He would have smiled at the thought, but it was hard to move anything.

These were the things Loki thought about while he fell through space.

xx

**AN: So yeah. :I This one was quite hard for me to think about. More emotions I think. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Thor or Game of Thrones characterrssssss**


	6. Chapter 6

Violet eyes followed the dragon, which had just landed on the ledge of her window with a small rodent in it's mouth. "Good job." Daenerys commented, hoisting Rhaenerys up onto her hip and running her fingers through her silken hair. The dragon peered up with it's black eyes before sinking its sharp teeth into the flesh of the rodent, blood spilling out from it's side and a trickle from it's mouth. He tore the fleshy side right off and barely chewed it, swallowing almost immediately. He then went back for the whole rest of the small thing, leaving behind a few droplets of blood on the stone ledge. Afterwards, he had turned and watched his brothers fly in, one with a mouse and one with a large rat, which he had begun picking at it, knowing his brother wouldn't finish it on his own.

Daenerys, happy that her dragons were fed, walked down the small corridor to the front door, sliding her jeweled sandals on before leaving the house. Rhaenerys was silently playing with a small golden coin she had picked up, flipping it around in her small hands, gazing at herself in the reflection in the gold. She barely noticed when her mother had sat her down on the wooden bench in a small area with a few trees, which were in bloom with beautiful flowers. She happily placed the small golden coin in her mothers lap, as a gesture of love, looking up at her with her big lilac eyes.

But her mothers eyes were on something else. They were fixated on a man on the other side of the small area, he was dark skinned, his arms were crossed elegantly behind his back. She knew him, Xaro Xhoan Daxos, he had been fixated on trying to wed Dany, though any attempt to woo her failed miserably. She did not care if he had all the gold in the world, she was not interested.

Dany looked back down and picked up the golden coin, flipping it between her fingers with all the enthusiasm she could muster. "Thank you." She smiled at Rhaenerys and kissed the top of her head gently, to which Rhay smiled brightly and clapped her hands.

Rhay looked over to the other side of the bench, seeing a beautiful red leaf sitting all by itself. She tried crawling her way over to it, but with no prevail, Dany had her arm firmly around her waist to prevent her from moving. She let out a small cute huff, her small black brows furrowing in the process. A little hand reached out for the leaf, but it was a ways away, impossible for her small arm. Another huff.

She reached with all her might, and suddenly, the lonely red leaf was pulled by something. She kept focusing with all her might to get that leaf to her hands, and it did. She did not know how that happened, but she was happy it did happen. Rhay smiled and watched the little red leaf with her big curious lilac eyes, quite enjoying the color.

..

In his hand was a grand scepter, more beautiful than Gungnir in his opinion. Loki's tired but sharp eyes studied every crevice, taking in every small detail that was carefully added into it. From the golden base to the sharp silver cuts on the top, not to mention the glowing blue orb smack in the middle of it.

He had made a big promise, he knew that. For their army, he must provide Thanos and his servant 'The Other' the Tesseract. But surely this wasn't going to be hard, an army of Chitauri against these weak humans on Midgard. Loki darkly chuckled. Midgard will not be expecting his arrival, and surely he must put every thing on that rock in order. The whole human race was to be under his command, and he liked the sound of that.

..

_Daenerys' eyes shot open tiredly, both eyelids drooping down slightly before the back of her hand rubs her tired eyes. She let the side of her face rest upon her giant fluffy pillow, letting the small cries of Rhaenerys go on. She knew Rhay needed nothing from her, she usually woke up at this time anyway to be lulled back to sleep. Dany cuddled down into the heavy duvet that rested upon her body, letting the duvet reach her nose. _

_She let her eyes rest upon the face in front of her, shifting her way over to the body timidly, keeping her gaze fixated on the sleeping man. She had finally rested her head a few centimeters from the other, feeling his slow and steady breathes against her face. She went over his flawless and calm features that she'd grown to love. She was watching his face, how his brows would furrow for a moment in his sleep then return to calm, how he had a cute little pouty face while he dreamed, and how he would nestle closer to her. _

_A small smile graced her face as she delicately cupped his soft cheek in her palm, her thumb slowly rubbing his cheek lovingly. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, letting her lay in peace alongside her husband until she had heard a loud cry. Dany let out a small breath, not wanting this moment to end. She re-opened her eyes, to see emerald eyes staring back at her. _

_"Did I wake you..?" Daenerys questioned, shifting closer to his body, to which he wrapped a long arm around her frame. Loki then shook his head mildly. _

_"Not you, the little one did." He replied tiredly, sitting himself up from their bed. Dany stretched for a small moment before sitting up herself, wrapping her arms around her waist delicately, resting her head upon his shoulder happily. _

_"I'll get her." Daenerys commented, removing her arms from his thin waist too peel the duvet off her legs, moving it off and swinging her legs to the side to get to her feel. Loki had other plans, he leaned over and pulled her body to his gently, placing a kiss on her lips. He pulled the duvet back over her body and sighed._

_"I'll get her." He said before getting to his feet. It was always Daenerys who tended to Rhay when she cried, seeing as how Loki would either sleep through the wailing or Daenerys would make sure she bolted her way to Rhay's nursery. Dany raised an eyebrow. _

_"If you wish." And with that, Dany laid back down on their comfy bed, pulling the heavy duvet up to her nose with a small smile, watching him walk out of the room to tend to their child. She curled up in a perfect ball, holding her knees up to her chin happily and warmly, awaiting his return._

_Loki slowly padded his way down the small corridor, his eyes fixated on the white marble floors beneath his feet. He had wished her nursery was closer to their bedroom, but he was almost there, the last door to the left. The left side of the hallway had many blue lit squares, from the windows adjacent to them, the moon lighting up the golden wall with the dull blue light. He set his hand on the golden doorknob to her bedroom, slowly turning it to the right and hearing the unlocking sound, slowly opening the door to reveal her dark nursery, the window letting in the blue light from the moon. _

_He made his way to her grand crib, the golden bars making any crib look like a baby cell. He peered over the edge of the crib to see her laying there, angry face and looking up at him, big wobbly tears sitting on the edge of her eyelids. He smiled at the adorable sight, while she just clenched her tiny week old fist and whined at him. _

_He reached his arms down and picked her up gently, holding her tiny body close to his chest. "Why are you crying?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get a response. But she always did respond in her own way, her tears would stop, she'd stop screaming, and she'd always have a little smile on her face. Which was happening now, her tears had stopped, leaving small tear trails on her chubby red blotchy cheeks, though small tears still remained in the corners of her eyes. She reached her little hand up to him, her face had a quizzical look on it, waving her small hand around his face. _

_"You need not to cry, Rhaenerys." He commented, rocking her ever so gently in his arms. He kept his eyes on hers, thinking to himself how lucky they were that she had gotten her mothers eyes. You would never see lilac colored eyes, let alone any color that wasn't blue or the occasional brown. _

_She just furrowed her brows, but a small smile still graced her face, grabbing his chin happily. He chuckled, and brought her upwards, laying a small kiss on her tiny forehead. "You need to sleep now, it's very late." He whispered to her, laying her back down into her crib and tucking her in with her light red duvet. "Good night, Rhaenerys, I love you."_

_.._

It was nothing he couldn't handle, he was sure of it. Loki was strapped into a seat of the aircraft, his arms crossed over his lap as he idly looked over the area he was seated in, a few seats beside him and a few seats in front of him. Everything was silent, except for Steve, Natasha, and Tony speaking with each other. Until there was a blinding flash of lightening through the window of the aircraft, followed by a loud roar of thunder.

Loki raised an eyebrow, leaning forward from his seat and taking a look around the aircraft curiously. Lightening, something he knew so well.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha had asked, looking around the aircraft as well, her red curls bouncing when she moved. Steve turned and saw Loki, raising an eyebrow himself as he crossed his arms.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightening?" He questioned with a bit of a scoff at the end, curious to hear the mans' answer. Loki had just sat back.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said dully, turning his gaze away from the man in front of him and back towards the window, still curious of what he knew what going to happen. Suddenly, there was a crash on the top of the quinjet, a loud one at that. Natasha, Steve, and Tony all looked up to the roof of the quinjet, all three had shocked expressions, though Loki seemed like he had expected this all.

"Something is holding onto the quinjet." Natasha noted, seeing a shadowy figure through the window of the aircraft. Steve goes to grab his cowl while Tony had retrieved his helmet, which had attached itself to the suit. He then walked over to a button, and pressed it, which had opened up the ramp of the quinjet.

"What are you doing?" Steve questioned Tony with a serious look on his face, which Tony had ignored the question and looked forward. That's when Thor had jumped down onto the jets ramp, his red cape blowing with the wind like a dance.

Thor walked forward, immediately hitting Tony away, causing him to collapse onto Steve in a heap. Thor walked forward to his brother, Loki, and picked him up by the neck, knowing Loki would be uninjured by this and jumped out of the plane from the open ramp, and down towards the earth.

Thor and Loki had both violently crashed down onto a cliff below, causing Loki to groan. "Where's the tesseract?" Thor asked harshly, his face etched with the most angry features he could muster.

"Oh, I missed you too." Loki commented dully, his words dripping in sarcasm. Of course he did not miss his brother, Thor was the last person he wanted to see at the moment, and he could not think of the unmentionables. Thor just shook his head angrily at the comment.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" He spat as he raised a brow, his muscles were flexed and he was in a fighting position, knowing Loki would probably start something he did not wish to start.

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth." And with that, Thor let his hammer drop to the cold earth below his feet, walking up to Loki and pulling him to his feet, keeping hold of his collar.

"They burned her." Thor said coldly, his angry blue gaze kept hold of Loki's emerald green eyes.

Loki gulped thickly. "Burned who." He clenched his fists tightly.

"You know who." Thor said, loosening the grip of Loki's collar, knowing how upset he was going to be. "And they gave your daughter away to a family without children." Thor took a deep breath at the memory, he made sure he was no where near the center of Asgard for the burning. But what he did made sure was that Rhaenerys was sent to a good family, he knew he made a good choice.

Loki looked down to the ground below, not daring to say anything. He could feel his heart pounding already, feeling as if his rib cage was going to crack open from the painful hear pounding. _Burned? _He thought angrily, flashes of pictures of Daenerys in his mind, then pictures of Odin. Loki could feel every vein in his body throbbing angrily.

"This was Odin's doing, correct?" Loki seethed, not turning his gaze to his older brother, not able to.

"It was his command for her to be punished, yes, but not his decision for the punishment, brother."

Loki scoffed at that, looking away angrily. More that angry, infuriated. Broken hearted. When all this time he though the could return to Asgard to retrieve his beautiful wife from that mess of a castle. She was gone now. This was something he couldn't believe. He shook his head, he knew he shouldn't have gotten attached to her. He knew it. His heart had deceived him and did it anyways, and this is what he gets. What she gets, for his actions.

But there was a possibility for his daughter, all he would have to do was kill whoever adopted her, and take her back. But that would have to wait, he wasn't going to give in to Thor's plan to bring him back.

So Loki sucked it up, hiding all emotion in a quick facade and looked back to his brother, who had piped up. "Give me the Tesseract brother."

...

**AN: Don't worry, Loki will react more, just not now. ;) I hope you liked this one, obviously the Avengers is in play for the time being, so yeah. :D Tell me your favorite part? Mine was the flashback. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Thor or Game Of Thrones. **


	7. Chapter 7

A small puddle of water hung in the air, right above Rhaenerys' face. The small puddle shifted in many forms, from a circle to an uneven blob. Rhay's face glimmered happily, as she watched the small puddle dance before her eyes. Her small hands were raised, making the blob move which ever way she wanted. A small giggle erupted from the little girl, causing her to lose focus and drop the puddle. The puddle had landed in a small splash on her and her mothers legs, where Rhay had just laughed, leaving Daenerys shocked.

"How did you do that..?" She had asked, resting her chin upon the girls small head, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. She instead got the cute baby gibberish, but a mother could always tell what their child was saying. "Oh, is that right?" Dany wrapped her arms around her daughter lovingly, kissing her cheek in the process.

Rhaenerys just looked up to her with her big lilac eyes, raising her hand and grabbing her moms cheek happily, saying something more in baby talk.

"Do it again?" Dany questioned, raising a small eyebrow to her. Rhay just laid back against her mother tiredly and kicked her legs around. Dany just smiled and ran her fingers though the girls long silky black hair, which was adorned with a small ribbon and braid. She thought back to Loki, and his magic abilities, knowing Rhaenerys was going to take after him, seeing as how she had already begun learning the wonders of magic on her own. She just wished Loki was here to guide her with it, to make sure she wasn't doing something bad.

But for now, making small puddles float was no harm to them.

..

Loki sat on the small pew in the glass chamber they had stuck him in, did these foolish humans think that this alone was going to contain him? That aside, Loki had really made no attempt to escape this flying fortress, instead he was content with just his thoughts, which of course were usually interrupted by Thor, like usual.

But the atmosphere in his confinement was serene at the moment, he was not being bugged by Natasha, Thor, or Nick furry, though his thoughts were the exact opposite of serene. His mind was murky, not believing how his life could have went so downhill so quick. And no, he wasn't thinking about being in this cramped glass cell, everything else but the latter. How in a blink of an eye he lost all family, not just his wife and daughter, but the people he grew up thinking were his parents. Then to find out they were the cause of his wife being burned to death then his daughter being gifted away to some family.

Loki took a deep breath, knowing fully well it was utterly useless to get worked up about the topic. By the time he had re-opened his eyes he saw him, Thor standing on the other side of the glass. "Is there any particular reason you're here this time?"

Thor stood there for a moment before sliding a chair from the back of the large room to the wall of glass. "Brother, I just wanted you to know I did everything in my power to stop him." He explained, folding his hands over his lap. Loki just raised a brow. "Father would have none of Mother and I's protests." Which was a true statement. Odin would never give Thor or Frigga a chance to state their opinions on the matter. His opinion was influenced solely that she was as much danger to Asgard as her father was to Westeros beyond the mountains. It haunted Thor the following nights, knowing his father would have stooped to such levels on an assumption.

Loki watched Thor dully. "Spare me your words, Thor, they wont bring them back. Now if you please, I want to be left alone." Thor merely looked down at the cold hard floor, his blue eyes darkened with grief. He could only imagine the pain Loki was going through, unable to see this happening to his own family.

Thor stood upright, grabbing the chair by the back with his lean arm. "As you wish, brother." And with that, Thor stood the chair where it was sitting before and walked out of the room, leaving Loki alone in his glass compartment.

He was left alone once more, a feeling he ought to get used to, the cold feeling of knowing you have nothing left to go back to. Instead of realizing this fact, Loki chose another path to take, honing his magic skills.

He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, something he much needed from the horrid fluorescent lights above him, and clasped his hands together on his lap. Did he dare try to focus in on Asgard? Yes, he dared, as he let his magic do the work. He focused in on the energy of the souls to begin with, most had a dull hazy blue around the soul, which was standard for most Æsir. A handful of toned down green souls were scattered among the crowds, which signaled healers, they worked magic with herbs and those sorts. Nothing stood out to Loki, everything looked the same. He didn't sense his daughters soul, at least not within the perimeter he was searching.

Of course, he had nothing better to do in this cell, so he continued. He expanded the area he was searching until he had reached the outskirts of the city, furrowing his brows in the process. He had seen no little purple-blue soul like he should have, which filled him with concern, then doubt. Had Thor been telling him the truth about what had happened to Rhaenerys? Was she too burned alongside her mother?

Another deep breath, reminding himself to stay calm. He kept expanding the perimeter of his magic, now way past the city limits. More hazy blue souls, the few green souls, the few white souls (which meant they were elderly; near death), but no little purple-blue soul.

This was taking a while, and draining his magic quickly, but thankfully for him he was well trained, he was quick at regenerating his strength and magic. He was heading north, scouring the land a soul at a time. His eyes remained closed, clenched with determination that he would find that soul no matter what.

A very long time had passed, still only finding the souls he didn't care for. Until of course, he had found a small purple-blue soul, one he found remarkably similar to Rhaenerys' soul. With what little magic he had left, he zoomed into the soul, almost instantly recognizing that this was the soul he was searching for.

Her tiny soul was accompanied by two blue souls and one purple soul. Purple, meaning magic of the other kind, usually destruction, illusion, conjuration, or darker magic. This must be the one, the family that was merely _taking care _of his child while he was unable to. He watched the four souls for a moment, his feelings were a mixture of angry and content, but as the moment had passed, Loki blacked out.

...

_"And them?" Daenerys had questioned, pointing her index fingers towards two people walking past them in the gardens, turning her violet eyes back towards Loki for an answer. Loki was sitting beside her, on a beautifully carved bench in the royal gardens. Rhaenerys sat contently in his lap, her tiny week old fist in her mouth as she gummed at it. _

_Loki raised a brow and focused in. "The woman has a blue soul, the elder man has a lighter blue soul. He's most likely going to pass away within the upcoming weeks." He stated, leaving the focus of his magic and looking back to his wife with his shining green eyes. She smiled, very much impressed with this, though he has shown her more extravagant spells he knew. _

_"What color is your soul?" She asked, cocking her head to the side a tad, entwining her fingers over her lap as she awaited his next answer. _

_"Ah. I cannot see my own soul." He smiled at her, though she did look saddened by his response. "But, when I was younger and being taught the fundamentals of magic, I had asked the very same question. The sorcerer said my soul was a darker blue, basically a deep violet. I never understood why my soul differed colors than most Æsir." He thought for a small moment before returning to what he was saying. "But Frost Giants have dark blue souls, so I would imagine the dark blue soul combined with the purple magic soul would make my darker violet soul."_

_Daenerys nodded, a small smile grew upon her face. Why was she so interested in this? She grew up never learning about magic, where she had come from it was shunned upon, most people turned their backs when faced a question about magic. But magic was something she found normal now, and if anything it was more interesting than just brutal sword fighting. Another question popped up in her mind. "What about Rhaenerys soul? What color is hers?" _

_"A violet color, not as dark as mine of course." He turned his gaze towards the little girl sitting happily on his lap, watching the small yellow birds on the ledge in front of her. She giggled as a small bird flew away off into the tree down the garden trail. Dany merely nodded._

_"And what about mine?" She raised a delicate eyebrow, the question had been itching to come out. Was hers just a normal blue like the majority of people in Asgard? She hoped not, finding that too boring. Maybe it was a green, though she had never tried her hand at healing or magic healing in her life. _

_"Your soul." He said with a small smile. "Is one that I've never seen before. Your soul burns a fierce red, very amazing."_

_..._

**AN: Sorry, this is a small chapter. :I But I've been in and out of the hospital and doctors office's in the past week, so I didn't have much time to write. But this is, (in my opinion) where the story gets better, and I hope you guys think so too. Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me really happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I am still not owning GOT or THOR characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Loki had awakened not long after he had blacked out, slowly rubbing the bags under his eyes with his hands as he regained his thoughts. He managed to open his eyes, careful not to do it too quick and burn his eyes from the shining lights above him. He felt weak, his magic had been drained and his strength was gone. He had a slight headache, fixing that with a small amount of magic. He crossed his arms, his gaze wandering around the room dully, as if the room had changed at all since he was out.

He sighed in frustration, wishing he knew the map beyond Asgard as well as he should have, he had no clue where this family had taken Rhaenerys', but thankfully he remembered the general location. His heart warmed up for a moment, knowing she was safe for the time being. She was not burned, that's when the warmth went away.

He was going to avenge Daenerys, that was a fact. It was something that frustrated him beyond belief, though that was something he deemed normal. Damn Odin and everything he stood for, shouldn't the man be for peace? Shouldn't he be the one voice that objected against something as bad as a public burning? Apparently not. Odin had lied to him all these years, kidnapping him from his home to later use him to bring peace among the Frost Giants and Asgard. Then to have killed Loki's wife, because of his actions. It was not Daenerys that did the things he did, she did not send the Destroyer after Thor. Sure her father was a mad king in Westeros, but she had never met him. Loki was sure Frigga would have done something, he wished Frigga would have taken Rhaenerys instead of passing her along like she had meant nothing to her. And people called Loki deranged.

And so, Loki continued to sit and brood to himself, waiting for his magic and strength to come back to him. All the while not knowing Daenerys was actually alive and well, caring for their daughter.

A little while later...

A small smile made it's way to Loki's features, feeling the magic return to his body like an electrical current. He felt good, energized was a perfect word. He had a drive now, if he could not be face to face with his daughter, he may as well use his magic to communicate with her.

He drew in a long breath, closing his jade eyes slowly, not wanting to be too haste. The black from his closed eyes disappeared, seeing the clear grid of Asgard once more, the grid dotted with the many souls that resided there. He knew which direction he found her soul last time, so he skipped over the land at a very fast pace. He wouldn't admit to being eager, but of course he was hoping to get another glimpse of her soul.

And soon enough he did, finding that little soul with the same souls he saw her with earlier, though they were not surrounding her, they were surrounding something else. But that didn't matter at the moment.

He zoomed in, getting a closer look at her soul. From only this he could tell she was growing healthy, no weak link in her soul wavelengths. He smiled a tad as he roused more magic from within, and using it to interact with her. He knew she wasn't adept with magic, no almost-one-year-old child would be. He's done this with her before, when they were back in Asgard. She had gotten used to him connecting with her via soul wavelengths.

So he continued, doing the exact same thing he had used to do, connecting with her. She had noticed as well, though she could not understand how to do anything back, Loki could tell.

A small smile crept upon Rhaenerys' tired face, being woken from her small nap from something unknown to her. She had felt this before, she knew of it. She waved a small arm into the air out of curiosity. She felt like she had been given a big hug, but not a usual hug like her mother would give her, no not that kind of hug. Her soul had begun emitting waves of happiness, she knew what this was. Not entirely, but she knew her father has done this with her before. She knew because he would do this is the garden with her, sitting on his lap when she was only a week old.

She missed him dearly, which is why she was so ecstatic at the moment, wishing her mother was here with her, but her mother had gone for a walk. But that was the least of her worries, her father was 'speaking' with her after so long. She cooed and reached up again, expecting to see him peer over her crib, pick her up, and hold her like he had done many times.

But nothing, she had not seen her father in many months, almost nearing a year. Big wobbly tears swelled up behind her eyes, reaching her eyelids and crashing down like a waterfall. Her bottom lip quivered, as she tried to hold in her cry, knowing her mother never liked it when she cried. She couldn't help it, they just came. She couldn't hold it in, immediately letting out a small cry, which was bound to prolong.

Loki's brows furrowed a bit, why did she go from happy to sad? He thought for a moment, was this really good for her? He realized only then this was the ultimate tease for her. Losing both her parents, he shouldn't have been toying around with her, though he had never meant her no harm. Maybe she was getting better, getting used to her new family and he had just interrupted.

He let out a sigh, curling his fingers into fists slowly as he let his magic fade away. He had never thought of it this way, though he hadn't realized this would happen. But she was his daughter dammit, he could do as he pleased, it wasn't like she was permanently staying with that family.

With that, he took in a deep breath, attempting to stay calm from this obviously stressful mess he had gotten himself into.

...

Xaro pushed open the large beige door to her wing of his castle, letting Daenerys step forth first. Her feet carrying her down the few steps from the door slowly, hey eyes had averted from the ground to the scene before her, her heart pounding wildly. Men, her followers, slaughtered. Their throats slit in a haste attempt to have them dead within the second, and it worked. Their bodies slumped alongside the walls, benches, and laying on the cold stone floor in their own pools of blood. It was fresh.

She gazed around in horror, her breath hitching in her throat as her violet eyes turned up to the ledge of her room, fearing the worst for her daughter dragons. She had began running to the stairs upwards, while Xaro quickly closed the beige door behind them, yelling to close the gates and to bring the guards. "Daenerys!" He called out, jogging after her long gone form in an attempt to catch up to her, but she kept running.

Her legs brought her up the stairs as fast as she could, grabbing the rail harshly, feeling her chest closing in on itself. When she had stopped, she whipped her head to her room, seeing her empty dragon cages. "Where are they!" She yelled, then seeing her hand-maiden Irri, sprawled across the floor like a rag-doll.

Irri was the least of her worries at the moment, as Daenerys rushed over to her daughters crib, hoping they had left her daughter be. But they had not. Rhaenerys was no where to be seen, her cries were not heard.

Daenerys took in a sharp breath, they had taken _everything _that belonged to her. They killed her followers, her hand-maiden, stolen her dragons, and the worst of all of this, stole her baby. Dany fell to her knees beside Irri, feeling infuriated hot tears making their way up to her eyes, but she would not let them though, checking Irri for any signs of life, Irri had twitched, she was barely alive. She was badly beaten by the looks of it, which had Dany at the point of spontaneously combustion from all these feelings she had. Was her daughter beaten? Killed?

She took in another sharp breath. "Where are they?!" She screamed, her voice filled with hatred and despair. The only family she had left, gone. Taken away from her. Stolen from her. It was only then Xaro had stepped into the room, taken back from the events in front of his eyes.

Dany let out a small whimper and let her head fall lifelessly, her long silver-blonde hair falling down and touching the tip of Irri's nose, which earned a dying cough from the woman.

Dany opened her teary violet eyes, staring down at the terribly injured woman in front of her. "Irri..?" She whispered, holding her close in hopes for information. "Tell me what happened."

Irri opened her chocolate eyes in pain, both were swollen and swelled with tears. She raised her hand to her face, watching Daenerys' hair make a curtain for the two of them, and with that, Irri had pointed to the man in the doorway. Xaro. Dany's brows furrowed, was this really his doing? Irri had understood this and nodded, opening her mouth to speak.

"..Pyat Pree.." She whispered, her voice ridden with death. "Court... Wizard ..In _Asgard.." _She coughed up blood this time, letting the liquid dribble down the sides of her mouth. "Go Daenerys.." And with that, Irri's eyes had closed, her hand laying limp against her bruised body.

Daenerys sat there for a while, holding Irri's body in her arms sadly, not caring if her tears were running down her cheeks freely. She let out a choked sob, rubbing the back of her hand to her cheeks to wipe the tears away, but to no prevail. They kept coming, she had not shed tears for a while now, she she found now a time to let loose all of her emotions.

All the while Jorah and entered the room, asking Xaro kindly to take his leave to let him talk to Daenerys alone, which he had done. He let out a small sigh, watching the heart-broken girl weep for a moment before cautiously making his way to her, crouching beside her small frame and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Daenerys.." He whispered gently. "Do you have any idea who did this?" She promptly nodded, wiping the tears away fully before laying Irri's dead form onto the ground gently, looking up at the man in the process.

"A man named Pyat Pree. He is the Court Wizard of _Asgard_." She spat, putting an angry emphasis on the word Asgard. She stood up, feeling her knees about to buckle but she kept pressing on, brushing her clothing off with her tear soaked palms."He is the one who took them." She fumed, keeping her stern glare on Jorah. The man just kept his gaze affixed to the floor, playing this situation over in his head.

Daenerys crossed her arms angrily. "We're going to see Xaro. Right now." She said sternly as she turned on her heels and left the room, leaving Jorah to follow her towards Xaro's part of his castle.

...

She walked in calmly, knowing she should have seen this coming. Her face was still, not a hint of emotion anywhere to be seen. In front of her was Xaro, laying cloth-less in his bed, alongside her last hand-maiden, Doreah, who was also naked under the sheets.

"Princes-" Doreah had began to cry, her face immediately becoming red, tears cascading down her cheeks as she pulled the sheets to cover her bare chest. Int he blink of an eye, Jorah had snagged the vault key off Xaro's neck, holding it close to his body.

"Come." Daenerys spoke sternly, turning on her heels gracefully as she begun to lead them out of the room. When they had reached the vault, Jorah stepped forward with the gold and emerald colored vault piece in his hand, placing it in it's respectful place and turning it, earning a click from the vault.

Xaro told Daenerys that there was enough golden coins to buy her an army to take the Iron Throne. If she had wed this man, half of the innards of the vault would be hers, for her to take over the throne. She waited in anticipation for what was within the vault, her arms crossed over her chest.

When the vault door was pulled open, Dany stepped forward, taking a torch from a guard. Empty, not even a single coin lay in the cold dark room of the vault. She scoffed and turned back to Xaro. "Nothing." A smug looked grew upon her face, slowly walking away from the vault. "Thank you, Xaro. Thank you for teaching me this lesson." She spoke harshly, his face ridden with fear. She looked to her follower, giving him a nod.

The guard ushered Doreah and Xaro towards the vault, Xaro beginning to beg. "I am the King. I can help you now. We can take the Iron Thron-Please Princess, please!" Both Xaro and Doreah had begged, knowing fully well what Dany's intentions were.

But Daenerys stood there, looking at the two with no regret what-so-ever. Watching Jorah close the vault door in front of them and handing her the key, to which a small smile grew upon her face.

After that, she had her men take everything out of Xaro's house, that was worth anything of course. Silver plates, golden necklaces, the gold trims on his attire. Everything.

She needed a proper ship, to return the Asgard and take back what was hers, her daughter and dragons.

...

**AN: It's going to get interesting, I promise. Thank you for the reviews, I really love them! I'd love it if you guys would tell me something you want to see in the upcoming chapters, I'm open for anything. As for Rhaenerys' name, I never actually gave it any thought. I suppose it's like Daenerys but with an 'Rh' instead of the D. **

**asdfghjkl, I'm excited for next chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything from THOR or GOT. **


	9. Chapter 9

Loki stood, brooding to himself silently as Thor took his arm, walking on hard cobble flooring in a large garden area. Why was Loki brooding, aside from being captured yet again? Because his hands were in shackles and his mouth was adorned with a muzzle, of course Loki thought the muzzle was a bit much. But Thor had admitted to demanding the muzzle, so Loki could not tell any more lies for the time being.

Loki's eyes scanned the area, seeing Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Bruce gathered around him and Thor, all in their casual clothing. Natasha and Clint murmuring things to each other like petty school children, at least that's the way Loki had saw it. He turned his gaze away, their faces had only made him angrier than he already was, which you would think was impossible. Instead, he watched the shackles on his wrists, the tiny breakable links that linked his arms. Did they really think these would hold him? No, they wouldn't hold him, but he was tired, and drained. These mortals did an _alright _job Loki had admitted to himself, especially admiring how he'd gotten outsmarted by the woman, which didn't make him angry, impressed actually. Though of course they were still mere mortals.

When he had returned his gaze upward, Thor looked at him, his golden hair shining brightly under the rays of the sun. In his hand, he held the Tesseract and Mjolnir, waiting for Loki to grab onto the other handle of the contraption guarding the Tessie, which Loki had grabbed. Thor pulled his part of the handle, the ground below the two brothers shining a bright blue, then it cascaded upwards, consuming the men. By this time, they had left Midgard. Leaving the rest of the Avengers to their own accord.

Ah, he hadn't seen Asgard in a while. He stood on the rainbow bridge, with Thor by his side, Loki's gaze watching the city. He knew he was in for a real treat when Thor mentioned they were going to see their father. Oh how Loki longed to correct his terminology, _his _father, not Loki's.

The two had begun walking down the rainbow bridge, towards the castle, all the while Loki was casually looking around, noticing nothing new here. He paid no attention the the central court of the city, where presumably his late wife was burned, though he winced slightly. He kept walking alongside Thor, his hands remained shackled together loosely.

Loki was curious to what the All-Father had in mind for him as a punishment, of course the All-Father could do as he pleased. Perhaps he'd be sentenced to a home arrest, like when he was younger with Thor, and would play tricks on the guards. A home arrest would provide Loki with sufficient rest and alone time, which he had not been granted since he was falling through the endless abyss. Ah, the endless abyss, sometimes he thought back to it, such a simple time that was.

Thor placed his large masculine hands on the large golden doors of the castle, pushing them open with ease, a small smile etched onto his face. Loki had watched Thor. _What's there to be happy about? _He thought to himself, as he looked straight ahead and followed the blonde towards the doors of the Throne Room, almost hesitantly. Was he not permitted to just a few minutes by himself? Perhaps change his set of clothing and sit down for a while.

Nope, he walked right along with Thor into the Throne Room, the golden walls beaming brightly against Loki's eyes. Then his eyes laid rest on Odin, who sat like a lump on the golden throne, his arms resting on the gallant throne arm rests. He continued walking until Thor had stopped him, right before the steps of the Throne. This was going to be ugly, Loki could tell already.

"Father, it was hard, but I've brought Loki and the Tesseract where they belong." Thor had broken the silence with a grin on his face, holding the Tesseract up proudly, which had earned a nod from his father. Thor handed the Tesseract off to a guard, to be brought back to safe keeping, with upgraded security.

"Loki..." Odin had begun, the mere sound of his voice made Loki's blood boil. The mans cold blue eyes watched Loki cautiously. "What you have done is unforgivable. Not to mention a disgrace to Asgard."

"Now Father." Thor had started, raising a hand cautiously. "What Loki has done was unforgivable, yes. But he had reason behind his actions." Thor stated, feeling good about himself, for being Loki's voice when he could not use his own.

Odin had just shook his head, closing his old eyes, making his crows feet more apparent. "Believe me Father, I am as angry as you are, but he is still family, and I will not stand to lose my brother again."

Ah, there he went again, using incorrect terminology. Loki had faintly shook his head, though if Thor could actually manage to weasel Loki out of this one, he would be somewhat grateful, but not show it.

"Thor..." Odin had warned, though not in a viscous manner. More of a 'you know what he's capable of' look. Thor just shook his head, having none of this. He respected his father, of course, but sometimes he would have no reason when upset.

"Father, please."

Odin sighed and rubbed the dark heavy bags under his eyes, he was ridden with stress at the moment. It seemed like ages Loki and Thor stood in front of this old man until he had finally spoken. "If Loki stays, I will make permanently sew his mouth shut to keep him from uttering lies once more. He will also be under constant supervision." He boomed, his old blue eyes had opened once more to see the two men, one baffled and the other with the constant hard stare from his green eyes.

Odin picked his large form up from the chair, ascending down the few stairs to where Loki and Thor had stood, Loki neither moved nor flinched. Was Loki scared of the needle that would soon pierce his lips and bind them together? Not at all, he supposed he had it coming, though he was going to find it too much work to use magic to give himself nutrients, seeing as how he would no longer be able to eat.

A servant had provided Odin with everything he needed, a needle and thin black thread. With that the servant walked over to Loki, unfastening the muzzle from the back and clipping it off, leaving Loki an almost free man.

"Any last words to say, Loki?" Thor questioned, raising a blonde brow at the man, though his gaze watched Odin attaching the thread to the needle, feeling a cold shiver run down his body. The needle did not look friendly.

Loki merely adjusted his clothing at that point, raising his hard glare from his dark clothes. "I'm surprised you had not brought up a public burning first, All-Father." He commented darkly, staring at the old mans blue eyes with such hate. Odin was quite baffled, looking over to his first son, which Thor had just shrugged. Of course Thor told him, he couldn't keep something like that from Loki.

"Well then, we'll begin Loki. Kneel down." Funny, Loki had thought, as he very much despised kneeling for the All-Father, but he did, carefully going down on one knee to being the gory process of his mouth being closed shut.

He closed his eyes calmly as he imagined different things, other than feeling the needle pierce through his bottom lip and being brought through his top lip, the bitter taste of blood came to him immediately. Still, he took deep calm breathes, clenching and unclenching his fists tightly, feeling the needle pass through his bottom lip and through the top, then a few more times until he presumed this was over.

From each corner of his mouth and all the way down his neck, his blood had spilled, not doing anything to cleanse it. He re-opened his hardened eyes, first seeing the bloody needle in Odin's hand, then Thor's saddened look on his face.

It was painful, and his mouth was coated in blood at this time now. He just wished the All-Father would let him go and do things to his own accord, excusing the guards from the equation. Odin had stepped back, away from the blood dripping Loki and made his way back to the Throne, excusing the two brothers from the Throne Room.

Loki turned on his heels, immediately leaving that room and towards his own room, to have a nice bath and a change of clothes, letting the servants wipe his blood off the white marble floors.

...

Daenerys stood in awe at the monster before her, a gallant ship was docked and awaiting her arrival. She was eager to board her newly purchased ship, not just a ship, but she had also acquired a healthy amount of followers, those she had not purchased. Once she entered the ship, the only thing she heard was the creaking of the ship, and the clicking of her shoes against the hard wood floors, keeping herself sturdy by holding onto the wall.

Her men entered the ship as well, all taking their respectful places in the bunkers, where as she had found herself a bedroom with a simple cot. Not that she needed a crib at the moment. She placed the palms of her hands on the small bed, carefully crawling to the headboard, bringing her knees up to her chin with a small sigh.

The last time she was on a ship was with her baby girl, curled up with her on a bed, leaving Asgard far behind them. Now she was returning to the dreaded place to take back what was hers, not that she was planning on staying, seeing as how there was nothing there for her currently to make her stay. Though she did promise to one day have Odin's head on a spear outside her house, that she would stay for. She just didn't have the power for the time being.

Another sigh, followed by her throwing the thin blanket over her shivering body. She buried her face into the pillow angrily, had Odin not taken such drastic actions she would not be in such a position. Had Loki not let loose his grip of Thor's hammer, he'd still be alive. Her face crinkled sadly, memories of her late husband crowded her mind, it was an incredibly sensitive topic.

She closed her eyes and imagined she was not in this raggedy old boat cot, but in her grand bed with the thick duvets and silken sheets, cuddled up against Loki's chest like she always did in the mornings. A small smile graced her features, remembering the fond memories of the two together, it seemed so long ago. Her face would be right in the crook of his neck, her hand placed gently on his chest happily, and not to mention the short lived quiet intimacy.

The boat had begun rocking, indicating that the ship had set sail through the docking port and out into the open sea. Pyat Pree better pray to the Norns for his mercy, for if he touched a single hair atop her head, he was going to regret the day he ever laid a hand on Rhaenerys.

...

Dipping his hands into the lukewarm, he quickly brought them up along with the handful of water, which had splashed upon his face. Loki had cursed to himself, waking up with dried blood sputtered across his mouth and pillow. His emerald eyes watched as the water splashed onto his face splashed back into the bowl of the sink, tinged a light red. He carefully cleaned the area where the stitches entered his skin, growing weary of the sharp pains he felt when he accidentally moved his lips.

When Loki had finished removing the splattered blood from his face, he walked back to his bedroom, ignoring the bold crib that stood parallel to the wall beside the bed. He changed out of his night attire and into a fresh set of his black, green, and golden armor, fastening every belt and buckle that were attached to his garment. When he was satisfied he had gotten everything, he stepped out of his room, seeing the two guards stationed outside his door, both had been there since their guard shifts very late in the night.

He had been requested by Queen Frigga, for an apparent stroll through the garden. Though he had not wanted to see anyone at all this day, except the guards that he was forced to bear, Frigga was one person that he could stand for more than half an hour.

Loki made his way down the hallway, his arms crossed behind his back as he strolled, the guards following close behind with their spears in hand. Loki doubted he was going to try to escape anytime soon, he was weak and worn out at the moment, still sore from the encounter with the big green beast back on Midgard. His whole face was sore from the dreaded thread that held his lips together, not to mention Odin was not good with a needle and thread. Had he not seen the asymmetry? Perhaps a child could have seen the mistakes.

Loki had arrived outside, his boots crunching down on the soft gravel trail of the royal garden, immediately spotting Frigga seated upon a bench underneath a Cercis canadensis tree, which was in bloom with small beautiful pinkish lavender colored flowers. This tree was one of Daenerys' favorites in this garden, along with the Flowering Dogwood tree, down the right side.

He sauntered over to the woman on the bench, her shimmering blue eyes looked up from the book she held in her eyes to Loki's cold emerald eyes, a smile gracing her features. Her slender hand reached down and gently tapped the seat beside her, insinuating that he take a seat beside her. Which he did, gently taking a seat at the edge of the bench, his gaze falling upon the many birds that claimed the trees and ledges as their homes.

"My son." She smiled warmly at him, placing her balmy hand against his much larger colder hands, he did not once lay an eye on her. "I hope you are feeling well this fine morning?" She glanced between his eyes and the black thread on his mouth, feeling a tugging at her heart. Surely sewing his mouth shut was not her husbands best idea, and if she heard his idea, she would have spoken against it.

What was the point of her speaking to him if he could not speak back? She must be teasing him. Alas, he remained silent, as if he could reply even if he wanted to. His glance still remained on a small blue bird perched upon a branch of the willow not far from them, the small bird had made a perfect round little nest.

"I hope you are not having a too hard time with this...Thread." She spoke, her voice laced with dread and pity for her sons condition. The thread looked very tight "I would not have chosen a punishment so cruel."

_Ah, but you're fine with the burning of my wife and gifting away my daughter? _Loki thought darkly. Frigga was not so innocent as she seemed, she had no voice, it was simple. She was yet another Queen that was outspoken, yet if she had a chance she would not take it.

The tension was very thick in the beautiful gardens, Loki unable to speak while Frigga showed no signs of stopping. Both had no clue what was unfolding beyond the city gates.

xx

**AN: Yeah. ;) I bought the Avengers Blu-Ray and I've watched it about a gajillion times, got my father addicted. Feels good, but this chapter came incredibly easy and fast to me, suddenly it was 2,589 words, so I decided I'll stop it for now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	10. Chapter 10

Daenerys groaned lowly, her eyes clenched shut forcibly, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead. The rocking turned out to be a bit too much for Daenerys as she slept, waking with a dried mouth and a hot sweat. She felt physically ill, her stomach turning just as the boat was to the sea.

She threw her legs over the side of the small cot, taking a deep breath in as she rubbed her eyes of the sleep that still remained. Her silver-blonde hair cascading over her slim figure, her hair dotted with tangles here and there. She shook her head, ridding a few stray hairs from her line of sight and stood up, wobbling a tad from the shifting boat, and padded over to the port window.

She saw land not too far away from the boat, the land where she and Rhaenerys boarded the boat that took them away from there. She crossed her arms over the small sill, resting her chin upon her arms all snuggly. Her violet eyes trailed away from the docking port and set upon something in the distance.

Asgard, in all it's glory, stood far away. The castle walls stood gallantly, reflecting the sunlight off the golden walls it was built from. _Where is this 'Court Wizard' Pyat Pree?_ She thought with a furrowed brow, trying to remember there ever being a separate building for a court wizard. She debated with herself whether or not the open room to the right of the throne room was the court wizards lab, then realized that open area was a map room, along with many shelves of books. She sighed in frustration, why must this be so hard? She ran a hand through her white locks and turned to her clothing, changing out of her night wear and exiting her room to find some food.

After she had her less than anticipated meal, she stepped out in the open, the salty wind of the ocean whipped around her, bringing her tresses along with it. She inhaled the air slowly, rubbing her bare arms with her palms slowly, spotting Jorah near the front of the ship.

She wandered over to him slowly, not turning her gaze off the ocean before her. "Jorah. Where do I find this Court Wizard?" She questioned as the boat was slowly turning into the boarding docks. He took a moment to think about it, flattening out his silver plate armor in the process.

"The court wizard usually has a separate building for his lab. If not that, then he's somewhere within the castle. Most likely one of the abandoned wings." He explained, crossing his arms whilst raising a brow. "We're going to have to be careful. For all we know, it could have been Odin who sent this Pyat Pree." She promptly nodded. What we she do without Jorah? Something stupid, surely.

He was her voice of reason. She'd rather just charge in there and take Rhaenerys back, she was her daughter anyways. But they were Gods, and much stronger than her boat-full of followers. She'd be killed in a matter of minutes, and hopefully they weren't stupid to try and burn her again. On the topic of burning, Asgard was in for a treat when her dragons grew in the future.

Daenerys turned on her heels once the boat had stopped completely, grabbing a sky blue cowl, draping it over her head to conceal her identity. Dany stepped down off the boat with Jorah by her side, leaving most of the men behind to guard their boat, while a couple followed behind her. Jorah walked up ahead, hailing a carriage for the four to get a ride to the big city.

The four climbed into the horse drawn carriage, paying in advance to the carriage driver. Daenerys drew her cowl close to her body, only her violet eyes peered out from the light blue fabric. Slowly, her fists tightened up angrily, both in fear and frustration.

What was her plan? How was she to retrieve her little one when she had no idea where she was located? She was running into this completely blind, for all she knew it could have been Odin's doing, that's if he knew she was alive. She had no allies in that place, and now she was going in with three other men to defend her from Gods? Her heart pounded furiously, Gods versus three swordsmen. The answer was obvious.

Daenerys grew used to the constant bumps and turns of the carriage after a small while, her heart continued pounding and her fists still clenched onto the cowl tightly. Though she grew excited to see her baby again, to see her radiant smiling face in her arms once more.

There, they were on the outskirts of the city, out of harms way for the time being. Jorah had stepped out of the carriage, requesting directions to the Court Wizards area. She watched as the man he had asked pointed out near the castle grounds, to which Jorah had nodded and thanked him, returning back to the carriage.

"Separate building, but it's still on the castle grounds." Jorah informed her with a sigh as he sat his bottom down on the wooden seat. He wiped sweat off his balding head as the carriage had started again towards the direction Jorah said.

Daenerys nodded silently, her gaze falling upon the ground beneath the carriage wheels, gravel crumbling beneath the shear weight of of everything. The gravel turned to dark cobblestone, houses started to appear as the carriage went through the side streets of the city. Children were outside running with their siblings and friends, playing the game of tag or even training with their swords, of course accompanied by their parents. You could smell the home-cooking of the mothers who slaved away in their kitchen to prepare a feast for their family, large roasts and stuffed pig, even home brewed mead. Daenerys missed those meals, when she would eat the most delicious meals prepared by the chefs in the castle kitchens. She sat back against the back rest of the carriage, watching the houses come and go, the children laughing with each other happily while they played with their wooden swords.

"There, that's it." Jorah said, twisting his body to view the front of the carriage, pointing his hand towards a tall stone building. It was an eerie looking building, the stone was dark, moss grew in-between the cracks and crevices. When the carriage had finally pulled up to the stairs leading up towards the building, Daenerys had darted out, leaving Jorah and the two men in her dust.

She gulped thickly as she raced around the circular building, her nails digging into her palm from her tightly clenched fists. She saw no doorway, her heart beginning to pound harder than before, racing around once more before appearing within the building. She took a shaky deep breath, the air in the building was thick, not to mention it was dusty. She covered her mouth with her cowl, reaching her other hand out to take a torch off the beige cobble wall.

"I want them back!" Daenerys had yelled, turning her gaze to the only way up, a small narrow staircase. No response. She slowly walked up the steps, holding the torch out as far away from her body as she could, wanting her line of sight to be clear. "Here I am!" She screamed once more, her fury coming forth. "Are you scared of a little girl?!"

Off in the distance, cries were heard. Her dragons were the most prominent ones, but she heard it. Her daughters little voice mixed upon the cries of her three dragons. Her eyes widened, following the stairs until she reached the top. A door met her, to which she promptly turned the handle and swung it open. Nothing. Nothing but many other doors, along with a strangle stone pedestal that was smack in the center of the room.

She heard the cries again, but she did not know where these terrible sounds came from. Taking her chances, she opened a door, stepping through and entering a snowy room. Her brows furrowed. _What is this place...?_ She thought to herself, seeing large stain glass windows in front of her, large pillars supported the crumbling ceiling.

She walked forward slowly, hearing the snow crunch under her boots as she continued down the steps. She dropped her torch when she had moved to the middle of the room, since the room had been brightened from the snow fall.

To her left, was the magnificent Iron Throne, it was the centerpiece of the room, sitting under a crumbled part of the ceiling. This had piked the woman's interest, causing her to curiously walk towards the snow covered piece, her violet eyes widened in awe. She reached her hand out to touch the arm rest, that's when she heard it. The cries of her children, wanting their mother back, which had pained her to hear, yet she gazed back at the Iron throne. She hesitantly brought her hand back to her chest, knowing her babies were waiting for her.

She stepped out of the snowy room and to her surprise, the room with the many doors was gone. She was out in the open now, but the weather was a blizzard, so thick all you could see was a small house off in the distance.

Daenerys took a deep breath and covered her face from the snow blowing into her face. Her legs slowly pulled her through the foot of snow beneath her feet, wanting to know what was waiting her arrival in that house.

She arrived at the large golden doors of the house, pressing her palms against the freezing cold door and pushing them open with all her might, taking a few steps in before letting the doors close on their own. Strange, she was in a long corridor, which strangely reminded her of the Asgard castle. Large golden beams, fine art work adorned with carved picture frames, and white marble flooring.

She had a puzzled expression as she cautiously walked down the corridor, her eyes looking at everything, to make sure no one was going to jump out at her. Her eyes landed upon the door at the end of the hallway, one that resembled to the door of the royal gardens back at the castle, that piked her interest. Once again she pushed the doors open and away, immediately greeted by warm air. She was right, she ended up in the royal gardens. But why was she here?

Dany stepped down the steps momentarily before her feet would take her no more, her violet eyes wavered with shock as they saw someone she'd never thought she'd see again. It was Loki.

He was seated on the bench underneath her favorite tree, with the newborn Rhaenerys in his arms. Her breath hitched in her throat as she hesitantly stepped forward, her boot pressing against the soft gravel, earning a crumbling noise. Loki then turned his gaze away from his little girl and to Daenerys, his jade eyes softening. "My love." He spoke gently, loud enough for Dany to hear, yet soft enough to let the newborn continue to snooze.

Daenerys continued to hesitantly walk towards him, her husband that was supposed to be dead. Every step she took she felt another tear well up to her eyelid, for she had longed to see his face once more that was not in a dream. Were her eyes deceiving her? Still, she continued her way over to Loki, uncertain whether or not this was a safe situation for her.

"This isn't real..." She spoke, her gaze swapped between him and her newborn daughter. "You're gone.. Maybe I am dead and I just don't know it yet." She murmured, hey eyes continuing to water over. "Maybe I am with you in the after world."

Loki's brows furrowed. "Or maybe I refused to enter the after world without you by my side." He spoke gently, his soft green eyes momentarily calmed her nerves for a moment. With that, she smiled, a few tears fighting their way past her lids and down her flushed pink cheeks. She took a seat beside him on the rather large bench, feeling overwhelmed from the warm feeling in her heart.

"Maybe this is a dream, I do not know." He spoke once more, keeping his gaze on her flawless face, when she had pressed her forehead against his lovingly. "You are the love of my life, Daenerys, that I know and care about. If this was a dream... I will kill the man that tries to wake me." She opened her eyes once more, slowly taking her face away from his

She gazed down at her beautiful newborn daughter, who was waking up without a cry. Dany then looked back towards Loki, closing her eyes once more before running her fingers through his silky black hair, slowly. She decided she couldn't do this, she was torturing herself. Somewhere in this hell, her daughter and dragons were waiting for their rescue, but she was too stuck in this terrible scene. With that, she hesitantly stood up, turning her body around, and walking back towards the garden doors, Loki watching sadly from his seat on the bench.

She pushed the doors open once more, and wasn't met by the cold like she just walked through not too long ago. Instead, she was in the room with the many door. The pedestal sat in the middle, her dragons sitting atop it, all three shackled to the top. Their eyes gleamed happily, ecstatic their mother was back again. In the middle of the pedestal, sat Rhaenerys, her lilac eyes were the size of dinner plates when she spotted her mother.

"Mmm!" She cried out happily, reaching her small arm out to the silver-blonde woman in front of her. Dany quickly paced over to her, her hands meeting the small girls cheeks with a small caress, making sure she was unharmed.

"They missed their mother..." A strange voice Daenerys had never heard before spoke from behind her back, causing Dany to whirl around to face the man. A tall lanky man stood there, not a hair on his shiny head. His lips were a deep shade of purple, which matched his purple robes. "They want to be with you.

"Do you want to be with them?" Another man had asked, an exact replica of the first strange man, Daenerys turning over to him.

"You will be with them." The other had spoken. "Our magic is strongest in their presence. And they are stronger in your presence. You will be with them, through winter, summer, and winter again."

Daenerys quickly brought her arm up, shacked at the wrist like some animal. Then her other wrist, beginning to lose all hope at the moment. Was this going to be her demise? Both men began pulling the chains, raising her arms tightly horizontal, leaving no resting room. "Welcome home, Daenerys Stormborn. I am sure the All-Father will have great plans for the mother of dragons."

Dany slowly turned her head over her shoulder, getting a good glimpse of her precious daughter and three priceless dragons, already a plan growing in her mind. The dragons merely stared up at her with big curious black eyes, emitting small squeals at her, while Rhaenerys continues watching her happily, not fully knowing the extent of her danger.

Pyat Pree's brows furrowed, his sharp eyes watching the dragons curiously. He thought they were the most beautiful creatures his eyes had set upon, and that is saying a lot from his years here.

That's when Daenerys dully looked back at Pyat Pree, her violet eyes giving off no emotion as she spoke. "Dracarys." Her black dragon huffed a cloud of smoke happily, causing Pyat Pree to gaze in wonder again at the creature, slowly backing away from the woman and dragons.

The black and red dragon had opened it's mouth once more, with a screech a bolt of flame came roaring out of it's mouth and catching onto the man's robe, to which he smacked it to rid of the fire. Daenerys watched contently, her other two dragons copying their brother and spitting flames to the man who screamed in agony, falling to the floor to roll around on the dusty cobble floor.

His screams vanished, as his heart stopped beating and his flesh continued to burn fiercely. The shacked fell to the floor lifelessly, Dany's arms falling to her sides as she turned to the pedestal, reaching out and taking her daughter gently, covering her in small kisses.

"My daughter.." She whispered soothingly, rubbing small circles in the girls back. "You're safe now." She kissed her forehead once more before allowing her dragons to perch upon her shoulders, immediately finding the exit to the building, for it had caught on fire.

...

**AN: Here you go, I think next chapter I will have the best time writing, or at least I hope. Thank you for the reviews, :) Tell me something you want to see and I can hopefully work it in. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	11. Chapter 11

This was peaceful. Finally he had some alone time, not counting the two guards that stood silently, only a small clink of their armor was a sound Loki heard. He had a book, a spell book to be exact, but it was something he already knew, just needing to pass the time. Loki was sitting in the library room of the castle, most of the books he had already read from when he learned how to read until current time. There was no harm in re-reading a spell book.

Loki had finally gotten a haircut, noticing his hair had gotten far too long for his liking. His lips, still very much painful, had stopped bleeding during the night when he would touch them by accident. As for relationships, he had not spoken to Odin ever since the day he sentenced Loki to this degrading punishment. As for Thor, the blonde would always visit him, at least twice a day. Loki wished it wasn't so frequent, but alas, he could not object to it. Loki believed Thor was taking advantage of that.

Loki switched out the dark purple spell book for a green one, choosing to read about another spell he had learned ages ago. He flipped to the beginning page, his eyes scanning the old dusty beige pages of the book, learning nothing new.

Loki raised a brow, hearing distant foot steps ascending the stairwell towards the golden door of the library. From what he could hear, the footsteps were heavy and fast, not to mention they had stopped in front of the door. Then the door burst open, revealing a distraught Thor, his blonde hair out of place and his face was gruff.

"Brother." He sounded, his voice was hard and stern as he walked towards Loki, his cape moving majestically behind him. "Father has requested we join the guards, someone has set the Court Wizards' quarters aflame."

_And why must I accompany you..? _Loki thought to himself in anger, setting the book on the small table beside him for the time being, standing up beside his brother. Thor motioned to the guards.

"I'll watch over him." Thor spoke as he turned and walked towards the door, leaving Loki to follow along behind in wonder. Was Thor not strong enough to do something so simple on his own, or did he just want to disturb Loki more. Loki followed Thor down the stairs, his arms crossed behind his back calmly, now going through the corridor.

Thor had Mjolnir ready in his hand, he was aching for a fight. He led Loki out the side doors of the castle, the sky was crowded with dark smoke, slowly moving across the sky. Thor had let out a grunt of anger before pressing on, towards the building with billowing smoke.

Loki could care less about the Court Wizard, he was a fool. Odin had even said Loki was a far better sorcerer than he was, a few decades ago. But of the All-Father wanted Thor and Loki to take care of the situation, Loki couldn't object.

The two brothers made their way to the building, black smoke kept pouring out of the one window. Loki found no point in them being there, could the mighty Thor not handle someone who set the building on fire? Surely he could.

Thor looked around the building, trying to find any evidence of what had happened to this very old building. Loki just stood there, watching his oaf of a brother look in all the wrong places. Thor spotted something out of place just down the road, a carriage that looked suspicious to him. With that, Thor approached the carriage doing god knows what. So Loki continued to stand there, awaiting his brothers return.

Ah, was that him now? Coming out from behind the building, someone had appeared, who wasn't Thor. It was a woman, holding a small child with a few creatures sitting on her shoulders. She was slim, with long silver-blonde hair... _Silver hair? _Loki thought quizzically, his brows furrowing in the process. The woman indeed had silver hair, she also resembled someone he knew.. Or he used to know...

Was...That her? Surely it couldn't be, he heard stories about her death, when she was dragged out to the middle of the court to be lit up. Was this just his forsaken mind playing tricks on him? Then the little girl, would be Rhaenerys. What was going on? Damn this thread that held his lips closed, now he could not say anything. Though she had glanced his way.

Loki... Daenerys just shook her head as she glanced at the man she had seen not too long ago. Was she just in a very realistic world like she had been in ten minutes ago? Did she really not retrieve her babies, but she opened up another trick door?

He was different than the image she saw earlier. The most noticeable difference would be the thin black thread that zig-zaged it's way across his mouth, she was sure he did not have that earlier. "You aren't real." She told him, looking into his cold green eyes, to which his eyes narrowed.

Thor was making his way back to his brother shortly after he left, with Ser Jorah and two followers following behind him. They had not bothered to fight him, knowing it would only end in their deaths. Thor did make it back, seeing his brother paying attention to something else rather than the prisoners he had. His blue eyes followed where Loki's were currently glued, to a woman Thor thought dead. His own brows furrowed, his gaze shifting between Daenerys and Loki.

"What is this?" Thor commented, walking in-between the two, hoping to get an answer within the moment from the woman.

But she remained silent, she was ultimately confused. Was this really a scene from the sorcerer's magic? No, she had killed him. She was one hundred percent sure the man had burned violently. Her violet eyes watched him with awe. This man was dead, she knew Loki had dropped into the abyss of space. She too remained silent, frozen in place, trying to realize what was happening. Though Thor is not one to stay quiet.

"I thought they burned you." He spoke harshly, his blue eyes were dark yet curious. How did she survive that punishment? And how did she retrieve her daughter, when she knew not who took her.

"They did." Daenerys replied, averting her eyes to Thor. She watched him, his hammer in his hand like he was ready to attack her. She knew he would not do it, though something he would do was take her back to see the All-Father immediately. This, she couldn't have. She knew Dracarys was not going to work on him, though she would love to see it in action once more... Her violet eyes watched as Thor's head drooped down for a moment, his body was frozen. His hand dropped Mjolnir to the ground with a 'thunk' and that was it, he was out for the time being.

She took in a breath, shakily. She was scared that he was going to report to Odin, and have her and her daughter killed for escaping Asgard. She huggled her baby once more, holding her very close to her heart which was beating a mile a minute. She listened to footsteps, watching as Jorah made his way over to her, his heavy silver plate armor was a very obvious clue to who it was.

"Daenerys..." He spoke softly, taking the drowsy child out of her arms, of course making sure she was okay with it beforehand. He motioned his head over to where Loki was standing, letting her know that, no this wasn't a dream and he was really there. Jorah stepped aside momentarily to let her pass, watching the blonde man continue to stand there, unconscious to the real world.

Dany took a small breath as her eyes came back up to face the man she thought was long gone, who stood there silently. He had a pained expression, she could tell. Though he was a master at these things, she grew to understand his body posture with his different moods. He was definitely upset, though he hid it well to everyone else.

She gradually made her way over to him, her hands shaking with anticipation, she wished to just touch his face once more. She gulped thickly when she realized his mouth was actually sewn shut. By this time her eyes had watered, her heart had begun beating faster, a jolt running through her body.

She reached up to Loki's face, her watery eyes couldn't bear to look at the thread anymore, looking up at his darkened green eyes. She rested her hands on his pale cheeks, instantly causing him to warm up to from her touch.

"What have they done to you.." She whispered to him, studying his face closely. He just watched her with a puzzled and sullen expression, not quite sure what to make of the situation. She ran her thumb across his cheek gently, making sure not to go near the area where the thread was. She couldn't imagine how that felt.

Loki mentally cursed to himself, had Thor not brought him along to check this burning tower he would not be in this predicament, this was the thing he wished least to happen. He had finally gotten used to her not being around, and accepted the fact that she was not coming back to him. He felt it in his hear, at this moment, falling for her all over again, which he didn't mean to do. He surely had mixed emotions about this reunion, but he knew what he must do, he knew what he wanted to do.

He looked at her face, flawless as it was, it was etched with pain, an emotion she usually couldn't control he's noted. But something else piked his interest, yes, these scaled creatures that sat so gallantly upon her shoulder. Could they be the three eggs she had received at their wedding? Surely they couldn't be, they were thousands of years old.

Without warning his hand had reached up, slowly tucking a lock of her white hair behind her ear, so it would not block her vision. She merely continued to gaze upon his face, still in awe that he was really here and not in the abyss.

Loki turned his head back to the glimmering golden castle, the centerpiece of the city. Where Odin sat on the throne, unknowing what was going on because he couldn't go himself. You'd think a king would deal with at least some matters on his own, it wasn't even time for the citizens to come to him for help.

Loki turned back and closed his eyes, this was going to be painful, he knew it, but it must be done. He could not live with this damn strand keeping his lips sewn. He reached up with both of his hands, using his slender fingers to take hold of the black thread, just in time for Daenerys to step away, though she did nothing to cover her eyes. He ripped the thread from where his fingers held it, pulling on one end which pulled the thread from his lips. He did this to the other end of the thread, where in his hands were the two strands of thread.

He stood there, looking at the two pieces of thread, his lips ached terribly from that, though he knew that was going to happen. He turned his palms vertically, letting the two strands fall to the ground like feathers, and he took a deep breath with his mouth, something he had not done in a while. Before he glanced back up at the woman before him, he wiped his lips clean of the small trickles of blood that leaked out from the small pierce marks.

"We must go." He spoke, his voice sounded weak and raspy, though he had not spoken since Odin sewed his mouth shut, so this raspy voice was nothing bad. He glanced back at Daenerys with his cold green eyes, motioning for her to return to the carriage he guessed she came from. "If you do not want Thor to wake and find us gone."

"Yes.." Daenerys mumbled, stepping back a few paces before making her way back to Jorah and the others, who were standing beside the carriage awaiting her arrival. All the while, Loki had turned back to the unconscious Thor, making sure the man was in a deep sleep before patting his shoulder and turning back towards the carriage, happy to be gone of this place.

Daenerys gently took the heavy eyed little girl from Jorah's arms and boarded the carriage, with the three men following behind, then Loki had climbed in, demanding the driver to get going from this place.

The carriage driver nodded quickly. "Yes my Lord." He said in a hurry, the two horses in the front began galloping down the cobblestone streets. Loki looked across from his seat, to Daenerys who was watching him with her big beautiful violet eyes.

He looked down to the little one, the one he had thought about every day and night, not knowing if she was safe and taken care of. She'd had grown a considerable amount, the last time he had seen her was when she was a week old, now she was coming close to her first birthday. He'd missed so much.

"Hold her please..." Daenerys spoke, handing over the sleeping toddler into his arms. Ah, there it was, the warm feeling starting from his heart and spreading out to the rest of his body. This was why he went with Thor, because he could see them once more, to see his daughter was safe and healthy. He held her close, as if he would never let her out of his arms again.

Loki lifted his attention from Rhaenerys to the woman in front of him. "I thought you were dead." He spoke, his brows had furrowed. Dany raised a brow at this with a very small chuckle.

"I thought _you_ were dead first." She spoke with a small smile upon her shell pink lips, her violet eyes glowing darkly. He noticed something different about her. Before he had plunged into the abyss of space, she was not like this. She seemed stronger, more sure of herself than she was before.

The edge of his lip curled upwards, causing his lips more ache than he wanted. "I was unsure of my own fate when I had let go of Thor's hammer. I fell through space for an unimaginable amount of time."

"And then what?"

"I found myself somewhere I had not known existed. I made a simple deal, to have the army they had in exchange I provide them the Tesseract." He spoke, he had never told anyone about this. No one needed to know, though she deserved an explanation. "So I went to Midgard with the army.. Needless to say, I ended up having the disadvantage. Thor brought me back to Asgard only to have my mouth sewed shut, as you saw. Now tell me, how did you survive this burning the All-Father punished you to?"

"I have the blood of the dragons." She said with a smile, turning her gaze to her dragons on her shoulders. "Fire cannot kill a dragon."

A grin grew on Loki's face, accompanied by a small chuckle. She _was _different. A very good different, she was strong, and sure of herself. She makes a fierce Queen.

"Do you have a plan?" She questioned, her hands fixing the twist in Rhaenerys' clothing. He thought for a moment, of course he had a plan. He was always the one a step ahead.

"You still need to take back what is rightfully yours." He spoke with a grin still on his face, this sentence piked her interest. "The Iron Throne."

...

**AN: Huur, here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	12. Chapter 12

Daenerys never ceased to intrigue the Trickster God. It was only when she had told him the stories of what she endured whilst he was gone, he realized what a smart and cunning woman she really was. He simply enjoyed the story about how she locked her hand-maiden and the man that persistently tried to wed her, how Daenerys locked them in the empty vault with nothing but each other. Or how she burned that wannabe sorcerer to the ground, this showed she was ruthless, and Loki liked that.

Daenerys stepped out of the horse drawn carriage with ease once they had reached the docks, her boat swaying gently in all it's glory. A few of her men sat on the dock, drinking their mead and wine while sitting on barrels. They greeted their Queen with open arms and smiles upon their faces, happy to see she returned unharmed. She smiled at them as she walked past them, to the open dragon cages that sat upon a few wooden boxes waiting to be imported, open the wired cage doors. Her dragons screeched happily and hopped into the cages, all three gazing back at her with their beady eyes.

"Who are these men?" Loki had questioned, seeing the many more men that had boarded his wife's ship. He raised a brow before turning back to her for an answer. She just smiled at this.

"They are only a few of my loyal supporters to my cause." She explained, leading Loki up the ramp and into her ship. He nodded slowly, looking around the wooden boat, he would have bought a much more luxurious boat, but he knew Thor and the All-Father would be looking for that.

"Ah." He mumbled, handing the small sleeping child into Daenerys' awaiting arms, crossing his arms over his armor clad chest. He watched out the port window with his cold green eyes, making sure there was no Thor or Odin galloping down the hill towards the docks. He felt something against his shoulder, a man had pushed his way past Loki without a second thought of who he was.

"Out of the way." The man had grumbled, gazing over his shoulder angrily at Loki, who just raised a brow at this comment.

"I'm afraid you don't know your place." Loki replied darkly, cocking his head to the side a bit as gesture of intimidation. The man turned and faced him even more angrily than before. The man merely scoffed at Loki's comment, as if he was scared of this fool.

"If you value your life, mortal, I suggest you back off and do whatever you're in such a hurry to do." Loki had warned him, with a smile playing at his lips. He was in no hurry to kill Daenerys' followers, though he would not mind having the mans tongue removed for such careless words.

"And who are you to tell me- He is your future King." Jorah had interrupted the man, giving him a serious expression, knowing Loki was not someone to be toyed with. The man simply shook his head out of embarrassment and went off tot he front of the boat, doing his job for the merely grimaced, though he wished Jorah had not butted in.

Daenerys smiled from the doorway she was leaning against, she was smiling for two reasons. The first reason was that Loki was a new man, his personality and views on things has certainly changed. He was very sharp now, not that he wasn't before, but he has changed over the course of a year. And she didn't find it odd that she was extremely attracted to this. The second reason being she had her family back together, and now she could take the Iron Throne happily.

...

"As I suspected." Odin spoke harshly, his dark blue eye watched his son in front of him, Thor was weakened, almost on the verge of passing out. Loki had sapped all his energy while Thor was knocked out, Thor knew it was Loki that did this to him, because if he had not sapped his energy, he would come right after him.

Odin pet his grey beard with his large fingers in anger, how Loki could keep doing these things escaped his mind. He did not understand this boy at all, what would compel him to do what he does. Though he was not shocked, Loki had always been a handful since he was young, getting himself and Thor into trouble.

While the All-Father and Thor were thinking and devising a plan, Frigga had excused herself from the Throne room, her face sullen with grief. But once she had set foot outside the Throne room, a small smile grew on her face, her blue eyes softening with happy thoughts. She was quite proud of herself at the moment, for she had done something she shouldn't have.

The guards that were supposed to accompany Thor and Loki weren't there, and that was her doing. She had no idea Daenerys was going to be there, she just thought the two brothers needed some alone time, but this worked out. She just hoped with all her aching heart that Loki had left with Daenerys to be alone, not to plan an awful scheme that would backfire on her one day.

...

Daenerys ran her slender fingers through her daughters soft silky hair, curling it around her finger to occupy herself while she exited the boat at their destination. The woman's whole body ached immensely, most of the pain concentrated in her loin area which had come from her and Loki's urgent lovemaking. Yet, it was a good ache.

They had arrived back at the docks in Qarth, where she was only a day earlier, when she had bought her boat for the adventure. Daenerys' men greeted her with smiles, happy their Queen and returned safe and with what she desired when she left, her children. The dragons, many men had found them fascinated by them, wanting to have them as their own, sadly they knew they couldn't. Other men and woman followed Daenerys fore the sole belief that the dragons would protect them when the kingdoms fell, shield them with their wings and spit molten lava across the land. Others purely for the fact that they believe the Iron Throne was lawfully hers.

Daenerys knew there were more people in Westeros that were on her side, there must be if she had gotten these many men just from Qarth. But this sly woman had another trick up her sleeve, something of a realization really. It was actually during pillow talk when she was discussing this over with Loki, which was an unusual topic for pillow talk. Many people in Westeros were against the All-Father in Asgard, believing he was no real king if people were starving to death and dying from the dreadful winters up north. They believed the bearded man only cared for the God's, and if Westeros did not touch the land where Asgard lay, he will not affiliate himself with these senseless people.

Daenerys and Loki had come up with an excellent plan. Once she gained the Iron Throne, she would gather the men willing to go into war against Asgard, she knew there are plenty enough men for an army to take over Asgard. This plan would of course only take place once she gathers enough men to take the Iron Throne, knowing fully well how many others there were fighting over it. Daenerys knew allies were out of the question, the Starks held a great grudge upon her family from the things they had done in the past. She would hold a grudge as well, she did not blame them, though she wished she knew the others fighting for the throne.

Daenerys nodded at the men that had greeted her at the docks, and knew the murmuring had begun, not to mention the bowing. To her of course, but most of all to Loki. The people of Qarth had never met the All-Father, let alone see the man. They could not afford boat rides to see the man in all his glory, but to have the Prince in front of them was a lifelong dream, for some. Many people had just scurried back into their houses, either in anger or fear, but they made sure their children were no where near the windows. Maybe an appearance from the All-Fathers son was a blessing and a curse all at the same time.

She continued down the dusty main street of Qarth, many people had stepped aside and watched, while some continued checking tomatoes for ripeness at the market. This gave Dany a sense she'd never really felt before in her life, power. She _practically _had this city under her command, knowing that a lot of the guards were for her cause. Her and Loki just had to step in and this port city was theirs, an excellent thing to hear.

An excellent thing to hear, until your ears are filled with the unpleasant sound of a whimpering little girl who had just awoken from her long slumber, not knowing her father was back in the picture. "Shhh." Dany hushed the little one whilst petting her head to calm her down, whispering to her gently.

Dany turned her gaze towards Loki, placing the squirming child into his awaiting arms.

At first, Rhaenerys had no idea what was going on after her night long slumber, the only thing she recalled was seeing her mommy in the dreaded sad brick building, and the dragons shooting orange. Rhay hit his chest with her small toddler hands, her brows knitted together in morning anger, though she was looking adorable. She lifted her lilac eyes upwards, immediately clenching them shut from the intense light coming from the sun. Her eyes watered a little, but that wasn't going to stop her from seeing the face of whoever her mother handed her off to. Lifting her gaze once more, she finally did see who had taken her into his arms. A familiar face.. Oh! She knew who this was, of course she did!

She whipped her head to the side, looking at her mother with a quizzical expression. Dany smiled and nodded to the girl, then Rhay had merely looked back at the man she had not seen in a while. "Ooooh!" She 'oohd' at Loki with the happiest expression a nearly one year old could muster, grabbing the leather of his outfit with her fist tightly like he was her life line.

Loki smiled at the little one snuggled up to his chest happily, a small smile crept upon his face, though he hid it from the others quite well. Oh how he had missed this little bundle in his arms so dearly, only now had he realized he'd taken her safety for granted.

"She's begun using magic, you know." Daenerys spoke softly with a small smile on her face. Loki raised a single brow, looking over at the silver haired woman then back to his little one.

"Quite impressive." He stated with a grin, knowing Rhaenerys had an extremely huge head start on her magic training. Loki had only begun magic when he was around ten. This was truly a great feat, with only her first birthday coming up, she was bound to be a good sorceress.

...

**AN: I know it's short, sorry D: I've just been swamped with work lately so it's harder and harder for me to get any writing done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm so so sooooo sorry ! Fanfiction was lying to me and telling me I wasn't getting reviews, so I took a break from writing this and then actually checked my reviews and guess what. I had more.**

**I'm ever so sorry that I haven't written anything ! I'll get right on it !**

**Also, in regards to the questions if Asgardians were gods or people, they are both. There is a mixture between the gods/goddess' and regular citizens :)**


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't take long before Daenerys and Loki had Qarth under control. Not even a speech was in order for the two, the city had just laid down and taken it. Of course they knew they would be annihilated for protesting of any sort, most were smart people, and the smart people knew this was all for the greater good. At the moment, Daenerys had sat down in the map room of Xaro's old castle, inspecting the old tattered map closely with her shimmering violet eyes. Across from her, sat Loki, sitting gallantly upon an embroidered golden chair. His hardened emerald eyes fixed upon Daenerys' face, inspecting her silently, waiting for her to look up with a proud face, claiming she had a plan. Though Loki was wrong on that thought, when she had looked up at him with a puzzles expression written all over her face, her shell pink lips parted ever so slightly, ready to say something. Loki found this unbelievably cute.

"I do not know what path we should take.." She mumbled, looking back down at the map once more, shifting the little one on her lap to a more comfortable position. "There is no need to travel through the red waste to reach Pentos. The only option would be to take a boat once more, but my boat will not hold any more people."

"Then it is obvious we must obtain a larger boat." Loki had commented, slowly taking his stand and pacing over to the window, peering out into the bustling streets of the city. "Which won't be hard." His eyes had set upon a boat far off in the distance, a beautiful piece, almost matching the elegance of the ones found back in Asgard. This would suffice.

He turned on his heels and strode over to the small mapping table Daenerys was silently sitting at, her eyes scanning over the map of Westeros once more, and gently plucked the little girl from her lap. "I'll take her for a while, Daenerys." He spoke, resting his daughter against his armor clad chest, to which she smacked the golden plates happily.

Dany smiled and nodded at him, waving goodbye to her little girl cutely. "Thank you." With that, Loki had left the mapping room, leaving Daenerys to her own accord. That would be getting her things in order, establish a plan, and have a nice hot bath.

xxx

A small smile graced the Prince's lips as he watched the precious little one he called Rhaenerys crawl around on the ground beneath her small but sturdy limbs, occasionally looking up at him to make sure he was still there. And of course he was, sitting upon a pillar on the outskirts of Qarth, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his palms.

"Mmm." Rhaenerys mumbled to herself as she continued crawling around on the dusty stone floor beneath her, wiping her dusty little palms on her clothing and returning to crawling. She looked up to her father with her soft lilac eyes, rapidly crawling over to him and mumbling random baby talk to him.

With all the determination she could muster, she reached her tiny arms up and placed them on his knees, carefully standing up with wobbly legs. "Oooooh!" She cooed happily, gripping at his pants with all her strength, hoping not to come crashing down onto her butt.

Loki smiled and held his hands out to her, to which she grabbed onto and held herself up sturdily. "There you go." He spoke softly to the little one, feeling his heart grow warm with pride.

xxx

_"You're kidding me." The man of steel had spoke, his arms crossed over his dark Black Sabbath, and a single dark brow was raised. To his right, stood the famous Captain America, his features were sharp, his expression was one of disbelief. Then there was Natasha. The red headed woman leaned against the stable steel table against the wall, her arms were crossed as well, though she had her face well hidden. Banner merely kept quiet, keeping his gaze on the holographic screens, swiping his fingers to change the page. _

_Thor stood in front of the group, his face was sullen, though it seemed rock hard as always. "I would not jest about such things." The blonde said, raising his blue eyes to Tony to show him just how serious he was. _

_"Well I suppose we found a reason as to why he's so angry." Bruce murmured, looking through the holographic screen to the blonde, then back to the small light blue lettering on the screen. "But no reason to be taking it out on us."  
_

_"I'd be just as angry as he is." Steve commented to the group, his blue eyes scouting the faces in the room, his brows furrowed slightly. "If I lost my family, that is."_

xxx

A small giggle erupted from the small little girl, as she fell right to her bottom, onto the dusty street beneath her. Her glistening lilac eyes locked onto her fathers happily, reaching up to his outreached hands and got pulled up back to her little feet, determined to walk just like the others. "Mmm!"

"Yes, you are doing very good." Loki grinned at the little girl, letting go of her little hands. "Keep going then." With that, Rhaenerys let out a small grunt, placing one tiny foot in front of her, slowly and wobbily, then did this action with her next foot, gripping his pant leg with her small fingers.

"Ehh." She continued to murmur as she continued to take the wee small steps, once in a while looking up to her father to make sure he was watching her, he never took his eyes off her. "Mmm." She grimaced, continuing to wobble around proudly.

"Come on now." He said before lifting the child up into his arms, then beginning to walk away from where they sat. "We must obtain a boat."

And what a mighty vessel this was, a boat that suited Loki's tastes, for sure. The boat swayed gently in the docks, the golden pieces of the ship glistened when hit with the sunlight. Loki made his way up the small steps up to the wooden docks, taking in the beauty of the beast in the water.

"I see you taking a liking to my boat." A man had spoke, his thick brown eyebrow had been raised, cocking his head to the side from the other side of the dock. Loki merely smiled and looked down to Rhaenerys.

He slowly whispered to the little girl, "now little one, watch daddy go to work."

...

Loki slowly strode into the castle of Qarth with a smug grin on his face, little Rhaenerys gripped his long black leathers with her small fist, using it to balance herself as she hurriedly wobbled alongside him.

Daenerys, who was lounging on a dark purple faint couch, her wet silver lay over one robe clad shoulder in a heap, grinned when she saw her little one. "Rhaenerys..!" Dany giggled, reaching her arms out to the smiling toddler, to which she promptly scurried over and fell into her mothers arms. "My sweet, you can walk!"

"It didn't take her too long to get the hang of it." He smiled at the two, taking his own seat on a chair across from Daenerys. "And, I've acquired us a much larger, luxurious ship."

"Oh..?" She smiled, heaving the little one up onto her lap and snuggling her close, running her slender fingers through Rhay's silky black hair. "And how much was it?" Wait, she knew the answer to that.

"The owner was easily persuaded." He chuckled to himself, leaning against the back of the chair and continued to gaze at his wife and offspring happily, though his fingers found their way to the sealed punctures on his lips. Small indents now resided there, and they weren't exactly the least noticeable things.

Dany smiled and gazed around the room, taking in the vast quantity of space that was there just for them. The exquisite paintings, gold dishes, the golden table claws, and not to mention the thick musky air that carried the aroma of the street spices. This felt like it should be home to her now. Though she remembered back to the Big House, with the red door and her lemon tree outside her window, promising herself she would purchase a sapling one day.

Her gaze fell back on Loki, her husband she loved to death, watching as his brows furrowed, pressing his fingers against the scars of his punishment. "Loki..." She called to him in a hushed tone. "Come sit with us." She scooched over on her couch, making room for him to join them. Which he did, taking a seat beside wife and child without a word.

With a smile, the silver haired woman gently nudged his back up against the faint couch and cuddled up against his side, closing her eyes with a happy sigh while he laid his arm around her shoulder.

xxx

**AN: Sorru :U Fanfiction told me lies, LIES I TELL YOU. Thanks for the support, sorry this is sooooo short, but I need to post it as it is to prove that I've not given up on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	15. Chapter 15

She'd grown to love the smell of the ocean. Be it the now sickening smell of the many spices in Qarth, or it may have been she never grew up enjoying the ocean. Either way Daenerys was happy to be back on the sea, on her large luxurious boat Loki had acquired a few days ago. She watched out of the ship window, as Qarth became smaller and smaller as time passed, contemplating how long it would be until they reached Pentos, which would be a long trip.

Dany pressed both of her palms against the wooden walls of the gallant ship, pushing herself up from her leaning position and turned around to see Rhaenerys had woken and managed to climb out of her bed, waddling around the bedroom with her fingers in her mouth. "Mmm!" She pointed at her mother with her free hand, making her way over and huggling her legs.

"Mummy." Dany instructed her with a smile, picking her up and cuddled in her arms. Rhaenerys merely looked at her with a quizzical expression, her little brows furrowed at the woman. "Can you say muh?"

"Mmm!" Rhay cooed, running her little fingers through her moms loose silver hair. "Mu!"

"Mum." Dany said once again, leaving the bedroom to take a seat at a dining table, and with that she placed Rhaenerys onto the table in front of her. "Say mum now."

The little one merely through her arms up into the air with joy. "Mu!... Mu-m!"

"Mummy?" Dany said while raising her brow, beginning to braid Rhay's hair quickly.

"Mummy!" The toddler screeched with the happiest expression she could muster, throwing herself into her mothers lap, completely ruining the braid her mother was working on, snuggling up to her mother.

"Good girl." Daenerys laughed and began to braid her hair once more.

xxx

The ride had been long, exhausting, and not to mention sickening. She'd never gotten used to the constant swaying of the boat, often she would lay in bed ridden with stomach sickness, not able to leave the bedroom even for food. But now, their ship had docked beside Pentos, the last time she was there was when Viserys was making wedding plans for her, which seemed so long ago.

Dany slowly made her way out of her bed, resting her palms on her arms to warm herself up from the chilly ocean air. She peered out of the port, seeing Loki and Rhaenerys down by the docks below, and Dany left out of the boat.

"This is where you lived?" Loki questioned her with a single raised brow, glancing between her and the small city of Pentos. She slowly nodded, taking in the familiar appearance of this place, never thinking she was going to see it again, but of course, that was back when Viserys married her off.

"Yes.. That was my window." Dany spoke, raising her index finger to the large window, where so long ago she stood out in the cool breeze, looking at the beautiful view. "I wonder if Illyrio still lives here." With that, the silver haired woman turned and paced over to a few stacked wooden box, on top of the boxes were her dragons, quietly staring at their mother.

With a smile she carefully unhinged the small wire door to her first dragon, gently running her index finger down from his head and along his back. The black and red dragon cocked it's head at her, it's small beady eyes looking her over happily. Satisfied with it's search, he screeched a greeting at her and hopped onto her hand, hopping all the way up to her shoulder where he stood proudly, screeching over to his brothers.

Jealous, the other two screeched back, their beady eyes now locked onto Daenerys, hoping they too would receive attention, and hopefully a treat. With a smile, Daenerys unhinged their cages as well, giving them equal love and attention. "Let's go for a walk." She spoke quietly, reaching her arms out to the two dragons for them to hop onto for a ride, one on her shoulder and one she held in her arms.

Daenerys had turned back happily, striding over beside her husband and daughter and they began walking down the wooden docks towards the small place of Pentos. "There is the large red temple." Dany pointed over to the obvious large red temple that sat in the middle of the port city, then she pointed over to a rather large and luxurious mansion, with spikes atop the roof. "There is Illyrio's manse, I stayed there while Viserys contacted the All-Father.."

Loki stayed quiet and continued towards the gates to the city, inspecting it closely for any flaws. Of course he noticed that like Qarth, this city was controlled by the spice traders, the heavy looming aroma hung over the city like fog, though the smell was not as pungent as Qarth.

Rhaenerys just continued swatting her little hands at the dragon on her mothers left shoulder, attempting to touch it's scaly surface. The dragon screeched at her and flapped it's wings to hopefully scare her off in a playful manner, but Rhay was a determined little one, she continued to squeal in delight at the creature.

"Mummyyy!" Rhaenerys whined, kicking her legs around energetically while reaching over to the dragons. "Muuummy!" And with that Loki placed her down onto the ground, safely away from the ocean, to let her walk on her own instead of carrying her around while she was squirming. With a hmph, she trotted alongside her parents, her gaze still glued to the dragon that stared down at her smuggly.

The three walked through the streets of Pentos, Daenerys remembering almost every shop around Illyrio's manse, growing near the man's abode. Loki was cautious, as he always was in an area unknown to him, never knowing if Thor or the All-Father have sent out to find him. Rhaenery's little legs hurriedly tried to keep up with her parents fast pace, her right hand held onto her mothers dress while her left hand held onto her fathers leather cloak.

Daenerys made her way to the front door of Magister Illyrio Mopatis' manse, raising her right hand to knock at the door, then keeping her dragons in check before the portly old man had answered the door.

Loki remembered this man clear as day. He was the escort for Daenerys and her brother when they had traveled to Asgard for their arranged marriage. He'd never forget this man, morbidly obese, his beard was forked right down the middle, and fat cheeks only a newborn would sport.

"Daenerys!" The man spoke, his large potbelly jiggled when he chuckled at the sight of her. His pig eyes met the dragon eyes for a moment which seemed like a decade, his grin growing wider. "My, I never knew those eggs I bestowed to you for your wedding would ever hatch. Which means.." He looked back over to her with a chuckle. "Viserys was not the _dragon _after all."

"No, he wasn't." Dany spoke, petting the dragon in her hands head softly. "Viserys is dead now."

"Well I assumed that much, I never thought he was going to get far anyways." Illyrio chuckled to himself, stroking one prong of his beard with his right hand, his gaze averting from Daenerys and the dragons to the two others he did not acknowledge. He knew the man, the Prince of Asgard, of course he was the one Daenerys was wedded to. But the one in the mans arms he did not recognize, though he was not stupid enough not to have an idea. "And who might this be?" He inquired, taking a step to the side to get a better view of the small toddler who had shied away from his gaze and into Loki's leathers and metals.

"Her name is Rhaenerys." Loki spoke to the man with a stern, serious voice, his emerald eyes watching him like a hawk.

"I see. And you must be Prince Loki."

"Indeed I am." The two men stared at each other for a brief moment before Magister Illyrio turned back to Daenerys, gesturing his hand towards the door.

"It would be rude of me not to invite you three inside." He said gruffly, pacing through the door and to the side to let his guests enter his broad manse. Daenerys already made her way to the rather large formal table, taking a seat where she usually would back when she stayed here with her brother, letting her dragons perch upon the armrests of the chair.

Loki however, did not take a seat at the table alongside his wife, he sat Rhaenerys in a chair beside her and remained standing up. Illyrio clapped his chubby little hands and a petite servant made her way into the dining area, right to the mans side.

"Daenerys, I would assume the same hot tea you always drank?" The portly man spoke, his right hand had found it's way back to his greased pronged beard, immediately beginning to stroke it. The silver haired woman merely nodded, her glance meeting the female servant, remembering her face clearly.

The four sat and stood in silence, the only noise heard were the three dragons who huffed every now and then, then Rhaenerys, who mumbled gibberish as she fiddled with the hem of the table cloth in her fingers. Footsteps were heard, and the female servant had returned with a tray holding the glasses of hot tea Illyrio had ordered, setting the tray down onto the table. Dany reached out and took her mug hot steaming hot spiced tea, then took the small pap boat for Rhaenerys, with a much subtler drink she recognized.

Illyrio took his tea in silence and added whatever he wanted from the tray, while Loki remained still, not interested in the hot tea.

"So, Daenerys, what brings you to Pentos?" The old man questioned, taking a sip from his hot wine, looking up at her with his chocolate brown eyes, waving the servant off with his free hand. Dany finished giving Rhaenerys a sip of her drink before answering the mans question, though the did not know how to word it.

"A rebellion against Asgard." She stated, placing her mug down onto the table. "I want to gain the Iron Throne first, of course."

"Ahh, I see." The man said with a smile, taking another sip of his tea. "From here I suppose you will cross the Narrow Sea?"

"Yes, that's the plan. I don't plan on leaving right away to cross the Narrow Sea."

"My manse will always be open for you." He smiled at the woman, taking another sip of his tea. "As long as you remember those who help you."

"Of course." Daenerys said with a smile, raising her mug and taking a small sip.

xxx

**AN: Alright, the reviews on fanfiction have stopped being derpy (before it wasn't displayed) so I will be actively writing. I've already started the next chapter, so that will be a quick update. **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	16. Chapter 16

[Anything that happens in the story does not actually happen in the GOT series]

Oh, how many more brick buildings were built for Daenerys' men was astonishing. The city was pushed back, the hard working men were earning pocketfuls of gold with each brick they laid down, after all, Dany had a healthy amount of men at her fingertips and they needed somewhere to stay. She watched out the window, admiring how much change the city has underwent for her cause, it was brilliant. Not to mention the many men that were willing to lose their life for her to gain the throne, hoping once she crossed the Narrow Sea there were many more men to come.

"What are you looking at?" She heard Loki ask as he strolled up to her, wrapping his arms around her figure with a smile.

"How the city has changed with a single command." She answered with a smile, turning her gaze back out the window.

"Mhm, it's going to be like that from now on." He said with a smile. "And how is _he_?" He questioned her once more, moving his hands a little lower.

"_He_ is doing fine." Dany replied with a bright smile, pushing herself up and against his chest, lowering her hands down to meet his, which were rested upon her small swollen stomach. "I feel him growing strong."

"Good."

xxx

"Storms End will not be the best place for us to strike first." Daenerys said as she took a seat in the grande mapping room of Illyrio's manse, pointing her finger down onto the map of Westeros. "The castle is one of the strongest in all the Seven Kingdoms, I do not want to lose all our men in one battle over this castle. It's said protective spells are woven into the thick walls to prevent magic damage or passing through the walls."

Illyrio merely sat like a lump in his chair, his right hand once again stroking the prong of his beard, his dark brows furrowed in a heap on his forehead. Loki, on the other hand, was very calm looking, his hard jade eyes focused on the map before him.

"And what about Highgarden?" Loki finally broke the silence, placing his finger on the small dot on the map. Daenerys shifted into a comfortable postition, resting her hands onto her stomach carefully, her eyes still reading the map.

"Highgarden would work." She spoke. "First I would like to have Dragonstone back, where I was born."

"Stannis Baratheon resides in Dragonstone, and last I checked he was building a mighty army to go against King Joffrey in Kings Landing." Illyrio mentioned, dragging his chair towards the map a bit more. "Start with Highgarden, take the Tyrells army if you kill their house off."

"I suppose.." Dany mumbled, a tad upset that she wasn't going to be going back to Dragonstone just yet. "Then we'll go through the sea of Dorne and make our way up to Highgarden."

xxx

"What?" Daenerys spoke sharply, her brows furrowed, crossing her arms over her chest angrily. In front of her, stood Loki, he too had a serious face on.

"You heard me Daenerys, I'm not letting you come with us." Loki spoke sternly. "You'd be putting our children's lives in danger."

"What am I supposed to do while you're off in battle? I've already experienced that once."

"It's not like anything bad is going to happen. They're only mortals, may I remind you. Their swords wont place a scratch on me." With that, Dany let out a small huff, averting her eyes away from the man in front of her. Nothing would budge her stubborn opinion on the matter, although Loki had good points to his argument.

"Come now Daenerys, do you have that little faith in me?"

"No. I just thought I would at least cross the Narrow Sea with you."

"I promise I will come and get you and Rhaenerys the moment we take over Highgarden. Alright?" Daenerys nodded and walked into his arms, resting her face in the crook of his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. He gently kissed the top of her way and took a step back, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It will be quick." She nodded her head, and he turned away, beginning to walk towards the docks where the many men and ships were docked, Ser Jorah waiting for his arrival.

With a sigh, Daenerys watched the ships slowly leave the port, off towards the Dorne Sea to take over Highgarden, her hands finding their way to her small swollen stomach. After a few minutes, the silver haired woman turned slowly on her heels and walked back inside and upstairs.

Once upstairs, she watched her little girl sleeping for a moment before climbing onto her bed, curling up in the sheets silently, nothing but her and the child within her. Her little boy, she knew it. After Rhaenerys she kept track of her feminine cycles, and once she had missed a month, she knew what it meant. A heir to their throne.

...

"Gently, Rhaenerys." Daenerys giggled, pulling her duvet down for the little girl who was curious about the weight her mother had suddenly gained. She pressed her little palms against the small bulge underneath her mothers dress, looking up to her with her big lilac eyes.

"Your baby brother." Daenerys reached down and pet her stomach as well, then petting her head. "And you will love him dearly."

"Dah?!" Unable to say daddy, Rhaenerys looked at her mother curiously, wanting to know where her daddy was. Dany pulled her cheek gently.

"He's fighting a glorious battle for a new home. A home of our home. He's only been gone a few days my love, he will be back." Dany sat up and kissed her little head. "You can sleep with me tonight." She spoke as she wrapped her arms around the tiny little tot, pulling her to her side and laying back down to snuggle her close.

...

He really didn't want to wake them, they were just so serene, though he knew Daenerys would be angered if he waited until morning to tell her the news. Slowly, Loki strode over to the bed and took a seat beside her sleeping body, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Daenerys." He whispered to her, gently shaking her as slow as he could. Her body stirred slightly, moving her head to the side but she remained in a sleeping state. Coming up with another idea, Loki reached over and gently picked up the sleeping little girl and pulled her close. "Rhaenerys."

Rhaenerys merely hummed in her sleep for a moment before kicking her legs around, turning her head the other way and trying to find a comfy place to rest her head upon, this armor wasn't doing it. "Time to wake up Rhaenerys." With that, her little head lifted off his cold golden metal of his armor and peered around with her half lidded eyes, grasping at the air with her hand curiously. Looking up, she spotted him, her half lidded eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she pointed to him.

"Dah!" She screeched in joy, reaching up and grabbing his chin happily. Rhay whipped her head around to where her mother was sleeping and waved her hand around towards her. "Mummyy!"

Loki's little plan worked, Daenery's eyes shot open with fear that something had happened to her little girl, immediately looking around the room and spotting the two. "You're back already? That must have been a short battle."

"There was barely a battle at all, love. They knew their army was no match for our men so they backed down after a small chat." He explained with a grin. "Of course they had Lannister men but they were clearly outnumbered, they were finished off in _minutes, _Highgarden is ours, not to mention the Tyrell's army."

With a smile, Daenerys pushed herself up into a sitting position, letting her legs hang over the edge of the bed. "That's great then." Setting her feet firmly on the ground, Daenerys stretched for a moment, and watched as Loki stood up beside her as well, taking her hand in his. Suddenly, they were gone in a flash of blue light.

When re-appeared, they weren't in the bedroom where they were moments ago, no, they were outdoors, in a beautiful garden outside a large white castle, Dany's mouth opening in awe.

"It's more beautiful than I ever imagined." She murmured with a large smile plastered on her face, taking a few steps through the garden, letting her hands down onto her small stomach as she continued on through the garden. "And it's ours.."

The castle was truly a beauty, the large white walls of the castle were hugged by the huge beautiful gardens, it truly was the most beautiful of castles in all of Westeros. She turned back and watched as Loki picked up the small pink flower Rhaenerys was pointing at and handed it to her, she hummed happily and held it delicately in her tiny hands.

"Daenerys." She heard someone call out from the main gates down the path of the garden, turning her head she saw Ser Jorah walking towards her with a smile. Behind him, she saw many of their men, happily taking a toast to the first victory. "The Iron Throne will come quicker to you than I thought."

"Yes." She said with a smile, still in shock by the beauty the castle radiated. Not even Asgard could compare, in her opinion at least. "Have you gotten rid of the ravens?"

"Yes, we have them caged up. We wouldn't want Tywin catching wind of our being here." Jorah spoke as he brushed off his polished silver plate armor. "I believe we should make a bold move and conquer Storms End."

Daenerys laughed and looked him in the eyes. "Loki wouldn't even be able to enter the castle if the sayings are true."

"It's not that hard to disenchant the spells 'woven' into the walls." Loki spoke with a faint smile, striding up to the two with the now dozed off toddler in his arms. "If it is one of the strongest castle's in Westeros, I want it."

**xxx**

**AN: Here :D -hands you another chapter- Because I have nothing to do inbetween doctor visits and hospital visits, I'm just going to be writing non stop. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	17. Chapter 17

The inside of Highgarden was just as beautiful as the outside of the castle, Daenerys noted when she first entered the grande castle within the large white walls of Highgarden. It was just as spectacular as Asgard, maybe even more. It was homely, it was warm, and it was not the cold golden palace she once resided in.

"I love it here." She said as she slowly turned around with a smile on her face, facing her dearest Loki and Rhaenerys. "It's lovely."

"I'd rather you not get used to this castle, Daenerys. I would much rather have you living at Storm's End." Loki told her, handing the sleeping Rhaenerys over into her arms. She merely sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know." Frustrated beyond belief, the silver haired woman held the toddler close to herself and closed her eyes, believing that maybe she could block her emotions away for a bit. She heard a few footsteps towards her, yet she let her eyelids remain closed, she was tired, upset, and hormonal. Was it too much to ask, to live in this beautiful castle? She felt a pair of slender hands place themselves upon her shoulder, causing her to crack open her eyelids.

Loki stood before her, there was something different in his eyes, his facial features. Guilt? He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before whispering something to her. "You know I don't like it when you're upset." Which was a true statement, he never liked seeing her under so much stress, especially in the condition she was in at the moment.

With that, Loki stepped away from her and sharply left, folding his arms behind his back briskly. Out of the corner of her eye, Daenerys watched him leave towards the guards tower, where he was presumably going to give strict orders to the watch men. Growing weary, Daenerys finally moved from her standing position in the entrance hallways, beginning to make her way around the hall and figure out where exactly she would be staying for the next few nights.

"Your Grace, we've gotten a room prepared for you."

...

Curled up, Daenerys pulled the many silken sheets of the large bed up to her shoulders, wrapping herself to preserve warmth. Across from her on the bed, Rhaenerys laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling with awe, her brows furrowed yet a smile graced her features, reaching her tiny little fingers to grasp the drawstrings of the tied back canopy. Unsatisfied, she tried again, not fully realizing it was high up and no matter how long she tried reaching for it, her arms would not grow.

Reaching an arm out, she curled it around the little girl's body and pulled her close to herself, resting her chin upon the child's silken black hair. She closed her slowly drooping eyelids, determined to stay awake until her husband was in bed with a good nights sleep. But that moment never came.

...

Loki watched with a devious smirk on his face as their men galloped towards the sturdy walls of Storms End, many men had already made it within the castle and had begun the battle. Loki however, was late to this event, only just arriving at the scene after the men had left many hours before. Loki would not have left Highgarden without making sure the room Daenerys and Rhaenerys were resting in was highly guarded, and by highly guarded, he means a few hundred men stationed around the tower.

Loki led his horse up to Jorah, who was sharing his plan of attack with a few soldiers, pointing his finger to the spots on the map where he planned to attack. Loki dismounted his horse, making his way to Jorah's side. "Tell me, is what they say true?" Loki questioned the blonde, raising a black brow to the man.

"No, it's only a myth."

With a sly grin, Loki turned to his side and began walking towards the rather large walls of the castle, feeling his fingertips tingle with magic in anticipation. He heard the clashing of swords, the dropping of shields, the battle cries of the soldiers, especially the cries of joy when their enemy was defeated. When he reached the wall, he walked through the gateway with ease, his magic was not affected nor was he thrown back by the 'spells woven into the walls.' With a quick movement, his slender hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a throwing knife, which was then implanted into a mans skull within a second. With a small amount of magic, he conjured a replica of himself to ease the battle efforts, then left towards where the battle was.

Dead bodies littered the floor of the castle courtyard, both from Loki's side and the enemies side, pools of blood soaked the stones and grass, and civilians watched in complete horror. One of which made her way over to Loki, with a scowl on her face and her arms were crossed. "What makes you think you can just storm in here and take over this castle?!" The elderly woman hissed at him, her squinted eyes made her crows feet more apparent.

He merely looked at her with a smug smile, his arms crossed against his armor clad chest. "_I_ am your future King."

xxx

"Where were you?" Daenerys mumbled when she woke to Loki just entering the bedroom, beginning to rub her eyes free from sleep. "I waited up for you." She watched as he strode over to the bed and took a seat beside her form, carefully leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Daenerys, I had to accompany our men in the battle for Storms End." He explained, turning his Emerald gaze down to the sleeping little girl inbetween them, letting his fingers run through her silky hair. "Besides, the battle is over and we won. There's no need for you to be angry."

"I never said I was angry." She commented whilst sitting up tiredly, slowly peeling the heavy blankets off her legs and torso before placing her feet on the ground. She placed her hand on the small growing bump out of habit before taking her stand once more, turning to watch Loki pick the small toddler up and hold her to his chest protectively. "Are we going to Storms End now?"

"Yes we are." As he said that, Daenerys strode over to him with a small smile on her lips and wrapped her arms around his, placing the side of her head onto his shoulder happily. "Alright." With that, the three were gone from the bedroom in Highgarden, and to the large castle of Storms End, the one Loki would not live without.

_'It's not as homely as Highgarden...' _Daenerys thought to herself, giving the castle a brief once over with her squinted violet eyes. Though the view was fairly nice, the vast ocean greeted her with it's salty smell, the waves webbing over the sand slowly. The castle was enormous, the walls were thick and high, and the towers were tall and beefy. '_It'll do.'_

"Do you have a plan now that we have Storms End?" Dany questioned as the two began walking down the gravel pathway to the large front gates of Storms End, the walls growing larger with each step they took. Loki pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"No, I wanted to run that by you first. I did have a few ideas, though." Loki said as he hoisted Rhaenerys' sleeping body up onto his chest. "We lost a few men in the battle." He mentioned as they passed by a pile of dead bodies stacked on top of each other, soaked in each others blood which filled the air.

"As long as it was only a few." She smiled as she spoke, continuing to lay her head upon his comfy shoulder, the three walking through the doors of the castle. She turned her gaze to his face, noticing small details she knew only she would find. "You need sleep. You've got bags under your eyes, you know."

"Do I?" Loki questioned with a small smile, even he had not noticed the bags underneath his eyes, his body was growing weary, but he ignored it. He felt Daenerys nod against his shoulder and take his free hand.

"You do. Now let's get some rest."

xxx

**AN: Hurr, I know it's short but I've been having trouble writing lately.. :U I promise longer chapterssssss. I swear !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	18. Chapter 18

"You three have grown." Daenerys had commented with a bright smile, her three dragons perched upon the large walls of Storms End, they could no longer be perched upon her shoulders like they used to. "go on, go eat." She watched as the three dragons look at each other before flapping their large wings and taking off into the sky, watching each others backs. She brought her gaze back down from the tall walls, and towards the front entrance of the castle, where Rhaenerys toddled out of with a small smile on her face, her eyes clenched shut from the bright light.

"Mummyyy." Rhaenerys called out to her, holding her right arm out to the woman down the trail as she ran as fast as her little legs could take her. Once she reached her target, she hugged her legs with all her might, which wasn't much. "Mummy." She raised her arms up and looked at the silver haired woman with big glistening eyes, begging to be picked up and receive attention.

Of course, she always got what she wanted, Daenerys picked her up happily and gave her forehead a kiss before continuing on her walk outside the castle. "How is your mouth?" Daenerys asked the little one as she continued down the gravel path, turning her direction to walk down the side of the wall to see the view of the ocean. Rhaenerys gasped and opened up her mouth wide, showing off her few baby teeth that had finally come in.

Dany used her free hand to lovingly caress her daughters cheek before stopping in her tracks, now standing before the large cliff, the ocean waves gently crashing upon the rocks below. "It has a nice view, doesn't it?" She questioned the little one in her arms, watching the bird dive down into the water in hopes of catching fish. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, three medium sized winged birds dove down into the water, all three coming back up with mouths full of fish. Her dragons had caught themselves some lunch, all three gracefully flying over to her and perching upon the fallen over tree trunk, chewing their food happily.

Rhaenerys kicked her legs around happily and pointed to the grassy ground. "Mummy!" Dany let her down onto the soft green ground, letting the little girl run over to the dragons happily, stopping right in front of them and staring at them in awe. She reached up and pet the green dragons tail cautiously, keeping her lilac eyes glued on him. "Ohh!" She giggled and crawled up onto the mossy log, sitting in-between two dragons, petting their legs curiously.

The dragons didn't mind her presence, growing to know her curiosity they thought of her as a little sister, or a small pet to them. The one brown dragon sniffed her head then nudged it affectionately, then went back to picking at it's fish.

"They love you, Rhaenerys." Daenerys said as she walked over to the four on the log with a small smile, kneeling beside them. Dany pet the dragons head slowly, giving each other dragon equal attention. "And you love them."

xxx

She was stuck in the large tower of the castle, watching out of the small window with unease, an attack was sent to Storms End to kill of their men. She didn't know who the men were, though she had an idea it was the Lannister men, they wore red and bore the flags with a golden lion. Dany remembered reading a book not too long ago, learning each house's colors, motto's and symbols. Yes, the Lannister men stood out against her and Loki's men, they wore dark colors, mostly black and burgundy, no men on horseback bearing her house flag.

Dany watched as the men fought, the sea of reds and blacks clashing together, their silver swords glistening in the moonlight of the night. She surveyed the damage so far, some of her men were down, killed by the Lannister men, though there were dead bodies that showed off the blood stained cloaks of red and gold. The archers at the top of the wall and atop a few buildings readied their bows and shot them off into the crowd precisely, some merely hit the men's helmets and fell to the ground, the others dug deeply into some men's necks, blood splurting out like a fountain then collapsing to the ground. Loki and Jorah hung back in the fight, standing near the entrance to the castle, killing off the few men that managed to scramble out of the mess and attempt to enter the walls of Storms End, but to no prevail. Either Jorah's sword would meet their necks, slicing their heads right off their bodies, or Loki's throwing knives would have at them, entering their skulls gracefully. Down the gravel path that led up to the castle, a few more Lannister men came on horseback, each sporting the House flag proudly, though Dany knew they would not make it out of this area with their lives. On the left side of the castle was were her and Loki's army had set up camp, and where most of the battle was, most of the Lannister men were dead or attempting to flee the area, pleaing for their lives before archers let their arrows loose, ending it all.

With a tired sigh, Daenerys stood from the chair she watched the battle from and stretched her limbs for a brief moment before walking over to her bed. She slowly climbed underneath the heavy duvet and silken sheets, careful not to wake the dozed off toddler by her side. Outside her room door she heard a familiar voice, followed by the murmuring of the guards speaking to each other before they walked away from her door, the one pair of footsteps opening the door and entering the room. Of course it was Loki, not knowing Daenerys watched him with half lidded eyes, thinking she was asleep for the whole battle.

Loki tiredly removed his heavy golden armor, carefully setting the pieces upon the wooden armoire, not wanting the pieces to clunk loudly and wake the two in the bed. Next he removed his leathers, placing those pieces into the armoire as well, then removing another set of metals, then finally removing his undershirt and leather boots, leaving his pants on before pacing over to the bed and cautiously climbing in without pulling the blankets over himself, too overheated to even think about the blankets.

Too tired to do or say anything, Daenerys closed her drooping eyes, no longer able to fight to keep them open to continue gazing at the God before her, letting herself fall asleep soundly.

In the morning, the sun shone through the opened window of the room, the same window Daenerys had sneakily watched the battle from. The sunlight beamed down onto the floors of the room and the blankets upon her bed, slowly ascending upon her face and waking her up, tiredly lifting her arms over her clenched shut eyes to shield them from the forcibly strong light. Eventually she sat up, not seeing either Loki nor Rhaenerys in the room alongside her, Loki's leathers and metals had all been retrieved out of the armoire.

When she gathered enough strength, Daenerys stepped out of the bed, grabbing the silken robe that she had discarded upon the nightside table and pulled it on, crossing her arms over her chest idly before striding over to the bedroom door, slowly pushing it upon and descending down the stairs.

In the entrance of the castle, underneath the light of the sun Loki stood with the tot in his arms, playing with the hem on the neckline of his undershirt. A maid of the castle had taken his leathers and metals to wash and shine them as a sign of allegiance. Loki was watching a few men drag the dead bodies that had laid in the grass for the night over to a pile on the other side of the castle, Jorah taking count of the lives lost in the battle over night. Just as Daenerys joined Loki outside the entrance of the castle, a man dragged off a black body, not skin colored, but a scorched black body. Parts of his limbs were no longer there, burned away to ash, scattered along in the grass.

Loki turned his head and noticed a smile upon Dany's face as the guard let go of the burnt to death man, layind dead with the others. "I did not know my dragons took part in this battle as well." She spoke, looking over at him with her beautiful violet eyes, her smile growing upon her shell pink lips.

"Ah, yes, that was one of a few bodies that lay victim to your dragons. Though I did not know you were awake to witness the battle." She nodded at his response, looking back at the growing pile of dead men, claiming she could not sleep.

The two watched as Jorah walked up to them, re-adjusting his plated armor before speaking. "All two hundred of their men are accounted for." Jorah spoke, turning his back to them as he watched the last of the dead men be carried away. "We lost around sixty-five men in the battle, though we gained their horses."

"That's good." Daenerys said before she turned back and walked into the castle needing to find herself some food.

Later on the in the day, Daenerys, Loki, and Jorah were all sitting in the small mapping room of the castle, planning out their next attack in Westeros. "I say we should head North, towards Riverrun and The Eyrie, so we can go at Kings Landing from all sides." Jorah suggested to the two, looking up from the map and gazing at them for an answer. Daenerys nodded and looked over at Loki.

"I think that's a good plan."

xxx

**AN: This one is a tad longer than the last chapter... Sorry they're kinda short. :L There's going to be a big one, don't you worry. Thank you guys so much for the great reviews ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	19. Chapter 19

[Nothing that happens in this story line happens in the real GOT story line]

It'd been a few weeks at most, since they left. Since their army had taken off towards the North, led by Jorah and Loki. Here she was, alone in the tower, though highly guarded, she felt alone. Rhaenerys of course was by her side, though she could not keep up a conversation with the tot. Daenerys was curled up on a large red cushioned chair, a large fluffy robe pulled over her whole body as she let her head rest upon the comfy pillow of the chair and her hands rested upon her swollen stomach. Rhaenerys was at the other side of the room, playing with her little toys, talking to them with her child made up language.

Over the past few weeks Daenerys had been depressed, lonely, and anxious. Had she possessed powers that allowed her to check in on their army, she'd feel a tad better, but for the time being, she had no idea what was going down up North. Had she not been with child she could be traveling alongside them, not having to worry whether or not they were losing or winning the battle. Though Daenerys would never say she had regret conceiving again, which she didn't. She'd say it just wasn't the right time, after all, she wasn't doing anything for the throne she hoped to claim.

Nowadays, Daenerys laid in her bed, humored Rhaenerys, sat outside in silence, or read. Everyday would be the same routine, waking up, feeding herself and Rhaenerys, giving Rhaenerys her bath, keep her entertained for a while before she laid the tot to nap, sat with her dragons for a little while before reading, which of course was interrupted by the now awake and moody little girl, feed her, play with her before putting her to sleep for the night, take her own bath and sleep until morning. Nothing changed, nothing spontaneous happened through the days, no letters from the ravens, and no word from Loki.

For the time being, she had no determination to get off this comfy chair, her still violet eyes watched as Rhay played with the little wooden toys, making the wooden horses walk together along the fuzzy carpet on the marble floors of the bedroom, highly entertained. Rhaenerys' long black tresses hung over her shoulders, the sides pulled back into a braid, her light lilac eyes focused on the little toys.

Loki was training Rhaenerys well while he wasn't off in battle, Daenerys noted to herself as she witnessed Rhaenerys use magic to pull a toy from the shelf she could not reach and bring it down to herself, playing with that one instead. Rhay stood up on her tiny little feet, gathering her beloved soft stuffed animal that meant the world to her, and waddled over to the chair her mother was sitting in, climbing up and taking a seat in her lap.

With a small smile, Rhaenerys placed the small stuffie on her mothers swollen stomach, then continuing to place her toys on and around her mothers body happily. "Beby!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and looking up to Daenerys, her lilac eyes big.

With a small chuckle, Daenerys nodded and pet the plushie's head. "Yes, baby. Your brother."

Up in the North...

Two weeks was a short amount of time for their army to have totally pillaged the castle of Riverrun, though the death toll had climbed with their men. Riverrun was not what Jorah and Loki had wanted, of course. It was merely a lodge for the men to have a good nights sleep, The Eyrie was where they wanted to strike next. The two men did their homework, they knew that they had vast numbers of men in their army since they did not participate in the war. But Loki knew, that if they took over the Eyrie that would have a great advantage going at Kings Landing.

Loki stood outside the castle of Riverrun, watching the moon cast a bright light against the water surrounding the castle, it was quite calming after a battle to see such beautiful scenery. He was sure Daenerys would love this castle as well, seeing as how she enjoyed every other castle they had stayed at in the past. Hearing a splashing noise, the God turned his head to the side, seeing a few men on his side heave dead bodies over the side of the wall, the deceased bodies splashing down into the water and slowly sinking to the bottom.

Tired of the view, Loki headed back inside the castle, many of the men slacked off and drank their ale's and mead's happily, making jokes, getting drunk, and telling their battle stories, emphasizing how they sliced off the other man's head, or how they battled for their lives fiercely. Loki knew the ale and mead would be gone by morning, surely, and the food had already been found and eaten.

"Edmure Tully has been sent to the dungeons." A guard of the Tully's had informed Loki as he continued walking down the hallway, most of the Tully army and guards surrendered once they had a sword to Edmure's throat. Edmure merely told his men to back down, wanting to preserve his own life. Loki nodded with a faint smile to the man.

"Have the men prepare for tomorrow, I want to leave early."

...

Indeed they left early, right at the crack of dawn. Their whole army going towards the Eyrie, knowing this was going to be a fierce battle. The army marched off towards The Eyrie, many of the men recovering from a hangover, courtesy of the Tully's storage of ale. Though the hangover's would not stop their ambition for this fight, all giddy and rearing to go. Jorah led the whole group in the correct way to The Eyrie, while Loki hung behind, making sure every last one of them was out of the Riverrun castle and towards the biggest fight yet.

Loki was precise about every last thing, he made sure he had a small group of men that were highly skilled with swords, archery, and hidden weapons, by his side. This group would be the group he took into the castle with him, to discuss an arrangement, or a deal with this Lysa Arryn. He had heard rumors this woman was frantic about her childs safety, and Loki knew all it would take was a small blade to the boys neck to get he to put an end to this battle, for his sake.

The army had reached the Eyrie by nightfall, not without an encounter by men Loki did not know. The men saw Loki and his army, a few of their group running towards them begging for a fight but the others drew back, leaving the scene towards whoever they worked for. The men who of course had ran at Loki lost their lives within a second.

Th Eyrie, was stunning in it's creepy ways. Guards standing outside the castle readied their weapons, that's when Loki brought himself and his group of skilled men towards the gates.

"I request an audience with the High Seat." Loki told the guard, dismounting his horse and motioning for his group to do the same. The guard merely scoffed at Loki's request.

"You cannot just march to The Eyrie with an _army_ and expect us to let you in." He said with a frown, continuing to hold his sword out towards Loki. "We have every right to kill all of you off, right in front of the doorsteps."

"Then by all means bring your men out." Loki said with a smug grin, expecting no less than a fight. A swarm of men were seen leaving the castle gates towards their army, all ready to protect their castle and Lords. The two armies clashed together, loud head splitting sounds came when steel swords hit steels swords, both sides on full offence.

By the time Loki averted his gaze from the two armies going at it, the guard was dead on the floor, thanks to one of the men in his group. "Let's get going." Loki commanded, swiftly making his way through the entrance of the castle of Eyrie, quite excited to see where this led him.

On his way to the High Seat of The Eyrie, they encountered a few guards, of course no match for the group Loki was leading. If they were smart they would have backed down, had they let Loki explain his intentions they would have just showed him the way. They found their way eventually, just down the long corridor was a large foyer, Lysa and her son sitting up high, beneath their balcony was a large circular closed valve, Loki immediately noting to himself to stay off that.

The guards standing around the woman and child held their weapons out defensively, ready to attack on the command their lady gave. Lysa clutched her son close to her chest, her stern eyes watching Loki uneasily. "You come here without permission.." Lysa said sternly, yet her words were laced with great fear and concern. It was only then Loki noticed her son was breast-feeding, odd since he was around the age of six or eight. She looked down at her son. "He is a very very bad man, Robin. Do you remember what I've told you about him?"

The boy looked up from his mothers breast, surveying the group in front of him quietly. "Isn't he beautiful? He is going to grow up to be a strong man. Look at him... The Lord of all the Vale.."

"He's the bad man..?" Robin asked with a small smile on his face, leaning up from his mothers chest, his gaze locked on Loki. She nodded and continued to keep her child close.

"Yes he's the bad man. Loki Odinson, from Asgard." Lysa informed her child, staring coldly at Loki, as he was staring at her with his hard Emerald gaze.

"Mommy, I want to see the bad man fly." He told his mother, re-adjusting his grey-green cloak around his shoulders and leaning against her.

"Now now, you don't have a slightest idea as to why I've requested your audience." Loki said sharply, though a small grin still resided upon his face. Lysa took a deep breath, but allowed Loki to continue. "_We_ have the same enemy, for the time being." He started, taking a few steps forward. "The Lannisters. I've heard the many rumors, that they _poisoned_ your husband. Our armies are out there fighting against each other, when naturally, we should be allied, to go against the Lannisters in Kings Landing. Order your army to sheath their weapons, and I will do the same."

Lysa listened carefully, hanging onto each and every word that Loki spoke, the words shouted at her. Yes, the Lannisters had killed her husband, yes they were her enemies, yet she knew Loki was notorious for lying and playing people, how would she know if he was sincere? She gazed down at her little angel in her lap, the boy she lived for, the boy she'd die for.

"You're asking me to call off my army, and to send them off to Kings Landing to help your aid in the war?" She looked back down to Loki, her brows furrowed. "You have a child, a daughter, do you not?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at the woman, not sure as to why she was bringing this up. "I do. She's nearing her second name day." He watched her closely, taking a few steps forward.

Lysa wrapped her arm around her sons shoulder, looking over at Loki with a smile. "I will gladly call off my army... If you agree to wed your daughter with my son, when they come of age." She knew her son would always be at her side, no time for him to be courting a woman when he grew. This would be his only option of finding a suitable wife, especially of her own choosing.

A wide grin grew upon Loki's face as he faintly shook his head, closing his eyes in disbelief. Had she really just asked for her_ grotesque_, sickly, little boy to be wed to his little Princess? "_What?_" Loki questioned, re-opening his eyes again to view the obviously crazy woman.

"I know you heard me. Make a promise to me that my son will have your daughters hand in marriage, and I'll aid you in the war."

Ah, he did hear right after all. That was her bargain, finding a wife for her sheltered son. "I agree to you conditions, Lysa Tully."

**AN: Ohohoh, longer chapter ! :D Thanks for the reviews !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	20. Chapter 20

"_I agree to your conditions, Lysa Tully_." Loki began, bringing his gaze off the grey stone floors of the grand room they were currently in, his jade eyes locked onto her hard blue eyes. "Call off your army, before there is none of it left."

Lysa smiled to herself, though on the inside she was grinning wildly, rubbing her sons shoulder affectionately, looking to her side at the guard. "You heard him, call off our men. Inform them of our newly made plans." The guard nodded and began walking down the large hallways, towards the exit of the castle to share the news.

In his heart, Loki absolutely despised the fact that he had made such an agreement to this nut job woman, he'd never want that little boy breathing sickness anywhere near him or his family, especially his daughter. Robert Arryn would be no where _near_ Rhaenerys any time soon, and Loki had a few tricks up his sleeve to get her out of this predicament. If he could get her army to rid everyone off the Iron Throne, then he would take it.

"Loki, tell me. What is your little girls name? And what does she look like?" Lysa questioned with a small smile, cuddling her son close to her body. Robin stayed quiet, knowing what his mother was doing was all in good plans. Though Loki took an inaudible deep breath before answering.

"Her name is Rhaenerys." He told her with a smile, a quick facade to cover his almost boiling over anger. "She's got her mothers eyes, and my black hair."

"Ah yes, her Targaryen mother." Lysa cooed, running her fingers through her sons fine chocolate brown hair. "Doesn't your future wife seem pretty, Robin?" The boy merely shrugged, continuing to watch Loki's every move with his weak brown eyes.

_'Of course she's pretty.'_ Loki thought to himself angrily, cautious about letting his emotions seep through the mask he was wearing. Of course Loki was instantly angered by this, not helping the fact that he was already fuming mad. Turning on his heels, Loki left the grande room, his men followed suite.

Lysa couldn't help but grin, kissing the top of her sons head delicately. "Doesn't that sound nice, Rhaenerys Arryn." She turned to all the guards and advisers in the room. "You all are witnesses to this agreement."

Jorah was waiting for Loki at the end of the hall, his hand on the hilt of his sword, raising an eyebrow at the man. Loki frowned and looked at him coldly. "If Daenerys hears _anything_ about this, I will have your head." He said darkly, not stopping beside him, continuing to briskly walk past him and out of the castle.

xxx

The first time in a few weeks, Daenerys smiled, a real smile, a happy smile. Curled up on the top of her bed, her hands gently rested upon her baby bump, slowly petting it to rouse the child within her. Moments ago, when she was reading a small book she had found on the shelf, she felt the faint moving inside of her.

"Come on..." She whispered soothingly to her belly, continuing to rub it affectionately. "My son." After a few moments, she felt it again. The small movements from the growing child, showing off to it's mother that it's alive and well. "Rhaenerys, come here quickly." Daenerys said quietly, to the little girl at the end of the bed, who at the moment, was playing with the threads of the blanket. She looked up with her big lilac eyes and scampered over, right to her mothers side. Daenerys gently took the little girls hands and placed them on her stomach, right when the child had moved once more.

Rhaenerys gasped and looked up at her mother, not understand why there was movement there. "Oooh!" She gasped once more before, placing the left side of her face on her mommy's belly, gasping again every time the baby kicked.

Dany smiled and laid her head back against the headrest of her bed, putting her hands back on her belly happily. She closed her violet eyes, her mind teeming with happy and pleasant thoughts about her family.

A little while after she had dozed off with her thoughts, she awoke to a face she was hoping every day to see. "You're back." She whispered to him with a smile, bringing her right hand up to his face and placing it upon his cheek.

"Yes, I am back." Loki had whispered back, careful not to wake the little girl sleeping on her mothers lap. "We're not staying unfortunately. You'll have to be there when we kill of the Lannisters and take the Iron Throne for you."

Daenerys nodded tiredly and pushed herself up into a sitting position, nestling her face into the crook of his neck for a moment. "Do you need help?" He questioned her, his brows furrowed with worry, placing his hand on the small of her back. She shook her head at that, removing her head from his shoulder.

"No, I just missed you." She explained to him, giving him a small timid kiss before placing her hand atop his, gently taking it and placing it upon her swollen abdomen. "He's begun moving."

A genuine smile crept upon Loki's face as he too, felt the small movements of his child within her, his son. "Is he as sporadic with his movements as Rhaenerys was?" He smiled and he gazed down at her stomach with pride.

"No, he's more calm than she was. I don't think I'll be bruised like with Rhaenerys." Loki nodded at this, averting his attention from her growing belly to the small toddler who was fast asleep. He cautiously slipped his hands underneath her arms and pulled her up to his chest protectively. He held her there with one arm and reached a hand out to Daenerys, helping her out of the bed slowly.

Daenerys walked to the other side of the room and picked up Rhaenerys' beloved toys, then pulled her dress over her sleeping gowns. "We're going where then..?"

"Right to where I left our army, on the way to Kings Landing."

xxx

**AN: Okay, this one was short because the next chapter is going to be loooong ! :D Glad you liked ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	21. Chapter 21

"I want you to stay back from the battle." Loki instructed Daenerys, only insuring her safety in this unknown part of the land. "I'll have the best of our army by your side."

Dany smiled daintily at him, nodding at his words. "Don't worry, I know." She said as she bent over, picking Rhaenerys up off the ground and holding the tot to herself. "I promise you, I won't do anything to harm us." She watched as the God smiled at her comment, raising his lighten up emerald eyes to meet hers.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Loki remarked, adjusting his armor as he turned to face the horizon, where the sun was merely a slit over the mountains of the North. When done fastening the few loose buckles of his suit, he turned back to Daenerys, surveying her for a moment. "Just be careful." And with that, Loki took a few steps back, taking one last look at her and Rhaenerys before disappearing in a flash, leaving her behind with the men he had specifically chosen.

Daenerys turned her attention down towards the ocean, near where Kings Landing was, and where her army were marching to at this exact moment. Again, her husband was gone for battle. Although she had her complete faith in him, she always had a lingering feeling in the back of her mind that constantly came knocking, whether or not he would remain safe. Not only safe, but a free man. Worried the All-Father or Thor would came around a corner, worried they would take him back to Asgard with them, or worse, kill him.

"We will begin walking then.." Dany commanded the group, looking them over for a moment before turning and beginning to walk, holding her precious one close to her body protectively.

xxx

When he'd arrived alongside the army, they were nearing Kings Landing, near the front gates of the City. Ah, it reminded him of Asgard. The castle was tall and almost regal, though the dusty dirty streets of the City surrounding it caught most of his attention.

"King Loki, there's an attack group, heading to Kings Landing as well!" A man had informed him, running to his side with the uttermost quickness. "They're from the Stark son."

Loki nodded and continued atop his horse towards Kings Landing. "There's no need to worry about a boys men." He stated with un-interest, keeping his gaze glued to the large city. "Get our men prepared, we are nearing the gates."

The man had nodded and made his way back to the group, pointing his long chubby fingers towards the group making their way towards the city. The men nodded and took note of their location, leaving them to enter the city before Loki's army, so they could begin the battle.

Like they had planned, parts of their army had separated into different quadrants, each going towards different entry points of the city. Loki, Jorah, and the other men in their main quadrant had chosen the front gate to the city, already dismounting their horses to ready for battle. Loki remembered his first real battle, alongside Thor and the All-Father, he was showing the two younger boys how to exterminate a spider, and no ordinary spider, the biggest spider in all the nine realms. Of course Loki and Thor were too scared to help their father out with the extermination, you could say they were with him in spirit.

Loki could feel the chilling pulse throughout his body as he and his men approached the main gates, already hearing the Stark boys men going at it with the Lannister men, his magic being roused from within.

Of course, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, a smug grin. He felt it in his bones that this battle would be theirs, the young King of Westeros would be slaughtered at his feet, and the Throne would go to his wife, the deserving Mother Of Dragons.

The men rushed through the gates of the city, swords in the air and letting out a long and loud battle cry, swinging the steel in front of them, meeting with other swords of the Lannisters and Starks.

With a flick of his wrist, a sharp razor edged blade flew from his hand and met inbetween a mans eyes, falling dead to the streets. He felt his magic reach his finger tips, a glow of light blue hung around his fingers, rearing to go. Raising his hands, he used his magic in a second, a mans spine twisting in the cover of his skin.

His armor was hard as rock, could reflect most sharp and blunt weapon hits, and would not be dented easily. Since Loki was no fighter with a weapon, unless his throwing knives, he depended on the armor on his wrist to defend against the swords that swung down from the air, to which Loki would raise his arm and stop the blade from hitting his weaker spots. Unless they were smart and a quick thinker, they would be dead after swinging that blade to him, Loki would plant a knife in their throat faster than they could pray to the Norns for forgiveness.

The streets were littered with fighting bodies and deceased bodies, from all three sides of the fight, the Stark boys, Loki's men, and the Lannister guards. Loki regretfully glanced upon the marching of flags down the street, the red flag with the golden lion in the center, it's front paws raised in attack mode. Then the Stark flags had marched into the City through the main gates, the dark blue background contrasted against the white direwolf with the ferocious look on it's face.

Angry, Loki wished that they had gotten together her House Flags, the red three headed dragons upon the black background, each head bearing their sharp white teeth and long tongues. How had he not thought of that earlier? The thought had crossed his mind, but he had other things to take care of at the moment the thought occurred to him.

Loki noted to himself to have the women of the castle make the banners to hang up high and proud to all of the City.

Down the main street of the City, was Robb Stark, the boy leader of the army. Loki surveyed him silently as he defended against the attacks from the men, watching the boy in all black with his furs walk down the streets with men by his sides, watching the damage done to his army.

With a swift move of Loki's hand, the dusty cobble building that stood tall before the streets had crumbled, the heavy bricks toppling down onto men on all sides of the war, though most of the men underneath the building were a troop of Lannister men. You could clearly see mens hands and legs sprouting out from beneath the building, small puddles of blood emerged from the rock.

Now that that little group of men was out of his hair, Loki decided to head forward, towards the large castle in front of him. It was blatantly obvious more red and gold cloaked men poured out from the castle entrance, all bearing their weapons at the two armies heading their way.

Nothing to worry about, a group of Stark men rushed through the side streets, managing to evade the Lannister men and attack them from behind, only a few men fell to the ground injured or dead. And so, the battle continued on, Loki's army pressed forward, cornering the Kings Landing guards to back up against their castle, prepared to defend it with their lives.

Archers, and lots of them by the looks of it, were perched atop the castle walls, readying their bows to loose their arrows as quick as they could. They pulled back the strong of the bow, where their sharp arrow was notched tightly, even the feathers of the arrows bore the Lannister colors, and they flew off into the air, raining down into the bodies of the Stark men and Loki's army.

But, of course, they struck back, many men picked up rather large stones that were randomly throw askew beside building, tossing them into the air and at the chests of the archers, though they did not seriously injure them, they caught them off balance, one man falling off, though not to his death.

With the archers readying their bows once more, the armies hurriedly rushed into the entrance of the castle, all the while attacking each other. Once inside, a while new barrage of gold and red made their way towards the two battling armies, lunging at them with their sharpened swords and blunt objects.

On the sidelines, however; the King watched. A smug, yet a fearsome look etched it's way onto his face, his hand gripping the hilt tightly, nervously. _He looks like an idiot.. _Loki thought to himself, only half paying attention to what was going on around him. Loki took a look to his left, noticing the Stark boy walking in with his sword drawn, his sharp eyes glued to the young blonde King, walking towards him briskly.

Loki stayed in the midst of the battle, keeping his jade eyes on the two, never wanting to miss a move. The young King's face distorted into one of anger and fear, anger that his men did not hold back on the arrival of Robb Stark, fear that he would finally have to face up to his duties of being a King, and fight.

Robb Stark raised his sword to the boy, to which he raised his back, unsteadily at that. Joffrey Baratheon, called for his guards in a feeble attempt to keep himself safe, though it did not end so well.

Robb's men rushed forward, attacking the men the boy had called over, leaving Robb and Joffrey to themselves. Robb raised his weapon, and thrust it at the blonde, meeting the boys sword, though he did not hold it for long. When Joffrey's hand slipped from the hilt, Robb's sword had clear access, hitting the boys arm and cutting open the red and golden fabric, cutting into his skin. From then, Loki knew to take action.

He was trained well as a swords man, it was hard growing up in the kingdom of Asgard without knowing how to wield a sword. Loki found a sword from a dead mans hand, prying it from his clenched shut fingers and looked at the sword closely, it would suffice. After swinging it a few times, even stabbing a dead Lannister a couple times, he deemed the time ready, noticing the King was growing tired.

Some of the men from his army, no, from Lysa's army, had taken out the men protecting Robb Starks back, the Stark not noticing the death of his comrades. Slowly, Loki made his way forward, the two not acknowledging his presence.

Suddenly, with a quick movement, Loki lunged the sword forward, steering it right into the back of the Stark, and out of his chest. What Loki had planned, and what happened, was the sword continuing straight, meeting the chest of the King Joffrey. Blood from the two quickly descended down the blade, meeting in the middle and dripping down slowly into a puddle. The Stark fell first, blood spluttered from his mouth and onto the cold hard floors of the castle. Of course when the Stark fell, Joffrey fell, the two still connected by the sword. Though, the blonde was not yet dead, clutching the area around sword, blood seeping through the thick fabrics of his cloak.

He peered up to Loki with his cold, hard, dying eyes. He writhed with anger, clutching the blade with his hand, cutting it immediately. The young boy screamed angrily, spewing blood from his mouth, spitting it out onto the ground and onto the cloak of Robb. "Damn it all!" He screamed, looking around for help, but there was none of it. "This is your fault!"

Nobody listened, most of his men had either surrendered or had been killed. The Stark boy's men merely watched, some ran at Loki, but Lysa's men repelled them. Slowly, the boy laid his back onto the marble flooring, his gaze stared up at the ceiling angrily. He fought to keep his eyes open, beginning to see bright lights slowly descending over his view of the white ceiling, but fate had another plan. An incredibly wave of tiredness, pain, and anger washed over the teen, his eyelids finally closing for the last time.

The King Joffrey, was dead.

...

Holding her daughter close, Daenerys walked through the gates of the City, not knowing whether or not the battle had been a success. Tons of bodies lay dead in the streets, citizens of the city watching out from their windows in fear, some crying over the loss of husbands. She saw many Lannister men dead, many Stark men dead, and many of her own were slaughtered in the streets. The men at her sides still had their swords unsheathed, they would not let any one near Dany.

They poked the dead bodies with their swords to make sure they were really dead before letting her continue her descent to the castle, continuing to tire herself from stepping over the piles of bodies, men had already begun dragging the bloody bodies out of the city.

She continued up the bloody street towards the castle, a mortified look begging to surface upon her face, but she knew she could not show emotion at such a time. One would take that as a weakness, and that she couldn't have.

She squinted her violet eyes, the sun was peaking over the towers of the castle as she grew closer, not knowing whether she was walking to her death or her Throne. Her breath got hitched in her throat, seeing a few bodies emerge from the castle, but she could not distinguish who the bodies were. Growing closer, she could tell who had walked over to welcome her.

When the painful ache from the sunlight left her eyes, she saw clearly who were all stationed before her. She first distinguished Jorah, standing in front of the large entrance of the castle, a small smile played on his lips, though he remained silent.

She smiled back at him and continued her walk towards the castle, noticing the copious amount of dead men outside the castle, streaks of blood led from the grande doors and to the pile of dead men, they were obviously dragged and cleared from the hall of the Iron Throne.

When she took her first step inside the castle of Kings Landing, her eyes fell upon the man standing before her. Daenerys smiled brightly at him, she couldn't help but let these happy emotions show through, reaching out and handing her little one to the God before her.

Loki took a few steps back, letting Daenerys' eyes hit the Iron Throne for the first time. There it stood, so gallant and grande. Empty, just waiting for her to take her rightful place as Queen. Slowly, she paced over to the Throne, stopping in front of it to take in the view once more. She let her slender fingers slowly trace over the armrest, before turning and taking her rightful seat upon the Throne.

Silently, she lay her hands atop her swollen stomach, raising her gaze from the floor and towards the people in the large foyer. A small smile grew upon her features, proud and feeling confident. These were her people now, and she was their Queen.

xxx

**AN: Huurp, done this chapter. Believe me the story is not over. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	22. Chapter 22

Now the family had settled in to the castle in Kings Landing, all had never really rested the following nights, never knowing when a surprise attack could come. Unsettling as it was, all were relieved that heavy battle they had fought it was over, at least for the time being. Daenerys was Queen, and that's all that mattered now.

The death toll was high, on all three sides of the war. It took days for the bodies to be removed from the castle and the city, the beige cobble streets stained a deep red from the stream of blood that resided. Guards ran out of ways to dispose of the bodies, resorting to either burning the corpses or tossing them into the ocean for the fishes. Their weaponry were either melted down for new weapons or kept in the armory for their men, their stock had boomed.

Daenerys was sitting on her Throne proudly, with her little heiress sitting on her lap happily, playing with her small doll, chewing it's red strands of woolen hair. Today was the day the people of Kings Landing came to pay their respect to their new Queen, most ecstatic that the Baratheon King was killed in battle, bowing their heads respectfully.

"Your Grace." Two guards said in unison, each had an arm holding a woman with a flowing red dress and long wavy blonde hair, her face etched with pain, anger, and regret. The woman held her hard blue gaze at Daenerys, scowling at her the hardest she could. "What shall we do with the boys mother?"

Daenerys scanned her over thoughtfully, deciding the woman's fate for a moment. "Keep her in the dungeons." She commanded softly, resting the palm of her hand atop Rhaenerys' head, running her fingers through her silky tresses. Dany watched the Lannister woman be pulled back up to her feet, then looking up at the Queen.

The blonde gave her a _pitied_ look, a small scowl adorned with cold eyes rested upon her face as she was then escorted out of the Throne room by the two guards. Daenerys' brows furrowed.

_'I should be the one pitying you.'_ She thought angrily to herself when the face of Cersei Lannister stuck in her mind. She had no right to be scowling at the Queen, no right at all. Cersei was the one who lost a child in the battle, not Daenerys.

When the day's work had all been sorted through, the complaints, the cries, the sentences to dungeons, not to mention the few men who had tried to attack their new Queen, Daenerys was tuckered out. She knew it would be time consuming, and stressful, not to mention a real headache with the whiners of the city. She could feel her little boy turning around for a moment within, a sign to Daenerys that she was getting to stressed out for his liking.

"It's alright.." She whispered soothingly to her stomach, caressing it slowly. She felt him move around once more before taking a little nap, to which Daenerys stood from her Throne and descended down the few stairs, to where Loki was standing with the sleeping tot in his arms.

"Are you alright, Daenerys?" Loki question with a risen brow, heaving Rhaenerys into a better position in his arms. She nodded with a small smile.

"I'm fine.. He was moving, that's all." She explained to him, rubbing her belly to emphasize her point. "Just a little stressed out." Loki nodded, and began to walk alongside her, towards the living quarters of the castle.

xxx

With a month gone by, quicker than ever, life in Kings Landing had become the norm. The norm of which everyday Daenerys would proudly sit upon her Throne, solve most of the peoples problems, take care of her family, and be taken care of by her hand-maidens. Aside from all the work that Daenerys did, you could say it was rather luxurious at the moment.

Loki, however, was contemplating many plans over the course of the month. There were a few close calls with a few ravens that had flown in. The small notes attached to the ravens discussed plans that Lysa Tully had sent to him, reminding him of the terrible _terrible_ arrangement the two made. He had never replied to them, burning them immediately after he received them, there was no urgency for him to reply.

But this morning, another raven had flown in, with a small note attached to it's leg. Loki took a deep breath and approached the bird carefully, untying the folded up piece of paper and opening it up, reading it carefully.

Folding it back up, he used a small amount of magic, a blue flame engulfed the paper immediately and was gone in a second. Loki turned on his heels and briskly left the room, folding his arms behind his back.

_'She has no need to be coming here..' _Loki thought angrily, licking his lips and continuing to pace down the corridor. Lysa Tully had informed the God that she and her son would be visiting within the next few days, to pay respect to their new Queen. Loki knew if Daenerys found out about the arrangement he and Lysa had made, he would be in big trouble. And it wasn't like he meant the deal he made with the deranged woman, he just needed her strengthy army in their fight.

He better start planning to get himself out of this sticky situation. Would he have the two killed off? Would he send them them off to the dungeons in Highgarden. So many possibilities, so little time. He did not want that woman and her sickly son in Kings Landing, or anywhere near it.

But then again, if he did have the two sent off to Highgarden, her army would surely rebel against their army, which would also be a bad plan. But if he did have them killed off, the army would do the exact same thing. Loki also needed to remember that there were many men in the room when they had made the arrangement. Curse his love for making deals he would go back on.

xxx

Loki watched out the window in the Kings Landing castle with a scowl plastered upon his face. Though he knew the plans which were going to be put into motion were still on, he still hated the fact that Lysa Tully and her son Robert Arryn were on their way to the castle, their horses and chariots were nearing the city. She had her most trusted guards by her side, though there were not many.

She must really have faith in this deal her and Loki had made.

His eyes averted from the nearing chariot holding the two he despised, and looked over to the large group of his men standing in front of the entrance of the city, bearing their spears, swords, and maces. The chariot came to a halt before the group, and the woman with her son emerged, holding him close to herself.

Loki knew exactly what the guards were going to say to her, of course he had ordered they prohibit her entrance to the city and the castle. He only imagined what she was saying.

But it would be rude of him not to drop by to the scene. Looking down to the toddler in his arms, who was holding her favorite doll, he told her they were going to go outside for some fresh air.

So they did, Loki making his way outside and to the entrance of the city within a second, thank to his magic. When he saw Lysa, he couldn't help the small smile that surfaced. She was angry.

"What's the meaning of this?!" She exclaimed, clutching her sons shoulder, her nostrils flaring. "We made a deal!"

"Ah, yes, we did. But whilst working with your men, one had explained how mentally and physically stunted your son is. Of course I saw something odd about him when we had met for that brief moment, but I did not know the full extent of it. Tell me, would you want to wed your son off to someone like that?" Instead of killing them off, Loki chose to tell the _truth_ of the matter, about how he could not, in a million years, wed his child off to that.

Now you'd think that Lysa's army would go against Loki at this time, for betraying the woman, but he had talked to the majority, whom of which agreed to his statement. Most had daughters, ranging from the teens to newborns, none of the men would want Robert Arryn as a son-in-law. Point proven.

A sour face grew upon the small boys face, looking to the God with his six year old glare, his chest heaving, getting ready to scream.

"They know_ nothing_ of my son!" She spat, hands still tightly clasping his small shoulders. Loki merely looked to his side, to the guards that nodded at the look he gave them,

They stepped forward, still grasping their weapons with their gloved hands. Of course there was a battle between her few men against his handful of men, obviously he came out on top.

Loki watched as his guards take her and the boy into custody, throwing them into the back of the carriage. They were set off towards Highgarden, like he had originally planned. He knew this wasn't the end of it. He just knew it would buy him enough time to gather more men for the biggest battle yet. The battle he and Daenerys were planning, against Asgard.

xxx

"We'll need every man we can get." Jorah spoke to Daenerys and Loki, crossing his arms over his armor. "They may be Gods, but if outnumbered, we will have the upper hand."

Loki of course, scoffed inwardly. Though he hated to admit it, it was true. Take him on Midgard for example, he would have won, if not for all of the Avengers ganging up on him. He knew Thor would be taking out his men _easily_. Odin was growing weary each day, he knew if cornered Odin may submit. It was sad to realize but they were the two main Gods to be careful of. The warriors three, weren't all that strong, they had no special abilities.

But of course, Loki usually had a plan, or ideas in his head when it came to things like this. He also remembered how large Daenerys' dragons had become since they day he had met them for the first time. They no longer fed on small diced meats Dany would bring to them, they'd go hunting and bring back large animals, like bears or moose from the North. They would play a big factor in the fight as well.

Daenerys nodded at what Jorah had said, resting her hands upon her baby bump. "How many of our own men do we have left?"

Jorah took a moment to remember how many of Daenerys' men were left after the fight for Kings Landing. "I believe around the fifty thousand men range."

"One hundred and fifty thousand men. Lysa Tully handed over her army." Loki said dully, watching Rhaenerys play with her dolls on top of the small table. "Then adding the men that surrendered when the king was slaughtered, around two hundred thousand."

"Would that be enough?" Jorah questioned, shifting the weight off one leg and to the other. "Enough to attack Asgard?"

Loki thought for a moment. "I'd rather stay low for a while. Let the men fully recover from their broken bones."

**xxx**

**A/N: Here's 'nother chapter guyss. Tell me something fluffy you want to see? idk. Thanks for the reviews !  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

_It was the morning after Daenerys had birthed their first born child, and Loki awoke to an side of the bed when he turned his gaze over. It was blatantly obvious she was tending to the little one's needs while he had slept through the cries of his daughter, when Daenerys should have been the one resting. _

_With a tired move of his arm, the heavy duvet was lifted off his body, and thrown aside into the middle of the King sized bed. He placed his feet upon the cold marble floor of the bedroom, and stood tall, stretching his limbs before moving towards the armoire. After dressing out of his nightwear and into his black, green, and golden armor, he slowly pushed open the large golden doors to the twos bedroom, and his eyes fell upon the door to the little one's nursery. _

_Slowly, he made his way down the corridor, the large windows to his right let in the golden rays from the rising sun, which had woken him up in the first place. When he arrived at the golden doors to her bedroom, he listened in carefully, not hearing a peep from within. His hand met the handle of the door, and gently pushed it open, peeking into the room with curious emerald eyes. _

_That's when he saw them, Daenerys sitting upon a custom made golden rocking chair, with their little one cradled in her mothers arms protectively. He didn't want to disturb the cute scene before him, but he couldn't help himself. "Daenerys...?" Loki whispered to the woman who's violet eyes remained on the sleeping infant in her arms until he spoke. "How long have you been awake..?"_

_The silver haired woman took a moment to figure out her answer, knowing either way he'd be displeased that she had not rested longer than she had. "A few hours.." She whispered, bringing her gaze back down the the fast asleep newborn nestled in her blankets. She heard him sigh at her answer, she knew he'd be disappointed that she had not rested more, since it was only yesterday Rhaenerys had arrived._

_Daenerys stood up to her feet, still cautiously cradling the child in her arms, constantly scared that she could drop the baby, and looked up at Loki with her big violet eyes. Yesterday, after Loki had returned from his venture in Jotunheimr, was when he realized Rhaenerys had come into this word, but both he and Daenerys were extremely fatigued, and did not have the energy to spend quality time with each other and the new addition to the family. The only time he ever held her was when Dany had passed her into his arms, which did not last long, the two laying her down to sleep minutes later to rest themselves._

_"Sit down." Daenerys told him sweetly, as she stood up from the rocking chair and stepped aside for him to take a seat. "Please." _

_Loki gazed down toward the rocking chair and took a seat, not knowing what she was going to do. He looked back up towards his wife with a raised eyebrow, regretting his decision to listen to Daenerys' instructions as she bent down and placed the newborn in his arms, something he was barely comfortable doing."What if my armor-" He had began, but Dany had shushed the God with a smile on her face, kneeling down beside the chair and watching the two lovingly. He was just worried if his armor would be too hard, or too cold to be holding her in his arms._

_He had to admit, it was a wonderful feeling, holding his newborn daughter for the real first time, not like yesterday, where he was not paying attention to the overwhelming feelings that came to him._

_Their offspring was beautiful, the most beautiful child he had ever seen in all his years. She had a perfectly shaped face, with big healthy rosey newborn cheeks, and the cutest button nose. Rhaenerys had long, curled, eyelashes, she was still asleep, so Loki had no idea what color eyes she had. Her tiny little fingers clenched the fuzzy red blankets she was wrapped in, her soft black as night tresses poked out from underneath the blankets. _

_A wave of warmth spread through-out every nerve in his body, not noticing the small smile that had surfaced upon his face when she let out a small breath, clenching and un-clenching her little fists. The feeling in his body, he felt as if he never wanted to let her go from his grasp, like he wanted to hold her forever._

_That was when her eyes had opened, revealing her beautiful lilac colored eyes, peering up at her father for the first time. Yet she did not let the serenity last, her lips began pouting cutely, raising her fists up and letting out a whimper, gazing beyond Loki and to the nursery, all she knew is that her sleep had been interrupted and she felt a weird feeling, hungry._

_"Here.." Daenerys mumbled, reaching her arms out and sliding them underneath the whining bundle and pulling her close to herself. "See, it wasn't so hard." She smiled brightly up at Loki, once she saw Loki hold her for the first time, she could see how much he loved the little one. _

_The two stood at the same time, Daenerys careful not to be too fast with little Rhaenerys crying for her needs. "Well I'll let you tend to her needs." Loki spoke, clearing his throat, giving the small newborn one last glance before looking up to Dany. "You did good." He praised her with a small smile, giving her forehead a small kiss before turning on his heels and leaving the room, to let Daenerys feed the child._

_Walking down the hall, the only thing you could hear were Loki's footsteps upon the marble floors of the castle, leaving his wing of the castle to tend to any unfinished business he knew he had. That was, until he heard his name called from the other side of the grand foyer once he had left the wing, whipping his head to the side to see his mother walking over to him briskly with a smile.  
_

_"Loki!" Frigga had exclaimed happily, her face was radiant and there wasn't a lock of her golden hair out of place as she made her way to him and enveloped him in a tight, warm, motherly hug. After a brief moment, she pulled away, her hands remained on his shoulders when she gave him an excited look. "How is she?! And how is the baby?!"  
_

_Loki couldn't help but smile at Frigga, her happiness and joy radiating to him. "They are fine."  
_

_"Oh tell me, do I have a Grand-son or Grand-daughter?!" She begged with a pleading smile, squeezing his shoulders gently with her soft palms.  
_

_"You have a Grand-Daughter. Her name is Rhaenerys."  
_

_A broad smile grew upon the womans face which lit up with joy. "Oh, a Grand-daughter. I know I will spoil her so! Is she awake?"  
_

_"Yes, they both are awake. Daenerys is feeding her I believe." Frigga nodded at this, gave him a congratulations, and went off on her way, Loki noticing the small doll that had appeared in her hands. A doll with long red woolen hair and a beautiful little dress sewn onto the body of the doll. __  
_

_Frigga gently pushed the door open, which was rude, she knew, but her excitement overpowerd her common sense and she just had to see the new addition to the family. "I'm sorry to intrude." She had began once she saw Daenerys finishing burping the newborn. Dany looked up at her with a smile and a slight shake of the head.  
_

_"It's alright." She assured her mother-in-law, taking to her feet at her own speed when Frigga quickly walked over to her side. "This is Rhaenerys.." She positioned Rhay in her arms so Frigga could see her beautiful little face, her lilac eyes meeting Frigga's big glistening blue eyes.  
_

_Frigga's inner self squealed with joy, the daughter she never had was there, right in front of her with a beautiful glowing face. "May I?" She questioned the new mother, gazing up from her grand-daughter. Daenerys nodded at the woman and carefully handed her over, already missing the feeling of her not being in her arms.  
_

_"Oh hello there sweetie." Frigga whispered to the little girl, rocking her in her arms lovingly, gazing into her bright lilac eyes. "You are so very beautiful, aren't you~? Yes you are~" Frigga giggled and pet the little one's hands gently, kissing them with love. "So precious~" Frigga gazed up at Daenerys with a broad smile. "She's so beautiful, I'm so proud!"__  
_

_xxx _

These were memories Loki held close when he thought of the terrible agreement he had made. The day after Rhaenerys was born, he had always told himself to **_never ever_** marry her off to any man, ever. Yet here he was, feeling as if he had betrayed his sweet little Princess.

His face contorted into one of disgust at the mere thought of that, turning his gaze over towards the other side of the room, where Rhaenerys was sitting all by herself, entertaining herself with her dolls. Loki raised himself up from the chair he sat upon and strode over to the little table was sitting beside, she gazed up at him with big sparkling eyes and a smile.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed happily, raising a little arm to present him with a doll as he took a seat beside her. Loki smiled at the tot, and took the little dolls into his much larger hands, the dolls long brunette hair spilling over his fingers. He never remembered her collection of dolls growing this big, many dolls were scattered all over the floor and around her legs. "For you." She smiled once again and handed him a few more dolls, crawling over in front of him to show him her other dolls.

"Thank you Rhaenerys." Loki smiled at her, gazing between the many dolls she had placed into his hands. "Which one is your favorite?"

Responding to his question, she moved a few dolls to the side to find her little beloved doll with the long woolen red hair spilling over it's shoulders, and with the navy blue stitched eyes. "This.." She smiled her toothy happy smile at him and showed him her most prized possession. Yes, he remembered this doll clearly. It was the one she had with her everyday, the doll Frigga had made for her.

"Yes, I remember that one. You've had that almost all of your life."

"Ooooh." Rhaenerys hummed to herself as she hugged her little dolly close, looking back up to him. Of course she did not remember when her Grand-Mother had gifted the doll to her, she could barely remember last week. But she loved the little dolly regardless.

Then Loki's gaze fell upon another doll amongst the others, he had to admit, it was the ugliest doll he had ever seen in all his years. He couldn't help but let a chuckle past his lips as he remembered clearly how she had acquired that doll.

...

_Loki, who had finished his plans for the day, made his way back to his wife and newborn child, feeling a terrible tugging feeling at his heart with each minute passing without the two. Pressing his hand to the cold doorknob, Loki had slowly pushed the door open to reveal Frigga, Daenerys, and Rhaenerys, the two older women chatting away aimlessly.  
_

_"Oh Loki, she is beautiful." Frigga gushed to her son happily, a warm smile spread across her red shaped lips. His 'mother' stepped away from Daenerys for a moment to grab her sons arm and pull him close to the group to continue spewing out her gushings and her non-related comments. "Do you remember the doll both you and your brother had?" She reminisced, squeezing his arm gently, a small sad smile grew as she remembered the warm thoughts of the young sons. "I had made one for Rhaenerys."  
_

_Frigga pointed to the small doll with long red locks that was clutched in the sleeping childs tiny hands, not a single stitch was out of place. "I made it a few moons ago, when Thor was still here, he had helped me.." She wandered off with what she was saying, missing her elder son so dearly, even if it had only been a day. "He even made one himself." The blonde woman walked over to the golden dresser against the walls of the nursery, taking a moment before making her way back over with something in her hands.  
_

_Loki gazed over, to Daenerys who bit her bottom lip, forcing a smile back, she would not let it surface. Loki's brows met in the middle, when he grew curious as to what she could possibly be needing to grin at, that was, until Frigga showed him what she was holding.  
_

_It was the ugliest doll that was ever made in history, he was sure of it. Not only was the doll missing patches of woolen hair, making it look bald, but the stitches on the face were misplaced. More than misplaced, the stitched eyes were lopsided, different sizes, and terribly done. The limbs of the doll were no exception, fat and stubby, barely sewn onto the lumpy torso of the body. The dress, however, looked as if Frigga had made it, looking just as nice as the dolls in Rhaenerys' hands. Now Loki knew why Daenerys' was holding back a laugh, and he just couldn't keep this chuckle back.  
_

_"Thor made this.." Frigga smiled daintily, flipping the doll over and gazing at it sadly. "When he saw me beginning to make this doll for a future grand-daughter, he insisted on making one with me. I believe it goes without saying he could use more practice with such things."  
_

_...  
_

Ah, the memories. Loki chuckled once more at remembering the ugly doll Thor had made for his niece before she was born, a bitter-sweet memory. His jade eyes fell back down to the doll laying lifelessly on the cold hard floor, it's God-awful eyes staring up at the ceiling, it's blank expression beginning to haunt Loki.

His brows furrowed as he realized Rhaenerys had wandered off when he was remembering a memory, not seeing her where she usually was, and her favorite doll was missing as well. With a sigh, Loki began to take to his feet, until he realized a small curled up body on the left side of his body.

Little Rhaenerys was curled up beside him, her tiny limbs curled around the doll, her face resting on it's torso to keep her rosey red cheeks warm. Once in a while in her sleep, her little black brows would furrow for a moment in her dream, then go back to normal, an adorable sight.

Loki reached over and gently placed his hands underneath her arms and pulled her up, cautious not to wake her. '_It would be impossible to get you back to sleep if I woke you.'_ He thought as he carefully got to his feet and paced out of the play room, walking down the long corridor of the living quarter of the castle.

He made his way to Rhaenerys' room, her crib parallel to the large doors to her room, which is where she was going to be laid down for her nap. He stepped over to her large crib and bent over carefully, laying her sleeping body atop the large blankets, linen sheets, and many other stuffed toys she had laying around. Before Loki left her nursery, he placed a small kiss upon her forehead.

**xxx  
**

**A/N: Here is some fluff with Loki and Rhaenerys' if you could call it that. Sorry for the semi-late update, I was in the mountains for the weekend for a fam dinner so I was tied up.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

He remembered the first time he met her, the little one that is. The circumstances were definitely terrible ones, but he had only fond memories of her.

...

_It was when Loki had fallen into the void of the abyss of space, by letting go of the mighty Mjolnir, thinking his end was going to come quick, instead he brought terror upon Midgard. Then when his brothers wife had threatened treason against the All-Father, his father, and was 'burned' to the ground, leaving their only child without parents. _

_It was now his duty, that he had given himself, to find a suitable family for this little one, he made a promise to her. Thor now stood, facing the large golden crib that held the blondes niece, the one he had only seen once. His large brows were raised, when the child had cooed at him, reaching her plump baby arm at him and waving it around. _

_The God reached his large muscular arms down and scooped the child up, not sure exactly how to hold a child so small, so delicate. "Will this do?" He had asked the little one as he had adjusted her in his awkward large arms, not sure if it was the proper way to hold a child or not. The little one did not protest, so he left her as his. _

_The blonde knew if Loki were still alive, he would have a fit knowing his daughter was in his care for the time being. But then again, if it were someone he did not like, he would be angry at Thor for not doing it himself. Besides, Thor needed to meet his niece, that's why he appointed himself the job of finding her a brilliant, wonderful family that she deserved._

_"Hello there, Niece." Thor greeted the newborn with a broad shining smile, touching her tiny little hand with his large, wide finger, something that amazed her. "You," he started with a big smile, looking into her shining bright lilac eyes, "look a lot like your father." _

_Rhaenerys merely gazed up at him curiously, not knowing who exactly he was and what he was doing holding her. But for the time being, she would allow it, and try to figure out why his finger was so much larger than her whole hand. Amazed, she gripped his finger tightly and inspected it, it was scary looking, large and calloused, not like her parents' hands.  
_

_"You know, little one, this will be the last time I will see you for a very long time." He had begun to explain to the little one, looking off into the distance from the window. "But I pledge to you, that you will grow up __living the best life there is!"  
_

_Of course his loud booming voice had startled Rhaenerys, her lilac eyes became the size of dinner plates as she stared him down, her little brows furrowed and her tiny hands clenched into tiny fists, not knowing what to think of this big man. Thor chuckled at the startled baby, 'booping' her tiny button nose ever so gently, earning a small giggly puff from her. __  
_

_"Well, I'm sorry for waking you up at such an hour, I know little children need their rest." He explained to her, taking a step back towards the crib and gently laying her in, his brows furrowed as he tried to tuck her in the best he could. Satisfied, he looked at the end of the crib, where all her bed toys laid, picking one out from the crowd and tucking it under her arm. "You know, I made that doll!"  
_

_She didn't care, she was tired and that's all she needed to know. She clutched the dolls arm tightly with her little fingers and closed her eyes, nestling into her pillow and soft blankies, leaving the God of Thunder standing over her crib with soft blue eyes watching over her.  
_

_...__  
_

Thor smiled softly, remembering the one time he had met his dear niece, sweet little Rhaenerys. The God was currently standing in the Throne Room, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes rested on the bare golden walls in front of him.

Across from him, his mother stood with her fingers entwined, her bright blue eyes rests upon her son fondly, wondering what he was thinking about, but she said nothing. On the Throne, sat Odin, with his spear in his hand and his other hand fondled his greyed beard, his mind teeming with the information that had reached him.

Thor was, however; bombarded by happy memories and thoughts even though the raven brought bad news to his family. He was happy his brother, sister-in-law, and niece were alive and alright, then there was the downside. Waging war against Kings Landing was a terrible idea, at least Thor thought. The King in Kings Landing takes orders from the All-Father, and if Loki and Daenerys were in charge, that meant they would excuse the letters the ravens sent and do things their own way, which never ended well for other Kings and Queens.

He wondered, what he would do when the time comes, the time in which Loki would lead the rebellion for Asgard. Thors brows furrowed at the thought, and decided it be best if he decided when the time comes.

"What will we do?" Thor heard his mother speak up from across the way, her gaze turned upwards towards the large golden Throne that presented the large All-Father, who then looked down at his wife, contemplating what he would reply.

"Do you remember what I told you that day, Thor?" The man had questioned his son, his heir, while he turned his head to his left side to view his son. A single brow raised on Odins face as he expected his son to remember what he said all those years ago to a much younger Thor and Loki.

Thor perked up, his brows met in the middle for a moment as he stroked his blonde stubble. Ah, of course he remembered the line his father said so long ago, when he was much smaller. "_A wise King never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it_."

xxx

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but it's because I really wanted to just showcase what was the happenin' in Asgard before I continue on with the real plot line. I'm glad some of you like the flashbacks because they are honestly my favorite part to write :)****  
**

**I also felt like Thor needed some written time in this story, I don't want him to feel left out. Before I continue with the plot line, is there anything you guys would like to see? Flashbacks? Current time? I'm cool with anything. I wont have a next chapter (before plot begins again) if you guys don't tell me something you want !  
**

**Review ! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

It was a beautiful day in Kings Landing, the bright blue sky was without a cloud, the winds were gentle and brought along a warm breeze, and the city was bustling with activity, the caravan traders had come to town and Daenerys had granted them permission to set up shop in the empty district of town. Dany had her handmaidens watching over Rhaenerys this fine morning, to give their Queen a much needed break from her constant attention seeking toddler ways, not that she disliked her daughters company.

Her hand had found it's way to the swell on her abdomen, lightly petting it while she watched over her city from up high, in the mood for a walk outside and not in the hot castle. Dany turned on her heels and began walking away from her bedroom window, her new mission was to find her husband and make him stop whatever tasks he was doing and make him go on a walk with her, like they used to do in Asgard.

Daenerys held up dress up a little bit with her hands as she strode down a corridor, not wanting to trip over her beautiful light blue sandsilk dress she had acquired back in Pentos, along with a few others from Qarth. Her heeled sandals lightly clicking against the hard stone floor of the castle, her pace staying the same as any other pregnant womans was, slow.

She never knew what Loki was up to when they weren't together, the norm would be planning attacks and specifics on the battle with Ser Jorah, they both quite enjoyed sharing their merciless ways of battle with the other high standing army men. If it wasn't that, Loki was not usually in the castle, he tended to the matters that needed the Queen to travel within the city, and since Daenerys was not in an able position to be running back and forth between the city and the castle, he dealt with those for her.

Finally, Daenerys found herself in the Iron Throne room, where four of her seven Kings Guard, (now called Queens Guard after she had a talk with them) were standing and watching over her seat, fingering the hilt of their swords. The other three had emerged from a hallway, their clanking armor drew closer as they stationed in front of her, their allegiance to her was strong, they dare not go on their word to protect her.

"Do you three know where Loki is?" Daenerys questioned the three with a small smile, simply adoring these mens commitment to her. They looked at each other, then to the last man on the left side, raising his visor up to speak with the Queen.

"Yes, your Grace." He began, completely removing the whole skull of the helm off his head. "His Grace is currently in the mapping room of the west wing. Would you like us to retrieve him for you?" She knew they were sucking up to her because she was pregnant, acting like she couldn't even lift a finger.

"No, I will do fine walking there myself." Dany informed them with a smile, beginning to walk towards the west wing of her castle with her three Queens Guard men following behind her.

Their army now sported the Targaryen colors and sigil, banners proudly swaying in the breeze, the three headed dragon plastered on the banner remind the people who had taken over this city. The army proudly wore their expensive plated armor, with their black capes adorned with the three headed dragon, looking onward fiercely. Her Queens Guard however; adorned different styled armor than the army. Their plated armor was thick, and black as the night, not especially good in the hot weather, but for their Queen, anything. Their capes were a bright blood red, thick and nearing their feet, which made Dany ecstatic.

Finally, she walked through the archway of the mapping room, seeing Loki across on the other side discussing with their head of the Army, speaking about army numbers and how well equip the armory is. When they heard the footsteps of the approaching people, both men turned to face her.

"Ah, hello Daenerys." Loki had greeted with a small smile. "Where is Rhaenerys?"

"My handmaidens have agreed to taking care of her this morning, which is why I've come to you. I wanted to know if you'd like to go for a walk through the city." She questioned him with a caring smile, knowing he could never say no to anything she wanted. It was known.

"Yes of course." He agreed to her request, taking a few steps towards her while looking back at the man he was speaking with. "You can do the rest of the arrangements alone, I'm sure." The man nodded his bald head at the God and turned back to the table, continuing whatever they had started as the couple left the room.

"I would like to see the caravans set up, if we could." Daenerys informed him with a bright smile, looking up at his face as they walked through the corridor towards the entrance to the castle, taking his much larger hand in hers.

"I would like to see them too." He admitted, a warm smile surfaced upon his face when they exited the castle. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"There is no need to fuss over me. I'll be fine." She exaggerated her point by giving him her puppy eyes, he'd always fall for that one. Surprisingly enough, she had learned this move from Rhaenerys, who used it on her father for more sweets. Loki was no fool, he used to use those exact eyes on Odin and Frigga when he wanted something he couldn't have, usually they wouldn't let him and he'd resort to using tricks to get his way. But he'd never keep something she wanted away from her.

"If you say so."

The two made their way down into the city, towards the section where the caravan traders had set up for the upcoming days, hoping for great sales with their merchandise and delicacy's from other parts of Westeros and Essos. Once they entered the region where the set up was, delicious scents had filled the air, immediately making the silver haired woman hungry for the food.

The Queens Guard followed off in the distance, always keeping their eyes on the Queen. Dany rolled her eyes, Loki was enough protection she needed for this small venture into the city, she was sure.

"This reminds me of the days when me and my brother would visit the bazaar's as children." Daenerys had started with a small warm smile, thinking back to the horrible childhood days. "Whenever we would gather enough coin, we would buy a spiced pork sausage. Like the ones over there." She pointed to the stand beside a jewelry stand, the smell of the pork sausage wafting over to Daenerys, tempting her.

"Would you like one then?" Loki asked her, raising a black brow at the woman. To which, she promptly nodded and led him to the stand, where a woman was selling the food that Daenerys was so craving.

"Your Grace." The woman greeted with a bow, quickly serving the Queen the sausage she was waiting for. "I hope it is to your liking. It is from a recipe back in Essos."

Dany nodded softly after she had taken her first bite of the food, memories rushing back to her mind as she finished the small bite. "Loki, are you going to have any?"

Loki shook his head. "I'm not currently in the mood for eating."

Disappointed, Daenerys took another bite of her delicious foods and the two began walking once more, down the dusty streets that were filled with people buying the goods brought overseas from a land they do not know. She got a sudden craving, her stomach rumbled for more food.

"I hope they have honeyfingers."

"Hope they have what?" Loki questioned, raising a brow at what she had said, never hearing the food in his life.

"Honeyfingers. It's a small little cake from Tyroshi. It's extremely good."

After filling up on whatever she deemed good to eat, after retching at the mere sight of a thick soupy substance, and after nearly collapsing from walking too much, Daenerys was done with viewing what the caravans had to offer. The two began making their way back towards the castle, her Queens Guard following at an appropriate ways away from the couple, not want to make an intruding aura.

Not to mention, Loki had made her guards hold the few trays of the little 'honeyfingers' she was enamored with, she insisted that without them, she would go absolutely insane because they were what she was cravings for weeks.

"I believe I have found a name for our son, Loki." Daenerys had said out of the blue, gazing up from the swell on her abdomen and gluing her eyes to his with a smile. "I wanted to tell you what I thought."

A curious black brow raised on the forehead of the God, as his emerald eyes fixed to her glowing face. "Ah yes, and what would the name be?" He questioned with a smile, knowing he would never say no to a face like that.

xxx

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the lovely comments ! They make me happy, but sad at the same time knowing this story will eventually come to an end. ;( Don't fret, there's still chapters to come, but all stories have an ending. I'm glad I'm getting this great feedback for idea's/references because they really make me feel like I'm pleasing what you guys want to see instead of /insert quickly typing plot abiding me/ and writing everything I want to see.  
**

**PS. I cut the chapter off there for a reason, not because I'm stupid and forget to type the rest. LOL.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Today, was the day they ride. Day one for the trek westwards, towards the luxurious city of Asgard. The horses were saddled, their horseshoes were donning their shiny horseshoes which were gifts from a team of ferrier's, and had their plated armor was in order. Their men, were just as prepared as their animal counterparts, fully armored, healed from the Kings Landing take-over, and had their weaponry all in check. The banner men were fully equip with the House Targaryen sigil, the flag waving proudly in the light breeze, the three headed dragon standing before the army with pride.

Daenerys, after much begging to her husband, was permitted to ride front lines along side Loki and Jorah, much to the Gods chagrin. _They would think me weak. Which I am not. _She had insisted to him when he had declined her, during one of her attempts._ They need to know I am as much part of this war as you are._ Loki had finally accepted what she wanted and allowed her to ride her horse with them.

It was a beautiful horse that she had picked out from their group of the best. A large, strong mare that had brilliant shining silver fur that shone brighter than the suns rays. Her silver, a gallant beast that would accompany her through the treacherous battle for the Throne of Asgard. The horse looked deep down in her violet eyes with it's chocolate eyes, it was meant to be her horse, she knew it.

Today, Daenerys sat upon her silver, holding the lapis lazuli and emerald encrusted reins loosely, a beautiful gift that was bestowed to her from a stray merchant in Pentos. The stray silver-blonde hairs that had been missed when she braided her hair in the morning were gently dancing along with the breeze, as she watched Jorah walking towards the armies front lines. To her left sat Loki upon his own steed, watching Jorah as well, for when the knight mounted his own steed, they were off.

Jorah hastily climbed upon his mount and looked at Dany and Loki, adjusting the few buckles on his horse with small clicks before speaking. "My Queen, King. Let's be off." He took one last glance at the expanse army that was behind the front lines, and pulled on the reins of his horse, the horse had began alongside the two other steeds.

Rhaenerys was not granted allowance to ride up with her parents, though she was granted a large litter with Daenerys' best and most trusted hand maid. The litter was also bestowed to the royal family as a gift, it was a beautiful navy blue with gold encrusted trims and edges, matching lapis lazuli jeweled onto the gold. It was suited for a princess like her. The litter was carried by four large men, eunuchs.

Eunuchs, men who were castrated and unable to reproduce usually tended to the needs of high status women, the reason being that they had no motives to rape and pillage the women they were sent off to guard. They were popular as body guards, protecting women in bazaar's and in town shops from thieves and low-lives, keeping their watchful eyes on any person that drew close. Another job they were popular at? Guarding the brothels of any man acting out of line, and guarding the high status harems outside their house, usually to a concubine.

Rhay was startled at first, when the litter had begun to be pulled by the big burly men, but grew to enjoy the free ride with a broad smile plastered upon her small face. "Where we going?" She questioned her mothers hand-maiden, and her favorite one of all the hand-maidens in the castle. She toyed around with the small doll in her hands happily as she sat her rump onto the small seat.

The maiden smiled at her with a shining smile, her wavy brunette hair spilling over her shoulders as she leaned forward to fix the tots dress. "We are going to a very big place, a very nice one." The woman had answered the Princess, tucking the stray hairs behind her ears as she sat back against the wall of the litter, folding her arms against her abdomen. "You were there when you were very young. In fact, it's where you were born."

Rhaenerys didn't know what that meant, so she just stayed quiet and continued playing with her dolls.

Up ahead, the three in the front lines kept good pace, as the sun slowly continued rising over the army, showering them with it's heat and bright light. Luckily for Loki, they had entered the thicket of the forest, and the sun was not heating him up so much. Daenerys was shifting in her saddle for a moment, careful not to let the two men at her sides see her, or she would be ordered a litter so she could be carried the rest of the time. She gripped the reins, her brows furrowed as she felt her son kicking around in her stomach restlessly.

_It's okay, my son._ She thought towards the child, attempting to send good vibes to calm his movements, though they would not work. He could tell his mother was stressed, that's when he had begun moving. It always told her that she needed to calm down and think of her unborn child, so she let her free hand rest upon her swell to calm him down further.

When night had come quickly, they had stopped beside a small town, the Royal family getting the most expensive room at the Sleeping Giant Inn, while the army had set up camp on the outskirts. Daenerys watched the stars out from the window of their room, crossing her arms over the delicate sill of the window, dressed in her night silks that let a cool breeze make it's way up her body. The stars that littered the dark night sky shone brightly, pulsing yellow and white lights that helped travelers find their way.

When she found herself bored when watching the stars, she turned in towards her room, and spotted Rhaenerys sitting upon her bed with a tired little face, fighting to stay awake for a little bit more. Loki was at the other end of the room, removing his polished golden metals and his heavy thick leathers. She strode over to Rhaenerys and took a seat beside the tot and began un-braiding her hair slowly, making sure not to pull the little one's hair who had begun talking sleepy nonsense.

"It's time to go to sleep, Rhaenerys." The mother had hushed to her, as the tot scowled angrily at her, not liking going to bed. Dany pulled the thick woolen blanket up to Rhay's chin and tucked her in lovingly, hoping the child would stay put for the whole night. "Good night." She kissed her daughters forehead and stood up slowly from the bed, placing her hand upon her growing abdomen.

She paced over to her and Loki's much larger bed and crawled atop the bed, over the sheets and quickly under them, pulling them up high to keep her body warm. Her tired violet eyes watched as Loki strode over to the bed as well, pulling the sheets up and sliding in slowly. With a smile, she shimmied her tired body over to his and cuddled up to his side, resting her head upon his chest. She wanted to stay warm, his body was ice cold, but she couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arm around him and took a silent deep breath in and closed her eyes, feeling calmer each second she was by his side.

With a slight movement of his hand, the lights in their room had went out. Then the sound of rustling blankets was heard, followed by the small patters of footsteps along the ground, then something had climbed on top of the bed with Dany and Loki. Dany rolled her eyes in the dark of the room with a smile, while Rhaenerys wedged herself in between her parents comfortably, pulling the heavy duvets and silks up and nestling close.

With a silent sigh, Daenerys cuddled into the blankets and closed her eyes, small little colorful wiggles danced around before she went over into the dream lands.

...

They rose early in the morning, to make up for the time they had stayed in the Sleeping Giant Inn, each taking a nice hot bath in the glistening ivory tub that sat in the middle of the bathroom. Daenerys took a nice luke warm bath, she did not want it too hot, not knowing if her child within her could stand the heat. She ran her slender fingers through her sopping wet silver hair after she had pulled a silken robe over her now dried body, ringing her hair out before ordering the keepers to arrange another bath so she could bathe Rhaenerys.

She padded her way back to her room and let the silk robe fall to her ankles, leaving her body exposed to the nippy air that ran through, from the open window in the bathroom. She ran her fingers through the stream of blue silk, letting the fabric run freely though her fingers as she pulled the dress over her head and letting it sit upon her figure.

Dany plucked the tot from the bed and made her way back to the bathroom, just as the Inn keeper was leaving their quarters. She placed her finger into the tub water to make sure it was not hot for her, and pried the dress off the little girl, she always put up a struggle. She did not like baths.

"Mommyyy!" She screeched loudly, pushing her mothers hands away from her with a sour face. "I don't want!" Rhaenerys attempted to dash away, but Dany caught her and scooped her up, placing her into the shallow watered tub.

"You need to be clean, my Princess." Dany smiled and poured some water onto Rhaenerys' head, the little one had stopped her struggling and splashing and let her mother do what she needed. "Today we are going to keep riding. And take back what is rightfully ours." She combed her fingers through the girls soft wet tresses, rubbing her cheek lovingly. "You will have men lining up to have your hand in marriage, Rhaenerys."

Daenerys then pulled her from the bath and sat her atop a fluffy towel, and began to dry her off. She dressed the little one before braiding her hair, then let her run freely out of the bathroom. Next, Dany braided her own hair to a style she wanted and left the bathroom, leaving the keeper to empty the large tub.

Loki picked his daughter up off the wooden flooring of the massive rented room and turned towards the door, watching as Jorah was saddling up the horses for the ride. Dany joined his side as they left the room and were at Jorah side in a second, Loki reluctantly handing over the girl to the maiden to be escorted back to her litter.

"Are the horses fed?" She questioned as she pet her silvers soft silver mane, looking into it's big chocolate eyes that stared at her. She rubbed the bridge of the horses nose with a small smile, as it snorted in appreciation.

"Yes, my Queen." Jorah replied as he adjusted the strapping on his horses dark leather hide saddle, then making sure it was sturdy upon it's back. His horse stared into the woods of the forest with it's brown eyes, his long dark brown tail swishing lazily as it awaited mount.

Dany was helped up onto the saddle of her silver, her pompous belly making it hard for her to do the most simple of movements. With a caring smile, she stroked the hard white fur of the horse as she waited for the two men to mount their horses and be on their way, running her index finger over the jewels encrusted on the reins, admiring the handy work of whoever made it.

And so they began, another long day of riding off towards the golden city.

...

It turned out, Daenerys did need a litter after she grew tired of riding, her inner thighs raw from the hours spent on her silver. Her maiden had moved to Dany's silver but stayed behind in the group, while Daenerys took her place inside the gallant litter with her daughter, who was informing her of her many dolls.

"Are you excited? To meet your brother?" Dany questioned the young one idly, while she rested her head upon her hand, watching her daughter happily play with her dolls. Rhaenerys looked up at her with her big lilac eyes and a half toothy smile.

"Yes mummy." She answered as she gazed back down and fiddled around with her dolls, occupying the boring time they spent in the vehicle.

It was a long, energy consuming, time consuming, and most importantly boring trip through the mountains that separated Westeros from the land of Asgard, and they had finally emerged from the path between the mountains. They're army was still strong and rearing to go, bearing their large silver shields with a large pointy spike smack dab in the middle. Beads of sweat lingered on their foreheads, slowly trickling down their unshaven cheeks and ran down their necks and were absorbed into their thick under armor.

Small deers heads poked out from between the thick bushed among the trees, their eyes were large with fear and curiosity when the army had marched on passed, immediately darting into the thick green bushes. The army marching was thunderous, their heavy boots clapping against the hard red earth, with their large burly hands gripping their swords.

Asgard was on the horizon, sparking underneath the setting sunlight, almost as bright as the sun itself. Loki pulled the reins on his horse to slow down, now knowing he needed to be conscious about their whereabouts. His eyes moved around slowly, inspecting the area around them, making sure there were no guards making their rounds around the large perimeter.

The horses long thin legs continued down the winding dirt path towards the city, their tales continuing to swish in boredom, letting out a neigh once in a while. "My King." Jorah sounded from atop his horse, looking over to his left side to Loki. "Which side will we be infiltrating from?"

Loki thought for a moment, scanning over the city and trying to remember which sides had the least guards. "I believe the East side gate is the least guarded, of course it's still heavily guarded. That will be the way we take."

Jorah nodded and looked forward once again, the East side of the city was the side facing them, so that was an advantage to them. He pulled lightly on his horses reins and pulled them to the side, his horse making a u-turn towards the army. "I'll alert the archers at once." Loki nodded and the Knight was off, galloping towards the archers.

They drew close to the city, even in the dead of night the city seemed to shine a bright white, though that was thanks to the bright large moon overhead. The large golden gate of the East was closed securely, though Loki was a smart man, simple magic would have that gate busted off it's abnormally large hinges and lay way to their army.

Magic tingled in the tips of his fingers as he roused the magic from within, focusing his attention on the large gate. A loud thunk was heard from the gate, as a dent in the large hinge had appeared, then the dent grew much larger with another loud thunk. This happened with all the other hinges, then the gate slowly leaned backwards, and fell onto the gray cobbled streets beneath it, cracking the stone and sending dust and small pebbles up into the air. The gate, Loki thanked, had crushed two guards that were walking off towards their next duty post, their blood seeping out from underneath the heavy golden bars.

Above, on the large brick surrounding the city loud horns were heard, men signaling the city that there was an attack and they've breached the gates. Loki pressed on with Jorah by his side, the archers behind them had their bows ready to fire an arrow into someones skull. The two men dismounting their steeds as guards had rushed forwards from behind a corner street, their shining swords and hide shields.

As quick as they rushed forwards, they dropped dead to the streets, their elaborate helms rolling off their heads after the crash. It was Jorahs sword, and Loki's knives had brought those men to their demises, the God retrieving his knife back out of the mans neck.

Daenerys picked Rhaenerys up from the seat in the litter and held her close, shifting the silk curtain out of her way to view the city they had entered. Ah, how she had not missed this place. Small faces of children were seen from the windows of their houses, scared expressions etched on their features as the large army continued making their ways through the broken down gate. Their little faces looked up as their parents made their way to the windows to see what was going on and then picking up their children, walking away from the windows in fear.

Dany placed a few kisses on her daughters forehead as the little continued on, with the help of the large burly eunuchs at all four sides of the litter. Daenerys wanted out, she did not want to be confined in this contraption, pulling the curtains back further so she could spy for her hand-maiden to take her place.

Her maiden was near the back of the army, on her beautiful silver, and was speaking to a few more of her hand-maidens that had tagged along for the war. "Get me my hand maiden." Daenerys had ordered a man in the army, he looked up at her with his dull gray eyes, giving his Queen a quick nod and turned backwards to fetch the woman for her. "You will be with yours and my favorite maiden again, Rhaenerys. She will keep you safe."

Minutes later, the man with the gray eyes had returned with her silver, her maiden sitting upon it. "Yes, my Queen?" She questioned as the clashing of swords had began up ahead, many men running past her litter to join in on the fight.

Dany looked down and kissed her daughters head once more before carefully slipping out of the litter and onto her sandaled feet. "I need you to remain with my daughter."

"But, my Queen, King Loki had said that you must be accompanied by the eunuchs." The maiden informed her with a worried look upon her face, lightly pulling the reins on the horse to slow it's walking down.

"I expect you to do as I say." The mother of dragons had said briskly, giving the woman her fierce violet eyes. The woman quickly shut up and dismounted the silver, climbing into the litter with the Princess. Daenerys set her hands upon her stomach as she looked around the city, Loki was off way ahead in the fight, so she knew she would not be in trouble just yet for being out of the litter.

She began walking beside the buildings, a few men of her army keeping their watchful eyes on her, making sure she was not in harms way in this battle. Daenerys let her eyes rest upon the gallant castle of Asgard, where she knew that old man would be keeling over in fear of his impending death, and his son would be readying himself for battle. Thor, she knew, was going to put up a good fight, a fight that was only meant for the two Gods. Loki and Thor.

Loki was now out of sight, near the central courtyard of the city, where Thor was probably waiting for him, to stand his ground in front of the castle. Daenerys kept walking, her legs sore and stiff from sitting inside the litter so long, she needed to stretch her muscles, in fear that they would soon seize.

Dany pressed forward, towards the central courtyard where most of the battle had begun, the sound of swords crashing together, battle cries, and painful groans filled the air. She gracefully continued down the cobbled streets, where many people pulled their shop boards out from the streets and locked their doors, in fear that their houses would be pillaged and their wives would be raped. She shook her head, they meant to conquer this city, not destroy it and have nothing to rule over. Were these people so stupid?

She felt her son stirring within her, gently kicking her fleshy walls with his tiny little feet, attempting to communicate with his mother. When she rubbed her belly idly, he moved underneath her hands for a moment. She smiled and kept walking, feeling her legs get the strength they needed back as she slowly walked underneath the awnings of the buildings, keeping her eyes everywhere.

Finally, she had reached the courtyard where most of the soldiers were partaking in the battle. Arrows were flying through the sky, each having their own target to strike. Arrow after arrow, the sky was littered with the long wooden feathered darts, leaving each sides archers bows when they let go of the string. Swords were piercing through the bodies of each sides men, leaving the steel coated with the other mans blood as they went on to the next man.

It was easy to tell the difference between each side of the war. The Asgardian Guards donned large golden or silver hems upon their heads, then large golden pieces of armor that shone underneath the moonlight, their weapons were also very different from her and Loki's army. Theirs had intricate designs on them, telling stories with the little carved pictures on the hilts of the swords, one had a large ivory carved bear with two round ruby stones as eyes. Her army's swords were not as detailed, but who cared. They need to get the job done, not make people stare in awe at the carved claws of the bear. Her men were outfitted in her colors, red on black. They stood out well from the crowd of gold.

Overhead, the sky lit up as if it was not night, but day. It returned back to the dark blue it once was, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Thor had joined in to the fight, most likely facing his brother head on. This was definitely going to be a battle of the Gods, and she could only hope the other Gods were not in the mood to fight.

Daenerys stood underneath a large steel awning of a building, her body shadowed to the people in the battle, so she could observe what was happening, her hands firmly rested upon her swell protectively. Her eyes laid upon the God of Thunder, his hair was much longer than before, and was now donning a single braid on the side, a high fashion to the men of Asgard. His brows were knitted together, with his hand gripping the handle of his mighty hammer Mjolnir. His blue eyes were rested upon his brother, Loki was holding his own weapon, much like his scepter he had back in Midgard, lacking the blue orb that was once fitted in the middle.

They exchanged words most could not understand, talking in the tongue of the Gods. She only understood a few words, but they did not make sense alone and without sentence. "Brother!" Thor finally boomed in the common tongue to the other God, attempting to intimidate the man he called brother.

Something else caught her attention, the large field down the street, the field where they laid the dead. Daenerys knew Thor and Loki were going to continue firing words back and forth to each other, so she crept along the dark shadows, weary of guards and men to go towards the field. She slunk through the gate and walked down an isle silently, reaching one stone she wanted to view.

She fought for this stone, she begged for this stone. Loki did not want him to be buried in the city, let alone have a gravestone. "_Viserys Targaryen"_ Daenerys read off the marble plaque on the stone as she took a seat on the lively green grass, running her finger along the mossy stone. She thought back to her brother, how big of an idiot he really was. Yet he was the only family she ever had, the only one that stayed at her side when she grew up. He was a cruel cruel man, yet on the inside he was just a boy. A boy that had not grown to see the world for what it was. They ran their whole lives, always one step ahead of the paid blades, looking for their blood for gold they could spend on who knows what. She grew thinking she and him were to be wed, which was tradition among the Targaryen blood line, needing to keep it pure. Looking for the next dragon. Her heart ached when she thought of him, he was confused and scared. The beggar King.

"I am the Queen now, Viserys." She whispered to the stone, hoping maybe his spirit would hear her. "I've conquered Westeros, it is all mine. I don't wish you were alive now, but you helped me reach this point."

She gulped thickly and blinked a few times, ridding of the tears that wanted out, choking back her emotion as she stood back up. She was glad he had a tombstone, it was the least she could have done for him. She hurriedly left the field of the dead and wandered back in the battle ridden streets, where death lingered, waiting for the mens lives. Dany scurried passed the bodies, managing to shove a man off her when he had stumbled back against her when he was shoved.

The silver haired woman stuck to the shadows once more, looking back into the courtyard where she had last seen the two Gods. Now lay craters in the stone ground, many of them. Indeed their battle had begun, already starting off with a bang. She scanned the area, looking over the guards and her army men to access the damage so far. While doing so, she spotted the Warriors Three, fighting her men. _The fat man will fall_. She thought to herself when she saw Volstagg struggling with her men, he was totally surrounded by them, and he only had one sword. His movements were not quick enough to end the lives of her men, and they got the best of him.

She stepped forward, out of the shadows as she deemed it safe to do so. She stood in the middle of the street, watching the battle in the nice warmer out, out of the cold shadows beneath the building. Ahead, she saw Ser Jorah standing idly, quickly talking to a man in her army, deciding she wanted to speak with him about their standing point.

She began walking forwards towards her Knight, the first of her Queens Guard, and her old friend. Her footsteps grew quicker as he trudged his way through the crowd of men, fighting his way in between her army to get to the Guards, but her desire to speak with him grew more each moment, and she quickened her pace to reach the Mormont.

Daenerys felt a pair of hands lay themselves on the small of her back with such force, a man yelling as he did so. "Filthy bitch!" He yelled as the Mother of Dragons fell towards the hard cobbled streets of Asgard. Her arms were not quick enough to catch her fall, falling stomach and face first onto the streets. She cried out in pain as she feebly rolled off of her stomach, grasping at it with her weakened hands, her half lidded eyes welled up with tears as the unimaginable pain surfaced. She threw her head up just in time for Jorah to be at her side, quickly scooping the woman up.

Daenerys Targaryen cried out once more in pain as her hands found themselves back to her stomach, holding it dearly before her vision hazed out into a white blur then pitch black.

**xxx  
**

**A/N: Hurr, this is the longest chapter I've made so far ! :) I'm prouudddddd. I've already got the next chapter written out, so reviewwww and I'll upload ! Cheers !  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Daenerys found herself at the end of a large hallway, that was shimmering with the light that spilled in through the glass ceilings above. _Where am I? _She wondered to herself as a chill ran throughout her body that was coming from the open veranda doors at the end of the expanse hallway, an inviting aura enveloped her.

It was a hallway she had never been in before, and she could not decipher where exactly this hallway was, whether it be in Kings Landing or somewhere else, it escaped her psyche. "Hello?" The Mother of Dragons had called out to the empty hallway, hoping to attract any sort of person or thing to tell her where she is but as she expected, nothing but the crackling fire from the wall sconce's fixed to the wall.

Daenerys brought her palms up to her goose pimple covered arms and stroked them gently in hopes to warm herself up, but it did no good, her fingers were as cold as ice, just as the breeze. She'd begun walking down the frosty corridor, her head turning every so often to view the paintings hung on the wall, of people she did not know.

Though, once she paid more attention to the portraits of the men, she knew exactly who they were. They all had the same hair, the same silvery-blond hair that she too donned, then the eyes. The bright lilac or violet eyes she had inherited from the family, they all looked the same. Her brows furrowed with interest, as to why her family portraits were hung high in a place she did not know. _Maybe I am in Dragonstone. _She thought to herself. _Maybe this is a hall in Dragonstone, where I was born._

Down the corridor, many more portraits were hung, with small plaques underneath them, indicating who they were and what they had done in their lives. She grew curious, and kept going down the hallway until she heard the slight voives, of chanting. She kept moving slowly, holding her arms over the swell on her belly protectively as she read the names upon the plaques.

She read from Aegon I, the Conquerer and the Dragon. From Aegon I, she saw Aenys, then Maegor. As the woman pressed forward, the chanting grew louder, and it was apparent that it was in High Valyrian. Dany continued forward, watching the names and faces slowly get smaller and smaller as she passed them by, then stopping when she found familiar names.

Her father, King Aerys Targaryen, second of his name, and killed by Jaime Lannister during the ransack of Kings Landing. Then there was her mother, who's face she could not bear to look at, the guilt suddenly overwhelming Daenerys. Her mother died on the birthing bed, with the storm blazing outside the walls. She died, that's why Viserys could never forgive his little sister, for the loss of their sweet mother.

Her brother, Prince Rhaegar was next in the line of her family, the heir to the Iron Throne, who was murdered by the one, the only, Robert Baratheon. Dany's nose crinkled at the thought, her beloved brother, an intelligent and attractive man women could only fantasize about. On the plaque, it told the story of how he was butchered, along with his wife and two children, Aegon who was just an infant and Princess Rhaenys. Daenerys admitted, that she had thought of the name Rhaenerys when she thought of her niece, the young girl brutally killed.

Next in line, was Prince Viserys, third of his name. He'd done her so wrong over the years, all her life, those cruel words kept her up at night, but not after he wed her off. He was a stupid boy, never thinking once that she would be happy with the outcome of his plans, he thought wrong. And that's why he was dead today.

Then, then it was her. A very accurate painting of her hung high and proud, with her own respective plaque underneath it. She stopped and squinted at the plaque, resting her hands upon her growing belly, beginning to read what it had to say. Princess Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys Stormborn.

Of course she hadn't expected much from the plaque, seeing as how she had not died yet, but she did read something else, at the bottom part of the plaque. It spoke of Rhaenerys, but nothing else. Was it wrong to say Dany was disappointed that the plaque had nothing else to say?

The chanting was now ear shattering loud, whipping her head to the side towards the other end of the hall, where she had first begun this journey. Then there was a loud shrieking sound, coming from her own painting. Her attention went back to the beautiful painting of herself, and her eyes and mouth had been lit aflame, fierce red inferno engulfed her face, contorting it to nothing but rotten looking burnt skin, a terrifying image.

She shot her gaze back down the hallway, where the faces seemed to sprout out from their large golden frames and look at her with disapproval, their eyes no longer the beautiful shades of purple, instead, black. Then the flames engulfed them, their faces lit up in flames, screaming at her with their High Valyrian language.

At the end of the corridor, a large black flame ignited, emitting a plume of ash black smoke, beginning to spread across the ceiling of the hall. The black flame, however; came at her, as if there was a trail of oil on the white and light green marbled floors, threatening to engulf her as well.

It was not the fire that scared her. No, she was not scared of the burning hot flame that was drawing near. There was something symbolic about this flame that she just couldn't put her finger on, she knew there was no such thing as a black flame. But it wasn't just the symbolic nature of the growing flame, but the life within her. It was rather funny, the way things turned out. Loki, being a frost giant, he was weakened by the beautiful flames, he would usually succumb to heat exhaustion if he stayed outdoors without the shade for too long. But with every weakness, came a strength, and that was the cold. The cold was his nature, his strength, and what came naturally to the God, being able to control the frost elements, and being able to stand the chilly weather. Then there was Daenerys, who's nature was the scalding hot dancing embers, dragon blood running wild throughout her veins, giving her the strength of the dragons that she so needed in these desperate times. Thus, she came to the conclusion that with Daenerys and Loki as their parents, this child could be susceptible to the heat, or to the frozen weather. A chance she would not take with the growing child within her.

But she turned, despite knowing she was not afraid, and ran away from the black as night fire licking at her heels, running as fast as any pregnant woman could. She held her dress up with one hand while she curled the other one around her swollen belly, looking over her shoulder quickly to view how close the fire was, but her hair blinded her, it danced so freely, a curtain of silver-blond behind her.

She was almost there, the inviting veranda doors seemed to open up a little bit more, a bright white light shone through the crack of the doors. Intriguing.

Daenerys dashed as fast as she could and crashed through the doors, backing up against the door harshly to stop the flames from pouring out of the doorway. She clenched her eyelids shut, her heart beating fast. _I am the blood of the dragon. _She thought once more, reminding herself that she was strong, and flames were nothing to fear. Yet her heart beat fast, and her forehead had a thin sheet of sweat, glistening in the apparent sunlight.

When she opened her eyes, the light blinded her for a moment, the rays from the sun beating down on her harshly, giving her a slight headache. For the second time, her lids opened and revealed a beautiful scene. She was standing on a sturdy, thick stone balcony overseeing gorgeous, luscious green rolling hills, dotted with flowers and her favorite trees.

There was a figure, clear as day, standing and overlooking the scenery before them. The silhouette was tall, much taller than Daenerys she was sure, and lean. "Loki..?" She whispered with a raised brow, wrapping her arms around her belly and padded forward, tilting her head to view the mysterious person.

The person turned their head in her direction and smiled at her, a beautiful smile. He was beautiful, and she knew who this was. This was her son of course, he looked just like his father. He had sharp features, around the same height as Loki, and those glowing emerald eyes, not to mention the black as night hair atop his head.

Daenerys smiled and pressed her palm to his cheek lovingly, her heart went from racing to glowing warmly in an instant, seeing her living healthy son. She lovingly stroked his cheek with the side of her thumb, watching him closely. "Eirik..?" She hushed to the boy, or was he a teenager? Or even a young man? She didn't care, she was amazed. When she tore her gaze away from his face, she saw that her pregnant belly was no more, vanished in thin air.

She thought nothing of it, adjusting her footing as she looked back up to her son. He had a warm smile, and his lips slightly parted, beginning to speak. "Mothe-" He had began, but when his mouth had opened fully to speak to the woman before him, blood sputtered out from between his lips, pouring down like a waterfall, splashing down onto the stone beneath them, his leathers and armor now donning the new crimson color. His blood ran down Daenerys' hand and her arm quicker than she could pull it off his face, her arm coated in the warm crimson plasma, shaking it promptly to rid it.

She watched in horror as blood continued pouring from his mouth, but he remained still and calm. His beautiful jade eyes were now replaced with hard black glossy eyes, becoming two endless voids of no emotion. A crackling black fire then engulfed his entire being, growing bigger by the second, staring her straight in the face.

Daenerys gasped and choked on her spit, turning to try and run away but her foot was atop her dress, tripping herself and falling onto the hard stone, cutting her soft cheek open in the process. She looked back up in horror and watched as his body dissolved into black goo and ash, and the black flame came at her, swallowing her whole.

xxx

Daenerys had awoken with a clammy start, her forehead coated in a sheet of thick sweat, the rest of her body was burning hot as if she had been thrown into a fire, not that the heat bothered her. A thin silken sheet was thrown over her body, but this thin sheet felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds, her body was in no condition for anything at the moment. _'What happened to me...?' _She thought to herself as she slowly moved her aching eyes around the room, but the gold hit her eyes hard.

She remembered the dream, the horrid, horrid dream that she had before she awoke this morning. She knew it was a dream. There was no way for that to happen, her son was not even birthed yet!

She felt groggy, her head ached immensely, and she felt empty. _'Empty..?' _She thought once more, knowing that was not a feeling she should have felt. _'My son..'_ Where was he? She did not feel him, she did not feel the weight of her swollen belly on her body anymore, hence the empty feeling. Dany knew it was not time for him, she knew her son was not ready to be pulled from her, so where was he?

She gulped thickly, trying to sit herself up from her lying position, letting out an exasperated sigh and weeze. _'Why am I in so much pain?'_ She thought again as her head hit her pillow, unable to sit up on the bed, unable to comprehend her situation.

Daenerys thought for a brief moment, trying to remember anything other than the blistering pain in her lower regions and legs, but nothing came to her mind. All she remembered was the horse ride to Asgard, but it was blurry from then on. As she began to rummage through her memories, trying to find the exact one, a thought came to her mind.

_'Where am I?' _Daenerys clenched her eyes shut, seeing nothing but black and little floating wiggles of different colors. When she re-opened her eyes, she was met with the bright sunlight from the window, like she had seen before, though she paid more attention as to what was outside the window. Nothing, nothing but the vast blue sky above where-ever she was, then the few fluffy white puffs that dotted the sky. This of course didn't answer her dying question as to what in the world went down. Dany looked back into the room, slowly gazing around with her violet eyes, taking in the small room where she was lying down. The walls were a creamy color, a mix between golden and white, with golden accent pieces idly placed around the room without a care, not giving any indication as to where she was.

Dany turned her head to her right side, to view more of the room, and saw a small long white marble table placed against the creamy golden colored wall, with a few things placed around it. The few things, she saw, where small utensils, sitting upon a silver platter with a few speckles of blood around them, one utensil even being coated in blood. Her brows met in the middle, not knowing what those were used for, though she had a terrible thought.

She turned her head to the left, and noticed a small hamper, overflowing with white linens, white _bloodied_ linens. Dany's breath hitched in her throat, feeling utterly sick to her stomach. _'Why?'_ She thought to herself, feeling her eyes beginning to burn with hot salty tears that arrived. _'Why are there bloody sheets and utensils here?!'_

She let her tears flow freely out from the protection of her eyelids, the small beads quickly cascading down her red blotchy cheeks and hitting her white pillow.

With her shaking hand, she lifted her arm up and grabbed the thin silk linen, tearing it off her body to let the fresh cold air meet with her burning body, instantly cooling her off. That was when she noticed that the silken sheet, was also stained with blood, in a small blotchy circle. Choked, Dany threw it over to the hamper against the wall and promised herself that she would not look over in that direction once more.

There she was, alone and scared in a place she felt like she did not belong. The silver haired woman gulped once more, propping herself up onto her elbows to get a better view of the room, and hopefully able to sit up. Her body was not wearing the same thing she knew she was wearing on the horse ride, she was dressed in a thin pastel colored dress, with small little details only the fussiest women would notice, like the small pleats around the waist line going down.

Going down, she saw her flat stomach, her baby belly had vanished, like he had never existed. She used the palm of her hand to lift herself up into a sitting position, where her free hand immediately met her stomach. Not even a trace of her pregnancy was left behind, not even the small pinch of weight women usually gained was there. Once more, her tears left her eyelids and fell down onto her dress and sheets.

"Where is he?" She croaked in-between her sobs, tears were blocking her vision, she began clutching the bed sheets with her balled up fists furiously. Dany brought the sheets from underneath her and wiped her eyes on it, but not helping with the other tears that had surfaced, making their way down onto the sheets.

That's when she heard the creaking sound of the door opening, slowly, letting the light from the hallway spill onto the marble floors of her chamber. Daenerys furiously wiped her tears away and looked up to the doorway, hoping to see her husband, but it was not the man she was hoping for, it was a woman.

"Easy, my Queen." The woman gasped as she rushed over to Daenerys' side, to try and pull her back down onto the bed. "You must be easy on yourself!" Once her hand had gently placed itself upon Dany's shoulder, the silver haired woman shook it off in an instant.

"Where is my son?" Daenerys almost growled in a low voice, her shining violet eyes had darkened into a deep violet color when she face the woman, a flame growing within her, a flame of pure anger and hate.

The woman looked bewildered, her fidgety hands meeting toghether and playing around, not letting the information passed her lips. Instead she thought hard of a tall tale to make this woman to get her to lie back down, but she had common sense. If she did lie to Daenerys, and she found out about it, she would be as good as dead. The woman stayed quiet, not knowing what to say, just watching Daenerys with her big doey eyes.

"Where is he." Dany said in a monotone voice, her whole body became stiff with shear anger and hatred for the woman that was withholding the information on her son.

The womans mouth merely parted, but she couldn't speak, her breath had hitched in her throat as she thought of something that was not a lie, nor the whole truth itself. Her head shook at Daenerys, unable to say what had happened. She knew the headshake would be an indication of what happened.

And it was enough For Daenerys to know the basis of what happened. Her son was no longer with her, not just gone with her, but no longer in this world with her. Whatever had happened to her, _them_, made her son die, his little life lost. His innocent life, gone.

Dany's hand made it's way to cover her mouth in shock, she knew something horrible had happened to her little one inside of her, but confirmation she was not ready for. She threw her legs over the side of the small bed and her bare feet met the cold ground of the room, but this was the least of her concerns.

She stood on her wobbly legs, catching her balance before taking a step, much like a child first learning how to walk. Her hand gripped the knob of the bed, holding herself up, but as she began walking towards the door she felt a terrible rip on her abdomen, then the feeling of a wam liquid came from the pain in her abdomen, slowly cascading down the rest of her abdomen.

Daenerys thought nothing of it, resting her arms against the walls as she continued to need their support to walk, only just leaving the doorway, shoving off a few more women that tried to get her back to her room. _'Where am I...' _She thought dully, squinting her eyes around the hall which she was in. It looked familiar, but she couldn't think of what exactly it made her think of, all she knew was that she needed to get out of this place, and fast.

_'Where is Loki..?' _Dany thought again, looking around aimlessly, still wobbly pacing down the hallways, igoring the terrible pains that were shooting up her body and throughout her body, waves of pulsing pains grew and grew. _'Where is Rhaenerys?' _

As Daenerys continued walking down the hallway, she did not notice the drips of blood trickling down her leg and onto the marble flooring of the hall, leaving a small trail behind her. She stopped for a moment, to catch her breath, clutching at the bloodied part of her dress, right on her abdomen, her hand getting bloodied.

She continued on, finding the end of the hallway and pushing open the door with all the strength she had, welcomed by the bright light of the room she was now in. She recognized it for sure, but the memory of the room just wasn't connecting in her brain that she knew this room. The Throne Room in Asgard.

She moved through the large room, leaning against the walls to catch her breath every once in a while. Tears continued moving down her face, her whole face totally soaked with the tears from her eyes and the sweat she was producing with all the walking and moving she was not supposed to be doing.

Dany slowly moved through the large golden room, like a zombie, she had no general direction, no where she was planning on going. Just out.

She knew she had to find her family, she would never leave these grounds without finding their whereabouts. Again, she continued to wobble along, towards the large golden doors of the foyer room, knowing those were the last doors she had to go through to get to the outside. The small trickle that started from her stomach, had grown into a small steady stream down her legs, staining her dress further.

There she was, pressing her palms firmly against the cold golden doors that were keeping her away from where she needed to be, she was sure of it. With her weak arms, she pushed the doors open, only to be showered with the hot rays of sun against her already burning skin.

When the blur in her eyes subsided, she saw the grande city she once knew, but Dany didn't make the connection. Her thoughts teemed with ones of her family, the longing feeling to see their faces and to know she was safe. The front entrance of the castle was empty but Daenerys heard people, many people down below speaking to each other.

Maybe they could help her. Her heart pounded, and her fists got clammy again, her vision was hazy and she felt a migraine coming along. Dany was not to be stopped now. She held her arm above her eyes to block the setting sunlight from hitting her delicate eyes, beginning to continue her trek onwards. She had only just approached the stairs when she noticed something large and dark.

A tent, a dark brown tent sat in the city center, though there were small groups of people standing under the shop awnings and peeking out from their doors and windows. Out of the corner of her eye, Dany saw the few women that pestered over her leaving the room, holding onto each other in fear.

_'What is going on?' _Daenerys' brows furrowed as she slowly stepped down the large stairs towards the city center, her curiosity piking within her as she grew closer. Her bare feet daintily stepped down the white stone stairs, careful not to trip herself when she had her weary moments. Finally, she finished the stairs, standing on the red and brown cobbled streets, the tent up ahead.

She paced forward, paying no mind to the still bleeding wound underneath her dress. As she grew closer, it became apparent that there was a shadowy figure, standing tall and mysterious looking. When she came closer, she knew who it was.

Daenerys would have smiled, but the pain throbbing in her body and her curiosity towards this rather large tent had the majority over walking the known figure, so she remained standing, closely watching his facial expressions. Her violet eyes met his emerald eyes, and they exchanged glances towards each other. She watched as his face grew sullen, she knew what that meant. She knew he knew that their son did not live, that's why he was looking at her like that, she was sure of it.

**xxx  
**

**A/N: Well, in all honesty I wrote this chapter in advance because I was getting this massive urge, and it had to be quelled. I hope you guys liked it?  
**

**I have a few reference pictures of the son if you would like them, I know he's a generic FC, but he's the only one I envision when thinking about that.**

**If you follow me on tumblr I can send you the link to the pictures if you msg me? My username is emilykaldwin :)  
**

**Review so I will post the next chapter!  
**

**~Le Inspiration~  
**

**-La Petite Mort - Coeur De Pirate-  
**

**-Black Swan Finale - Tchaikovsky-  
**

**-Good Deal - Mommy and Daddy-  
**

**-End Of Line - Daft Punk, Tron Soundtrack-  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

_Ser Jorah Mormont quickly slipped his gloved hands underneath her body, beads of nervous sweat began to surface on his already most skin of his face, his brows knitted together with concern. He heaved her body up off the cobblestone streets of the City with a few quick movements of his arms, immediately making his way to the awnings underneath the buildings to conceal themselves as she cried out in pain once more. Her trembling arms had found their way to her swollen abdomen and grasped at it, then her eyelids had clenched shut and she was out for the time being. _

_The man silently cursed to himself as he rushed through the battle ridden streets of Asgard, not knowing what in all the Nine Realms he was going to do with her. The awnings of the buildings had ended, and Ser Jorah and Daenerys were exposed to the heat of battle, now they were vulnerable. That didn't stop the Mormont, he continued pacing quickly through the streets with the unconscious woman laying in his arms, nearing the steps towards the castle. 'There's an infirmary, on the East wing of the castle.' He thought to himself as he began to rush up the stairs, unaware that the two Gods eyes were on him, watching every move he made, watching him like a pair of hawks. _

_Loki felt his blood broil underneath his icy cold skin when he had saw Jorah carrying his obviously injured wife towards the castle, but in the back of his mind he knew he could trust Jorah. His head snapped back towards the other God before him, his blue eyes were glued on the man heading up the stairs with his sister-in-law, in his hand was still the glowing Mjolnir. Loki gripped the handle of his scepter furiously and swung it at the blonde, slicing his cheek from his ear to just about the corner of his mouth, causing the God of Thunder to stumble back and clutch his wound.__  
_

_Ser Jorah was no fool, only a stupid man would enter the castle through the main entrance, quickly turning and pacing towards the corner of the castle, to go through the other entrance, the one away from the Throne Room. The Mormont shouldered the door harshly, breaking it open since his arms were not able to grab the door handle. Once in, he tried to remember where exactly the infirmary was, was it down the hall, or to the door on the left? With an impatient growl, he jogged down the hallway, towards the doors he believed to be the infirmary. The knight shouldered that door as well, causing the doors to swing open wildly and lay way to the infirmary. There were many cots against the peachy gold room, the nurses shocked faces looked up from their papers to the man. _

_"She needs immediate help." Jorah hissed at the many nurses tending to the injured citizens of Asgard, promptly laying their things down on the tables and beds and coming over to his side, as he lay the silver haired woman on a free cot. "She was pushed, onto her front side." Jorah gulped thickly as he thought about what was happening within her, if the child that was growing was even to live. __  
_

_He watched as the nurses tended to his Queen with haste, a nurse rushing over to a small marble cabinet where they kept their linens and silks, pulling many out and returning to Daenerys' side. Jorah's large burly hand fingered the hilt of his sword nervously as he turned away from the scene, and pushed the doors open again, leaving. The knight found himself outside once more, watching the battle go on, a few more Gods had joined in, but they were of no threat. He unsheathed his sword and made his way down the stairs, slicing and dicing on his way. __  
_

_"We must move her." A nurse piped up as she gathered her tools of the trade on a silver platter, looking at the other nurses with her big blue eyes. They nodded in unison and unlocked the cot in the mode it was in, now the nurses could freely move the small bed into a separate room for the things they needed to do. They loaded their equipment onto a rolling tray and rolled it into the room where they currently rolled Dany into, unloading the tray onto the table against the wall.  
_

_They began to undress the Queen, chattering to each other to decide what procedure they were going to do. "We will have to surgically remove the baby." One had spoke as she cleaned the specific utensils, her scalpel in general. "Or it will die in the womb... If it is not already dead."  
_

_The others nodded, and spread the linens out to cover her body, leaving her swell exposed. They cleaned the area, gently washing the area before they started the procedure. One nurse stepped forward and had the small scalpel in her hand, gently pressing the blade to the soft skin of Daenerys, and pressed the blade into her skin, making a small incision. She dragged the blade across the bottom of her swell and ended it, from hipbone to hipbone.  
_

_Carefully, she opened the cut and determined where exactly she was going next. The other nurse pointed, and the cutting continued while another nurse was keeping the cut open, as the other nurse looked closely and did her work. Moments later, one had announced that they had successfully cut the womb open.  
_

_One nurse put her tools back on the silver platter, and looked to the others, to which they all nodded. Slowly, she dipped her hands into Dany's open wound, moving aside the flaps of cut flesh and gently pulled open the cut open womb.  
_

_Not long after, they pulled the small child from Daenerys, it did not make a sound. With a small snip, the umbilical cord was cut and they moved the infant to the cushioned table. A few nurses went back to Daenerys to sew her back up while the other nurses tended to the child. _

_One nurse, who was working with the baby looked sullenly over at the other nurse. "He's not breathing.." She whispered to her and looked back down to the child, who was not moving or breathing like she had said. "I don't believe there is anything we can do." The other nodded and bundled the child up as if it were still living, in soft fluffy blankets. _

_"Where did that man go?" The other hushed, thinking back to Jorah and how he had brought her in. She picked up the small bundle and held it close. "We must find him."  
_

_The woman that picked the child up turned around and paced out of the room and down the hallway, looking around for the Mormont that had flung himself into the infirmary. Her head whipped from side to side, desperately looking around for the man, but he was a no show. She glanced out the broken off door and stepped outside, still gazing around in hopes to tell him the bad news.  
_

_That's when she reached the front of the castle, and saw the horrific battle unfolding in front of her. She stepped back in terror, gasping at the sight of how many dead bodies, and broken buildings in the street.  
_

_That's when Jorah saw her, he was not standing in the streets of the battle, he was on the other side of the castle with his hand firmly gripping his sword hilt. That's when Loki had saw her, his emerald eyes laying upon the small bundle laying in her arms, not knowing if it was alive or dead. His emerald eyes found their way to Jorah in a split second, his brows knitted and his knuckles grew white.  
_

_Jorah sighed silently, as he contemplated his actions now. Were he to go see Daenerys and make sure she did not meet her horrible fate as well? Another body emerged from the front entrance of the castle, a woman holding a small child in her arms, but it was not a nurse. 'Perhaps a nanny?' Jorah thought to himself as he backed away, into the shadows to try and figure out who this woman was. _

_The blonde God's head whipped around from his attention on Loki and found it's way to the woman holding the child, taking in a quick deep breath. "Go inside!" The God boomed, and at that point everybody had stopped what they were doing, all looking at the woman in unison. "Now!"__  
_

_The woman had gasped, and that's when Loki's eyes darted over to Jorah, the two men nodding in silent unison. Jorah dashed as fast as he could to the portly woman that was confused as ever, and easily took the child from her arms. He raised his blade up beside the child's neck and glanced down towards the crowd, watching the blonde God, then the woman of the Warriors Three.  
_

_Jorah looked down on Loki, waiting for him to give instruction. With a small, bitter smile, Loki was at the top of the stairs near Jorah in a flash, looking down upon everyone else. "Loki!" The Thunderer roared, clenching his mighty Mjolnir with all his strength. "Let my son go!"__  
_

_Loki sneered, opening his arms to his sides, looking over to the nurse holding his departed son. "My son is dead." He began, the corners of his mouth turned downwards, looking back at his 'brother'. "And only life can pay for death. Wouldn't you agree, Thor?"  
_

_"Not with my son, no!" Thor took a step forwards, and the Knight held the blade closer to the child's neck threateningly. "You would kill an innocent child Loki!?"  
_

_"I've already lost my son, your son wouldn't matter to me." Loki gripped his scepter toughly, swallowing down his anger. "But... I would be willing to substitute your son for someone else."  
_

**xxx  
**

**A/N: Merry Christmas ! :) I hope you guy's had lovely days with family or loved ones. Here's a chapter I was contemplating on whether or not I should upload it, and here it is.  
**

**Of course I have another in the works right now.  
**

**Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

"Loki..." Daenerys whispered almost inaudibly, her small breath got caught in her throat, feeling her tightening and twisting all at the same time. _I'm sorry._ The silver haired woman thought, directed to the man standing before her a ways away. He stayed quiet, not likely he heard her whisper at him. But his eyes were rested upon her, her body was shadowed, masking the blood that ran down the fabric of her dress. Her weak legs slowly took her towards him, she wanted to reach out to him, but her arms were too frail to make the gesture.

His jade gaze averted from his wife to the large tent sitting in the middle of the city center, gulping thickly and entwining his fingers. His eyes hardened and darkened when a large figure began to emerge from the tent, the small chubby fingers pushing the flaps of the tent aside for the person to enter. It was a dark skinned woman, with a long flat nose and small beady eyes. She wore worn dark brown cloaks, that complimented her frazzled brown hair that surrounded her face. The woman stepped out and into the sunlight, her hand going back to the small bundle of blankets she was carrying delicately.

She looked around with her pitch black eyes and they fell on Loki and Daenerys, the silver haired woman stopped dead in her tracks to watch this woman and what she was doing. The portly woman waddled forwards, towards Loki at first, but the God nodded in Daenerys' direction, so the large woman went in her direction.

Dany's brows knitted together in confusion as to what this woman wanted with her. Her violet eyes looked back to Loki, but his gaze was still on the woman, and still dark as ever. "What's going on?" She asked the two, looking between the approaching woman and to her husband. The woman stopped in front of her with a mischievous smile playing on her lips, looking down from the Mother Of Dragons and to the small bundle resting in her arms.

Before Daenerys focused her attention to what the older woman was gazing at in her arms, she heard the distinct sound of fabric rustling together. She brought her arm up to protect her weary eyes from the sunlight as she saw another figure emerge from the tent, a much larger masculine figure. A large red cape gusted in the wind behind the figure, whipping around wildly with the breeze. The mans long blonde locks also flowed freely in the wind, like the silk running through her fingers freely as she remembered it. His hard blue eyes glanced over at her, his thick blonde brows were knitted together as he coldly walked by, not before Daenerys noticed the large cut across his left cheek that was stitched back closed, blood oozed out slowly from the wound. She watched as he briskly made his way up the large staircase towards the castle, his fists were clenched tightly like rocks and his knuckles were white as ever.

The Stormborn's nose crinkled, in both confusion and the sight of the mans blood. She could handle the bloody linens and wound bleeding beneath her dress, but not his blood. The scene that just played before her only fed the fire of inquisitiveness that grew within her, poking at her insides with a sweltering iron rod, begging to know every single detail of what happened. She looked back over to her spouse and the mysterious woman standing before her, not informing her of all the particulars that she should know by now.

"Tell me." Daenerys ordered the woman, though she glimpsed over at Loki, wanting to hear it from his mouth instead of the stranger she knew nothing of. Her violet eyes found their way back to the old woman and stayed their, until the woman stepped closer to give Daenerys a closer look at the blankets. "Why are you presenting a bundle of blankets to me?" She didn't get it, there was nothing special about the woolen fabrics in her arms, she's seen covers before.

"Young girl, this is your child." The woman spoke, her voice was hoarse, sounding much older than she appeared. She looked up to the silver haired woman with a sly grin on her face, still withholding information from the injured Queen.

Dany scowled. "I am not joking around." She hissed at the woman, upset that this hag would jest about such a topic as her children. She looked back at Loki angrily and upset that he was not telling her anything. "Loki, you must tell me."

"The woman is not lying." Was all the God of Mischief said to her, not bringing his eyes away from the tiny bundle resting in the woman's hands to emphasize his point. Dany shook her head in disbelief. She knew she was only around six months along in her pregnancy, there was no way her son had lived.

Curiosity killed the cat. She looked over just in time for the woman to bring her hand up to the bundle, slowly moving around the blankets. Seconds felt like years to Daenerys, thickly gulping as she held her breath in anticipation. The womans chubby fingers pulled the last layer of blanket away, and revealed a tiny face. It was, indeed, a very small infant, swaddled in many blankets and silks. "You must be very gentle with him, he is very delicate." She spoke softly as Daenerys reached over with her bloodied hands and took the bundle from her, breathing slower than ever.

It seemed as if time and space had both stopped when the Targaryen held her son for the first time, not believing that he had actually lived despite not being in her womb for the full term. He was, like she had said, delicate. He was very small, maybe around a third of the size Rhaenerys was when she was born. She heard Loki speaking to her in a worried tone, but she wanted this moment, she _needed_ it. She turned away slightly, to avoid the hard rays of the blistering sun from hitting his tiny little exposed face, she would have none of that. That was when the little one had stirred, shifting slightly in the blankets around his body and nestled his face into the blankets, but out of the blue, his little eyes clenched for a moment before opening.

Daenerys gasped, the color of his eyes taking her by surprise, pulling the bundle closer to her chest. He tiredly stared up at her with blood red eyes, exactly matching those of her dragons. Cardinal red eyes stared up into his mothers violet eyes, raising his tiny little arm for a moment before resting it back onto the many layers of blankets, and closing his astonishing eyes.

Dany licked her lips for a brief moment before looking back up to Loki and the woman. Her heart was a wild stallion, galloping rapidly through the fields of her chest, her mind teeming with thousands of thoughts. "I..." She muttered at them both, snuggling the little bundle in her arms.

"Young girl, the Mother of Dragons. Your son, he has the eyes of the Dragon." The woman had begun, speaking with her hands in motion as she continued on with her old woman ramblings. "After the birth of your dragons, you've changed. Your son was born departed, very tiny and weak. He had the blackest eyes when I had pried his eyelids open before I began the ceremony..." The woman kept talking, but Daenerys zoned out.

Black eyes? Like the eyes she had seen in her dream of him, when the blood was pouring out of his mouth, his black eyes blacker than the abyss of space in the night time sky. "...not sure what other qualities he may have." Daenerys listened back to the woman, thinking about what other 'dragon' qualities her son may possess. She looked back down to the tiny little boy cuddled up in the blankets and linens, unnaturally small yet she knew he was so fierce.

"Daenerys, why are you're hands so bloody?" She heard Loki inquire when he had pulled her palm away from the little bundle so inspect it, checking to see if she had cut her hand open on anything on her way down. Her brows furrowed for a moment. Why were her hands so bloody? She had forgotten. All the while, Loki pulled on the fabric of her pastel dress, finally finding the source of her bloodied hands. "Daenerys!" He caught her wandering attention once more. "You are bleeding, you have to go back to your room."

"But I want to stay with him. And I want to know what happened."

"We can do all that with you resting in a room, I assure you." Loki spoke as he guided her towards the stairs gently, keeping a watchful eye on her to make sure she would not collapse suddenly. He would not have any thing that would put further strain on her body, especially with their frail infant son laying in her weak arms.

Finally, the two and their son had reached the room Daenerys was given in the first place, and after Loki had changed the bloody sheets for her, taking their son while she daintily laid down on the bed. The mother out stretched her arms to the little boy and Loki carefully laid him back in his mommy's arms, the little one still fast asleep.

She pulled the small bundle up close to her chest and cuddled him closely, ever so gently pressing her lips against his small forehead. He merely puffed out a small breath of air from his little mouth and continued sleeping with the cutest little pouty face. A smile sprouted upon Daenerys' face as she watched her son breathe, and live, not spewing out blood and being consumed by fire.

She paid no mind when she felt the soft fabric of her pastel colored dress being lifted off her thin body, when Loki was inspecting the ripped open stitches on her abdomen. She also paid no mind when she felt his ice cold fingers press against the bloodied skin, the cold from his fingers spreading throughout the wound quickly. He was healing her oozing wound with minor magic, a faint blue aura emitted from his fingertips and hung over the rip in her lower abdomen.

"Are you angry with me?" She whispered when she gazed up form the bundle and to the man in front of her, looking him over for any wounds that he may have sustained. He was perfectly fine on the outside, not even a scratch on his fitted armors and leathers. Dany watched as he glanced back to her once he had finished healing her wound, laying her dress back over her body when he began speaking.

"I'm not angry." The God told her as he took a seat on the lone chair against the wall, adjusting his golden armor on his chest. "It was bound to happen I suppose."

"What happened? With Thor, and that large tent?"

"The All-Father is dead." The man said with a small grimace, remembering everyone's faces. "Jorah had taken Thor's son when the caretaker stupid wandered outside the castle, and held his blade to the child's neck. My plan was to have Thor think that I was going to take his sons life, when really I wanted the All-Father dead. When Jorah and I refused to let the child go, the All-Father knew what had to be done. He dressed in his Dragon Scale armor, prepared to lose his life for the safety of his grand-child."

Daenerys' nose crinkled at the thought. "He wore his dragon scale armor?" She knew the man did that in spite of her arrival in Asgard, actually, she found it quite comical that he would think of something so devious. Dragon scale armor, that must be worth tons and tons of gold coins, not to mention how many dragons were killed in the process of making that set of armor.

Loki nodded with a grin. "He did indeed wear his Dragon Scale armor he had begun making thousands of years ago. When they were preparing for the black magic ceremony, Frigga took Rhaenerys within the castle to keep her mind off what was happening outside."

"You trust her?"

"I doubt she would do anything." He assured her, knowing his mother would never do anything to harm her grandchildren. There was nothing she could do in all reality, she couldn't and wouldn't be able to harm even a fly, let alone a grandchild. "There is nothing to fear Daenerys."

"I had a dream, with our son. He was not a babe, but older. Maybe a young adult, but he looked just like you!" She mentioned to him, shuddering at the repulsive thought of her dream, remembering her sons grown up face. "Blood started pouring out of his mouth when he started speaking, and his eyes turned black, like that woman had told us."

"Ah yes, and the nurses had informed me a very detailed report of what had happened with you. Apparently it was a very bloody procedure when they had removed him from you." Loki's brows furrowed at the mental image that came to mind, just imagining his wife and small child covered in blood, both unconscious. He was glad he did not walk into the infirmary to demand her status, or he would have seen the horrific sight.

_Odd_. She thought to herself as she replayed the dream in her mind. Perhaps her dream was notifying her of her sons impending death when she was out cold, but the rest of the nightmare made no sense to her whatsoever. "We are blessed to have him with us." Daenerys hushed with a sigh as she adjusted the blankets wrapped around his form and snuggled him closer. He continued sleeping on, his brows furrowing once in a while as he dreamed.

"Some believe him to be a bad omen." He told her as he glanced away from the window and to her face, watching as she frowned at the accusation.

"They would not be saying that if they had lost their son and got a chance to bring him back." Daenerys muttered with a shake of her head, cursing all those who had said that about her son. She knew, once he grew older, and bigger and stronger, they would regret calling him such a bad thing. Her little Eirik, the soon to be ever-ruler of all the nine realms, with a valyrian sword in one hand, and using magic in the other. He was only tiny for the time being.

Later on in the evening, Daenerys had moved rooms, going back to her and Loki's old living quarters, while a hand-maiden was preparing her fresh clothing for her, another holding the small boy in her protective arms. A nice silky red dress hung off her shoulders now, her nimble fingers easily adjusting the loose straps of the dress as she gazed out of the window, viewing the sun setting on the horizon. She took her time with her braid, pulling it all in the back.

She turned away from the window on her heels and padded towards their old bed, Loki had left mere minutes ago to make sure Rhaenerys had been put to bed. Feeling a tad weak, Daenerys laid her palms on the heavy duvets and silken sheets and crawled atop the bed, wrinkling the crisp bedding. "Bring him to me." Daenerys ordered as she pulled the blankets up onto her legs, sitting up against the carved headboard of the bed. She did not like it when other people aside from herself and Loki were holding her son, in fear that they may trip and drop him, then that would be the end of his life.

With outstretched arms, the child was carefully placed into Daenerys' care, pulling him close to her chest and up against the soft fabric of her dress. With a faint smile, the mother had stroked his tiny soft head, careful not to wake the little guy, but his eyelids had opened and scarlet orbs peered at up the woman.

"Hello Eirik.." She whispered to him whilst adjusting his little blankets wrapped around him securely. Said Eirik stared up at his mother with a puzzled expression, petting his fluffy blanket with his very tiny fingers. "You are very cute."

He continued staring up at her for a few more moments before looking beyond his mother and to the rest of the room before letting out a small whimper with short draws of air. Eirik looked back up to her and continued to whimper at her, before letting out a full blown cry, raising his little arm up at her.

"Sssshh." Daenerys hushed the little one with a caring smile, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You will be fed." She assured him before easily propping him up and pulling down her dress to feed her child.

**xxx  
**

**A/N: Nope, he's not really dead ! Wee little Eirik (which means ever-ruler) is still alive and well. Thanks for the reviews ! Have anything you want to see, just tell me !  
**

**_Review!_  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

The night time was meant for sleeping, yet only one in the room slept soundly. A golden crib sat beside her and Loki's large bed, their son within the confined space was sleeping silently and without a wake in the middle of the night, the woman's eyes were glued to it. Daenerys lay on her right side, with the back of her hand underneath her cheek, half lidded eyes scanning over the shining bars of the crib. She felt the bed move a tad as a body had taken a seat on the edge of the bed, speaking to another person in a hushed voice.

Dany turned her head and saw Loki holding Rhaenerys on his lap, pressing his index finger to her mouth to keep her quiet. "Your brother and mother are sleeping, Rhaenerys." With a huff, she grabbed his finger and pushed it away.

"But I wanna see him!" She told him in her best whispering voice she could, though it was still very audible. She pressed her lips into a thin line and flopped down onto his lap with crossed arms, kicking her legs around in frustration. Loki shook his head at her.

"Not if you're going to be acting like that." He told her sternly with a whisper, fixing her nightwear that she had managed to twist around. "If you will be quiet, then you can see him." Daenerys watched as Rhaenerys took in a small breath and nodded to her dad, to which he slid his hands underneath her arms and heaved her up to his chest and stood up from the bed, pacing his way over to the golden crib.

Rhaenerys reached her arm out towards the crib, her index finger pointing to the little person that lay sleeping within. "Oooh~" She whispered as she looked up from her little brother and up to her father, with a surprised look upon her face. Her big lilac eyes gazed down once more to gaze at her brother once more, wanting so badly to see him awake. She let her arm fall to her side as she looked back at Loki as he began to speak.

"You've seen him, now you really must go back to sleep." He had told her as he began leaving their bedroom, opening the door and silently shutting it behind him, his footsteps growing inaudible by the time he had reached her bedroom. Daenerys smiled and closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep herself, but it was well past the point of sleeping.

There was just too much on her mind. Questions just begging to be answered and answers just begging to be explained. There was so much she did not understand, or even try to understand. Things beyond her, that she may never know or never be told. It bugged her, it crawled under her skin that things were kept from her, and for what? Because they thought her a little girl? Dany hardly thought herself a girl, in any way, shape, or form. Just because they were thousands of years older than her, does not mean she had not been through a lot, at least in her opinion.

She lay, ridden with a headache, sore abdomen, and a confused brain. He had told her everything that had happened, from her being pushed down, to what had happened with the All-Father. Why was Thor not attacking Loki like he had done when they first arrived in Asgard? Where was the motivation to do so? What had changed Thor's mind?

Dany waited, for the footsteps to arrive at her door, and Loki to enter and take to his side of their large bed. She waited, but she did not hear anything, absolute silence, even from outside the castle. The dim moonlight shone through the large windows beside their bed and on top of her face, the moon brighter than anytime she had ever seen it, that or she was growing weary and her eyes had weakened.

She snuggled into her large fluffy pillow and eventually sleep had consumed her whole being.

...

Frigga's nimble slender fingers held her dress to her thighs as she took a seat on the large golden rocking chair, replacing them back onto her lap as her blue eyes scanned the room. Her hair was perfectly in place, not a single curl had moved, not a single stray hair was found atop her head, and it shone so brightly underneath the sunlight pouring through the open window. She rocked the chair gently as she watched over the two little ones before her, both sitting on the elegant carpet placed onto the hard cold marble floor of the play room, littered with many different toys and gadgets.

Before her, sat two little children, Rhaenerys and Thor's son, Loridi. They played together silently, with the occasional giggle here and there, and their grandmother watched happily. Happy that her children and grandchildren were safe for the time being. Her husband had done the right thing, to save his grandchild. She licked her thin lips at the thought of Odin, what they had done to him in that tent, _black magic._ She hoped it did not bring him pain, and that it had ended quickly for him.

"Loridi, you do not eat those." Frigga chimed as she bent forward and took the small wooden block from his mouth and placed it down onto the carpet. She smiled at him as she sat back against the backing of the rocking chair, refolding her arms over her lap as she continued watching over them. Loridi merely looked up at her grandmother with a curious look but shrugged it off, picking up another toy and playing with it absentmindedly.

He had a mop of golden hair tossed around atop his head, almost covering his bright blue eyes. _He looks a lot like his father._ Frigga thought with a caring smile when she watched the two get along and share their toys amongst each other, much the opposite of their fathers. They hated sharing their toys with each other when they were younger, which often resulted in fights that she would have to break up. She watched as Rhaenerys handed him a small doll, and they played together with big grins on their tiny little faces.

Rhaenerys took to her little feet and ran over to her grandmother, holding her little doll up to her. "You still have this?" Frigga inquired with a smile as she held the little doll in her hands once more, remembering when she had made this with her son all that time ago, happy she still kept it with her.

"Yes." Rhaenerys stated proudly with a cute little smile plastered on her face, looking up at her grandma with big lilac eyes. "I like it." Which in her world, meant she loved it.

"I'm glad." Frigga rubbed the girls rosey cheeks with her soft thumb and looked just in time for Loridi to wobble over to his grandma as well, placing his hands on the womans knees. "Are you two hungry for something to eat? I will have the servants make us some delicious lunch~"

...

"Thor, of course, is King now." Loki told Daenerys with a small frown, as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking over as Daenerys eased her way up to a sitting position. He watched as she played around with her fingers, thinking about that for a moment, her brows knitted together. "I know what you are thinking, Daenerys. I wouldn't have been able to kill him, nor did I have the desire to kill him."

"I know.." She whispered, still not understand the standing ground between them and Thor's family. "But why are we still here?"

"Let's just say I had a talk with Thor. Of course he is still verily angry at me, but I suppose we found common ground. The common ground being the safety of our children." He grinned on the inside, having a few tricks up his sleeve still.

"Even after Jorah had his blade to his sons throat?" Daenerys questioned with a raised brow, slowly peeling the blankets off her sweating body. Loki nodded to that, remembering their chat. "I would not be as forgiving as he is." Take Pyat Pree for example, he had taken her daughter without her permission, and he paid the price, his life. Though she was happy Thor did forgive whatever Loki had said to him, if he had not they would not be in the comfortable room at the moment.

Daenerys moved her legs through the bed and over the edge of the bed, her toes barely gracing the cold floors. "I feel a little bit better today." She told him so he would not fuss over her getting out of bed, and placed her feet onto the floor, maintaining her balance as she stretched carefully. She ran her fingers through her messy, tangled hair and sighed. A bath was in order. First, she paced over to the crib and made sure Eirik was still fast asleep before asking her hand-maiden to ready a steaming hot bath for her.

She paced into the bathroom, undoing her small side braid in the process while her hand-maiden had finished readying the hot bath water. Thick white steam rose off the sweltering water that lay still within the shining ivory tub, presenting itself to the Mother of Dragons, a bath worthy of her presence. Dany let her dress fall down to her ankles, leaving her weakened body exposed to the thickening air that wafted around the bathroom. She lifted her feet up from beneath her dress and slowly stepped forwards towards the tub. She looked down through the gap in between her milk heavy breasts to view the bloody scar that stretched from her hip bone to hip bone, big and ugly.

Daenerys gulped thickly, disgusted at the sight of the gross wound she had obtained. She stepped one foot at a time, placing her feet into the boiling hot bath water, taking a seat within the tub and enjoying the heat embrace her body, an overwhelming clean sense washed over her as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Her hand maiden had come back with what she needed, beginning to wash and comb out the rats and tangles in the womans long silvery hair.

Carefully, she cleaned her sewed back together wound with her fingers, making sure to gently rid of the caked-on blood between the stitches, though that was the most painful part. The hot steaming water in that area tinged a light red, but slowly disintegrated within a few moments of her swashing it away. She wondered how Loki must have felt when he had his mouth sewn shut by the very man that had raised him, how he had to live with the embarrassing black thread that kept his words all to himself. He still had those scars, and she wondered if she too would have a large unsightly line underneath her dress everyday and every night, that she would have to keep hidden from Loki whenever they would make love.

Daenerys reached up and placed her palms on the edge of the tub for a moment, slowly helping herself up from the bath, immediately feeling the chilly air from the open window greet her body. With a fluid movement of her hands, the handmaiden wrapped Daenerys in a large fluffy towel and had begun carefully drying her off. "Will I still have a scar?" She questioned the woman, lifting her arms for further drying.

The hand maiden looked up at her with her chocolate brown eyes and thought for a moment. "Perhaps, my Queen. Many women know remedies that could rid of such scars, even larger than your own." She explained while beginning to dry Dany's hair.

**xxx**

**AN: Well, nothing REALLY happens here, just putting tidbits of stuffs in there. PS, Loridi really is the son of Thor and Sif in Norse mythology. **

**pls tell me something you guys want. pls. pls. pls.**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	31. Chapter 31

Hi you guys, I just wanted to say I hope you guys are having great holidays and a good year so far !

I'm mainly writing this because the next chapter may be a little bit late because I've lost a little bit of inspiration for ideas and such, but don't worry, I'm still going to write it. I really don't want you awesome people to get bored of the story, so please tell me something you want to see? Drama or anything, it'll give me inspiration knowing you wanted it.

That aside, I'll be starting the chapter once I get some ideas?

Thanks, hope you enjoy the rest of your holidays and stuff. :)  
~Charliedee


	32. Chapter 32

Small giggles erupted from behind closed doors, followed by small shushes, a few more giggles, and complete silence. The little girl pressed the palm of her hand against the little boys mouth to shush him further, a smile still remained on his little mouth and his blue eyes shone with glee. They were shrouded in complete dark, only a single ray of light shone through the door they were hiding behind, shining onto the wall against their backs.

Rhaenerys shimmied deeper into the small closet space the two were currently in, making sure to cover herself in the linens that were neatly folded beside her, Loridi following suite after his cousin with a big smile. "Sssh." The girl hushed him once more with a smile of her own, looking back over to the closet door with her big lilac eyes, smartly steadying her breathing and staying as quiet as she could be.

Small dainty footsteps approached the linen closet door and kept walking passed the door, not expecting the two children to be gone from their play room. Rhaenerys heard the handle to their room turn slowly with a small click, then the door open up for the woman that had opened it. "Rhaenerys..?" The woman called out to the room, the footsteps sounding farther and farther away as the woman had entered their room further. "Loridi?" Rhay placed her small little hands against her mouth to cease any noises she may make, as the footsteps left the room in a hurry, pacing past the linen closet door to find her grand-children.

Rhaenerys looked over at her cousin with a devilish little smile plastered upon her face, watching him as he grinned and giggled as a response, wrapping himself in a peach colored sheet. Loridi's now messy blonde hair fell over his bright blue eyes as he looked back up to the closed doors with curiosity, wondering if Frigga was bound to find them.

Frigga rushed down the hallway in a state of panic, her heart beating wildly in her chest, her blue eyes scanning each separating corridor from the main one she was in, praying to the Norns she would find the two children. "Loridi?" She shakily called out once more, only seeing guards and servants roaming the halls to serve the royal family. "Rhaenerys? This isn't funny, you should not scare grand-mummy like this." Her hands fidgeted nervously as her grand-children were nowhere to be found, now she needed to think of a new plan to find them.

Frigga adjusted her dress and her hair from all the heavy walking before she continued down the hallway, towards Loki's and Daenerys' quarters of the castle. Her small nimble hands pressed against the cold golden handle of the two's bedroom, slowly opening it to a crack and peeking in. Not able to see anything, she opened it further and saw Daenerys immediately. The woman sat on the edge of her bed, the small bundle of blankets containing her son was cuddled in her arms delicately, she was speaking to him in a hushed tone.

No Rhaenerys, not that she could see. Frigga stepped back and closed the door silently, cursing to herself in her thoughts as she tried to think of another place the two could have run off to. She picked up her dress and fast walked down the hallway once more, towards Thor's section of the castle. First, she opened Loridi's room, no luck. Then she took a peek within Thor's and Sif's room, no luck once more.

Her heart beat faster as the two were still nowhere to be found, her little grand-babies were missing and she was at fault, she was the one who was watching them, instead of going and getting their tapped her fingers against her dress as she tried to think of another place they would be off hiding in.

"Tired." Loridi mumbled to his cousin, bundling himself up in even more linens, looking over at her with drooping eyelids and a quivering bottom lip, the two had been in the closet for a few more hours, still hearing the distant footsteps of their grand-ma, still rushing all over the place tying to find them. She'd never suspect the linen closet. Rhaenerys brought her index finger up to her mouth to tell him to stay quiet, or they'd be caught, laying back against the wall of the closet and playing with the edge of the soft linen.

She closed her eyes and listened in on all the noises she could hear from the castle. Servants speaking, maids cleaning, hustle and bustle from outside the walls, and footsteps... Footsteps she knew, and they were not her grandmas. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as the footsteps stopped in front of the door, almost ike a horror movie.

Rhaenerys held her breath and closed her eyes, hoping the person would just give up and walk away. But they did not, their hand firmly gripping the handle to the closet, and Loridi gasped, looking over at her with scared blue eyes. Time slowed for the two, as the handle was slowly turned and the door was opened, the light blinding the two children for a moment before they could see the scene before them.

"Nooo!" Rhaenerys cried out with a super big grin on her little face, holding her hands out to fend off the monster before her. Much to her chagrin, the 'monster' had picked her up and brought her to his chest. "Noooo."

"Rhaenerys, you do not do that." Loki spoke to her with a stern tone, bringing her face up to look at him. "I am serious." Rhaenerys huffed and puffed and buried her face into the leathers of his armor, not saying a word to him, grumpy that she was caught.

He wasn't actually angry with her, of course not. Frigga was behind him, quickly picking Loridi out of the may linens he wrapped himself in. He just needed Frigga to know that he was being a stern parent with her, but he found the situation quite comical. He was proud that she shook her grandmother off their trail for a few hours, like he and Thor would used to do when they were younger.

Loki turned down the hall with a smug smile on his face, petting the top of her head. "It's alright, Rhaenerys. I am not angry with you."

"I know!" She cooed with a small little grin on her face, watching over his shoulder as Frigga took her little cousin away and back to their play room.

...

Crash. A delicate glass goblet had fallen off the large cabinet where the castle had kept their finest plates and other eating utensil, now minus one. The goblet shattered on impact with the marble floor of the kitchen, where servants and cooks were preparing dinner for the royal family, all attention on the many shards that scattered around the floor and underneath cabinets and shelves.

They all shrugged, not knowing what had caused the goblet to mysteriously fall off the shelf, but a maid and scurried over with the proper cleaning instruments needed to clean the sharp shards. She swept the many shards, big and small into her dustpan, carefully looking around for any more that may have evaded her cleanup. Satisfied, she turned away and emptied the tore up goblet into the trash, wiping her hands on her dress before going back to what she was doing.

A small little smile played on Rhaenerys' lips as she watched the maid walk away after cleaning up the mess, which she was the cause for. She stood beside her mother, who looked down at her with a knowing expression, angry that both her and Loki had told her not to use her magic in that sort of way. But what three year old is going to listen to their parents?

Rhay looked up and saw her mother looking down at her, furiously looking away and back to the cabinet holding the delicate glassware and ivory eating plates. She raised her little hand, and in a second, a beautifully painted ivory plate had flew to the floor in a loud crash, large shards sliding across the glossy white floors, spreading out in every way in the kitchen. Her big lilac eyes wandered back up to her mother with a sheepish little smile following, innocently hugging her mothers legs.

One man inspected the cabinet closely, making sure it was steady, and not swaying, causing the dishes to fall to their death. Another man had begun cleaning the new mess, emptying his pan into the trash. Now two expensive dishes lay waste within the bin for trash. Rhaenerys giggled at the thought, a few more dishes flew off to the other side of the kitchen and crashing there, startling the servants, each jumping up in fright at the loud noise it made.

"That is enough." Rhaenerys heard her mother speak in an angry hushed voice, looking down at her with her violet eyes, warning her that those would be the last plates she ever breaks with magic. It had only started lately, when Loki was helping her hone her new found talent and love for telekinesis. Ever since then, things have been dropping off shelves, bringing her toys towards her so she wouldn't have to get up and get them, and now plate breaking.

Rhaenerys frowned at her mother, her brows knitted together in a disappointed manner. She clutched the edge of the counter with her little fingers and huffed and puffed, sure that her mother only said this because she was jealous she couldn't move things with her mind. With another little puff of frustration she turned to run away and out the door to cause more ruckus in the castle, until she ran into a pair of legs, falling right down onto her butt.

Loki looked at the other side of the kitchen, where the servants that should have been preparing food were cleaning many pieces of glass and ivory that was scattered around the place. His eyes met Daenerys' eyes, and the look on her face told him what had happened, then he looked over at the cabinet, now being emptied of all the beautiful plates and goblets, deemed unsteady.

He cracked a smile, though he knew he had been too lenient with her punishments. Loki crossed his arms and looked down at the floor, to meet with Rhaenerys' big angry lilac eyes staring up at him, her arms were crossed as well. "You know you are not supposed to be doing that." He started, pulling the tot up into his arms and looked at her with his emerald eyes.

"But it's fun." She whined to him, attempting to push him away, pressing her little hands against his metals. "And I'm bored."

"We've told you not to do this, Rhaenerys."

"But I liiiike it!" She whined once more, smacking the gold on his armor to 'intimidate' her father. She ignored the fact that her parents had indeed told her that she could not break stuff, especially stuff that was not in her room. She shook her head angrily and flailed her little legs around, wanting to get down on the ground and run away from her parents. Loki shook his head at her and turned.

"You're going to your room." Loki insisted, beginning to walk towards the exit of the kitchen, to bring her to her room, where she would stay for the rest of the day. She flailed some more, wildly at that.

"Noo!" She screamed, hitting him with her little fists and kicking his sides with her feet. Her lilac eyes were caught on the large stack of dishes that were placed on the counters, emptied from the large cabinet. She grimaced and made the stacks of dishes, and goblets, and other delicate pieces of dishes fly through the air, hitting the walls and the floors, millions of pieces shattering across the floors.

Loki merely rolled his eyes at her display for attention, continuing to make his way to her room.

**xxx**

**A/N: Have some devilish little Rhaenerys? ;) That's not all from her, she'll always be a little hard to handle. Hehehe, I'll have some more, when the time comes. **

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews ! I really love them all! Please keep reviewing ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	33. Chapter 33

_The crowd was silent, but actions speak louder than words. His men, the men that were supposed to be fighting for **his** Kingdom, and **his** family, were as still as the gargoyles that were perched on the walls of the castle with their sharp ivory teeth bared. Even the gargoyles looked more fierce than the guards of his Kingdom, and that bothered the God. _

_Mighty Mjolnir was clutched in his hand, a light blue aura surrounded the weapon, ready to be swung at any moment, and that's what the mans heart was telling him. His instincts were jabbing at him, telling him to go at the throats of his enemies like his father in his youth, but it was not the answer in the case, though admittedly he wish it were. His knuckles were as white as the pure white marble the castle was decked out in, feeling the skin of his palm heat up from his strength and his nails dig into the calloused and hard skin.  
_

_His thick blonde brows were knitted together in anger, creating deep lines in-between his eyes as they stared up towards the stairs of the castle, not letting the beating rays from the sun bother his sensitive eyes. Thor gulped slowly, watching the other Gods every move, even if it be only an inch, Thor was on it. He could feel Loki's cold hard green gaze showering bullets down upon him, just as the sun was.  
_

_His heart beat hard, as if it were beating for every other soul in the courtyard that could not watch the scene unfold, shielding their eyes away with their scarves or loose tunics. That was the women of course, who were all crowded on the balconies of buildings with their children, who insisted on watching every second so they would have something to gossip about to their friends.  
_

___"I've already lost my son, your son wouldn't matter to me...But... I would be willing to substitute your son for someone else." Loki spoke to Thor, with a hardened features spread across his face, looking down to the God of Thunder from where he stood proudly. _

___'How can you stand with such confidence..' Thor thought to himself bitterly at Loki's response, narrowing his eyes at the man. "And who, brother, who shall take his place!" _

___"Loki, you will put our son down!" Sif, his wife had yelled her demand, Thor already feeling the angry aura sauntering over. Her long dark brown locks cascaded over her shoulders in a rush as she stepped back to withdraw her sword, intending to go and attack the two men on her own. She was blinded by her own anger, her maternal instincts kicking on and trying to bust down the door she had put up. Seeing her son in the arms of that man she did not know kicked her over the edge, and now she was an angry mother. _

___"Sif, we cannot win this with such haste." He whispered to her quickly, shooting her a sideways glance with the uttermost serious look upon his hard face. They agreed in silence, for their son. _

___The large golden doors of the Odinson abode had swung open wildly, clashing against the castle walls with an ear shattering clang, making everyone but the Gods flinch. The dark figure that stood out from the bright light that shone out from the open entrance stepped forward, with a large spear in hand. The walking continued until Loki and taken a small strategic step back form the man, with his scepter gripped firmly in his hand. It was Odin, taking a stand against the stand-still battle in his streets. _

___The All-Father licked his lips at the scene, his half lidded eye going over all the faces that stared at him in either awe or anger, especially his adopted son to his right. Odin wore the armor he hadn't worn in many years, he had crafted it himself, from dragon bones and scales he had collected over his thousands of years when there were an abundant source of the scaled creatures. You could tell which part was scale and bone, the hard as rock beige bone was found on his chest piece, his matching gauntlets adorned on his wrist, and his shoulder pieces. The scales were more for decoration, but those alone were almost as hard as a rock, and in all different colors, they were pieces together mainly on his shoulder pieces and gauntlets, shining a bright crimson color and pine green when the sun hit the surface. _

_The All-Father looked past Loki and spotted the Mormont holding his grandson captive, with a Valyrian steel blade close to the child's neck, threatening to cut it open and end his life. Odin knew everything that had happened in the short little while, he knew when Loki was heading his army towards Asgard, yet he did nothing to stop the upcoming attack, there was nothing he could do. Why else would he wear his dragon armor?_

_"I will take the place of Loridi." He had informed the large group of citizens of his city, the trespassers, and his family. Odin knew Thor would be granted the title of King, that's what Odin wanted. Loki could not best Thor at a battle, mayhap a battle of smarts and thinking on your feet, but not a real battle. There were more specifics to why he had chosen this decision, but Thor would understand his reasoning in the future, when Frigga would inform him. _

_"Father no!" Thor had yelled out to the elder, his large feet taking him two steps further towards the Gods in front of him. "This will be resolved a different way!" A different way, meaning re-capturing his son and Loki. _

_Odin merely raised his hand to his son to shush him from further speaking out, turning his glance back away from the God of Thunder and to the God of Mischief, the son he used to know. "I am doing this for my grandchild, Loki." _

_Loki grimaced at the 'sweet' gesture from the All-Father, moving his head around to view his brother. He shot him a glance Thor recognized from when they were children, whenever Thor would take the blame for something bad the two both had done, but Loki always had his way with words. _

_Thor's brows added a few more crinkles when he saw that face. Does Loki feel that he had 'won' this battle because their father was sacrificing his life for his grandchild? Thor hardly thought that was a victory. If at all, it's a cheap slimy way to get the All-Father out of the picture. The blonde clambered up a few steps with his wife in tow, Thor's cape danced wildly in the now chilly breeze that embraced all of Asgard._

_Slowly, the All-Fathers head turned, and looked at his son. A meaningful glance was shared between father and son, and lasted a short few seconds, but to the man who was losing his father, it lasted a lifetime. He was a man, but felt like a small child within, his heartbeat grew wild at the thought of losing his father at the hands of his brother. His mind never teetered to the thought that he would become the King, all the responsibilities hefted upon his shoulders all at once. He was ready the day he was cast off to Midgard, but he matured, matured to the point where he was content with his father resuming his role as King. The ever growing feeling of being like a child expanded, feeling it thumping against his rib walls, wanting to grab onto his fathers cape and be dragged around like all those years ago._

_Thor's features were hard yet sullen at the same time. His mixed emotions battled each other within the confinements of his heart, and confused the Thunder God beyond return. Does he stop his father? Does he let this continue? _

_That's when he saw her, his mother standing silently beside the large golden entrance of the castle. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her face was dark, overshadowed by the intense light. 'Mother..' Thor thought to himself as he gulped thickly, wanting to walk over to her and embrace her in a big bear hug and tell her it will be okay, but he could not make such a promise. _

_He watched, watched as his father made his way down the vast steps of the castle, tall and proud. He neither flinched nor winced when he felt his nails embed themselves in his skin, turning and watching his father enter the city square. "Father.." He whispered almost inaudibly, but not quiet enough for his wife to hear._

_"You're just going to let this happen?" Sif had whispered back to to him, licking her chapped lips in the process. She did not understand his reasoning with Loki, she never understood even when they were younger. Her and Loki had never really... Gotten along all that well, you could say. "You've always let everything he had done slide, Thor, this is enough." _

_"I will not while our son still remains in that mans arms, Sif, enough." He hushed the woman with a tone in his voice she had never experienced, and she did not like it. She remained silent after that. _

_The Gods eyes flickered shut, taking blind steps towards the stairs down to the city center. 'How had that woman been able to eat the Golden Apple.' Thor cursed silently to himself, thinking of how Daenerys was able to consume the apple without disappearing, that is if the evil were in her heart from the very beginning. Perhaps his brother had brought the evil out in her, or she had brought the evil out in his brother. _

_His heavy large boots heaved down onto the stairs he wished he did not have to walk down, but when he had re-opened his eyes, he viewed a large tent. Thor's breath hitched in his throat as he finally realized it was coming. _

_..._

_"I'm sorry, Father." A whisper was heard, the only noise heard in the dimly candle lit tent in the city center. A man sat, with his large elbows rested upon his spread out knees, a curtain of matted blonde hair hung in front of the mans face. His blue eyes were glazed over with a blank expression, staring coldly at the cobblestone street beneath the soles of his boots. His hands were entwined with each other, idly fidgeting in a feeble way of getting his mind off the limp body before him. _

_The candles flickered, a dim spread of orange light was displayed on the fabric of the brown tent. He blinked. He heard the rustling of blankets behind him, he knew what is what, but at the moment he did not care. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, raising his head and blankly looking forward towards the fabric of the tent, watching the woman's shadow move across it. _

_"Begone." His voice was hoarse, his face still free of any signs of emotion, still watching the silhouette of the woman's overweight body move around near the makeshift table. "I wish to be alone." _

_Without further sound, the woman had left the tent slowly, pushing the flaps of the tent apart and leaving the father and son. "I will do everything in my power to be the best King there was father, just like you." Thor sounded gruffly, his voice was indeed on the edge of cracking. He took in a breath and glanced down at the still body laid atop a sturdy table, his hands entwined and on his armor clad chest. _

_Odins chest did not rise with air, nor fall with an exhale. The golden eye plate sat upon the wrinkled skin of the mans face coldly, glimmering underneath the dim candle light. The God of Thunder brought his cooled hand down on top of his fathers with a small breath of air leaving his parted lips. _

_He licked his lips as he could feel the tension behind his eyes, tears building up back there and begging to be let out. 'I wont show weakness.'_

_..._

"Perhaps that was his plan all along." The woman spoke as she brought the delicate sill of the glass to her parted lips. She closed her blue eyes and tilted the glass upwards a little bit, just enough to let the red liquid run down the glass and passed her lips. "It would not surprise me." She licked her lips.

"It does sound like something he would do, having his son be the reincarnation of the All-Father." The large burly man known as Thor spoke with a slight shake of his head at the thought. "A son that is spoken to be a bad omen, yet reborn with our father as a sacrifice." He looked over at his mother and she nodded silently, sipping at her sweet summer wine delicately.

"It might just come back to bite him."

**xxx**

**A/N: I'm sorry this one took a while, I recently saw the Hobbit twice in theaters so I've been a bit obsessed with that! ;)**

**~Reviews~**

**Baboo: You called it! ;) I started writing the Thor chapter when I received this review so ahaha ;D There's going to be more in the next few chaps because Thor's going to be playing a big part. **

**Asezuna: From what I've read so far in the books about Daenerys' childhood, and from what I understood from her chapters, that as a child Daenerys was pretty much obedient, but they would have some good times (like going to the bazaar and eating those sausages) So I doubt she would pull any bad stuff ahah.**

**IgnitingFireworks: Oh she's deffs a daddy's girl. Daddy's girl and Momma's boy right thurr. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry if this messes people up, but I want to do my Author Notes at the top from now on so I wont forget what I'm planning on saying. First of all, thank you guys so so much for the continuous support and great reviews, they really make my day and help me continue on! *and* I'm incredibly sorry it took this long to update! I've just been soo obsessed with lotr and hobbit.. This chapter is going to be bad (to certain people) on my part ;P****  
**

**~Reviews~  
**

**Baboo: Huur, I'm typo-ing your username? :O I'm only copying what it says lol~ But tell your friends I say thank you sooooo much! It means a lot that there's people outside of the story that are reading this as well. There's still going to be more of Thor's feelings, it's just I really had to update the story and had to cut it off. :)  
**

**IgnitingFireworks: Ohmygosh, thank you so much ! I really and truly do like it! I'm not sure if you got it, but I totes commented on it ;D Thanks for the review!  
**

**Inspiration: Moulin Rouge - Hindi Sad Diamonds  
Moulin Rouge - El Tango de Roxanne  
Moulin Rouge - Bolero  
Lord Of The Rings - Lament For Theodred  
**

**...  
**

_"Tell me Ser, what did your wife look like?" Daenerys had inquired, bringing her arm up to shield her already squinting eyes from the sun, looking up at the Mormont walking slowly beside her. Over the passed few minutes Ser Jorah had explained to his Queen what had happened with his old wife, how he would spend all of his gold on whatever she desired from the Kingdoms to quell her attention. Yet in the end, the woman had left Jorah because he could no longer produce gold for her fiddle players and her expensive chefs. _

_She watched as the man had licked his chapped lips and looked off into the distance, remembering the old days where he was somewhat happy with a wife in his castle. He turned his gaze off the setting sun and onto the woman standing beside him, his soft blue eyes resting upon her flawless face.  
_

_"You know, my Queen, she looked a lot like you."  
_

At the time Daenerys hadn't thought ill towards what he had said about her and his wife looking the same, but on a dreary day like this with nothing else to do except cuddle her son, her mind seemed to wonder endlessly. She thought in depth about what he had said to her, and what it had entailed.

This Queen was cross, and did not understand why he said that. Was he perhaps, making a _pass_ at her? Perhaps, it seemed. Daenerys brought her son up closer to her body and kissed his forehead, giggling as he gripped her chin with his tiny little arm.

Dare she tell her husband? Dare she unleash the rage she knew he would emit after hearing such information? She shuddered at the thought. _There is enough commotion at the moment._ She decided to leave her husband out of it, he need not know about the small passes the Knight gave his Queen. And after all, he was the first of her Queens Guard, and she needed him, however weird it may become in the future.

Dany shook her head and looked back down at the young child cuddled in his blankets and against his mothers chest, glancing into his mothers eyes with his glowering scarlet eyes. She smiled and showered him with more kisses all over his forehead and cheeks, brushing her fingertips over his head slowly.

"You are growing, my love." She had informed her son, proud that her son was growing strong and healthy. Atop Eirik's head, he donned fine strands of jet black hair, much like his fathers and like his sisters hair. A few days after their family was gifted with the life of their son, Daenerys had accepted something. That acceptance being that she would never bear a child with silver hair like hers, at least not in the foreseeable future, by the Norns, she did not even know if she would bear another child again.

That would never bother her, at least in anytime soon. She had no ill feelings - none at all. Her son was with her, and well, not sickly nor dead. Some may call Eirik a bad omen, even scandalous names she dare not even think about, but she believed him to be the best omen there could be. Daenerys had a good feeling about him, and many crones had foretold stories about his endless, merciless battles against the most ferocious enemies in all the nine realms. All because he was the 'reincarnation' of the All-Father, and that mans spirit will grow strong within him, not the same Odin, but the attributes people grew to love.

And all of this would come from her son, that she _may_ have failed to bring to full term, that she _may_ have failed to protect, but the son she had brought into this cruel world.

...

"It is what I want." She had informed the man in front of her for hopefully the last time, no matter how many times she insisted she will be fine on this small trip with Frigga. "I believe it would be good for me and Eirik to get fresh air anyways, so please." No, she wasn't asking, she was letting him know that she would be gone for the day.

Loki licked his lips and stared at her with a blank expression, not quite sure what to make of this unexpected situation he was faced with. Frigga was always his favorite parent, yet he trusted no one in this castle, no one but Daenerys. Who knows - with the grief Frigga was faced with, she could have hatched a scheme with Thor to do something to harm Daenerys or Eirik. Perhaps they would even make it look like a mistake.

The God of Mischief also knew the clock was ticking, and if he did not show up to the Throne room at the exact time, he would be punished, yet again. Thor's voice droned in Loki's mind, already absolutely pushing his buttons and poking at his temper. "Let me guess, even if I say no, you will still leave castle grounds after I leave." He knew he guessed right, sometimes, she really did act her age. Perhaps that was the price to pay for having a wife much much younger than himself.

"I will walk you to meet with Frigga then." Was what Loki would settle with, not that this conclusion had made him any happier about Daenerys conversing with the 'enemy' side. Of course he didn't really count Frigga watching Rhaenerys as conversing with the enemy, Loki knew when she didn't like something she would scream, and of course draw attention to herself. And of course, a little bit of magic didn't hurt to see what was happening in the tots play room when his mother would watch over them.

They both felt the tension between themselves as they strode down the corridor, a dark silence falling upon their shoulders, both still not breaking the awkward strain. Both Daenerys and Loki felt ... Odd? Odd, around the other ever since they took their place back in the City of Asgard, and both for completely different reasons. Daenerys felt like she had not completely dissolved the matter of which she acted completely and utterly stupid during the battle, and ended up losing their son. They spoke about it, a few words here and there, he had told her he wasn't angry. He promised her, and that was a lot coming from Loki Liesmith. Loki's reasoning being that Daenerys was acting abnormal, at least compared to the way she acted around him.

The three had reached the entrance to the castle and the doors slowly creaked open, letting in the brilliant radiating sunlight shine across the white marble floors, the flooring beginning to shine as bright as the stars natural light. Down the steps they went, still in complete silence, except for their sons -once in a while- baby blabber. Daenerys could see it now, the elegant horse drawn carriage that was awaiting her arrival, with the beautiful Frigga standing beside a horse, stroking it's mane.

She blinked her violet eyes as she drew closer to the woman beside the gorgeous horse with the long shiny mane, her anxiety increasing a tad as she realized she could very well be walking into something bad, something planned. She did not even notice when her husband was called to the side by a city guard, needing to inquire about why exactly he was leaving off towards a carriage.

"Hello my dear Daenerys." Frigga spoke soothingly to the mother of dragons, a broad toothy smile finding it's way to her face as she viewed her grandson whom she had not seen in quite a while. "I'm overjoyed you could make it out with me today, it's such a beautiful day to be out."

"Yes, it is." Daenerys agreed to her 'mother' in law as she gazed up into the sky, the vast bright blue light shone down on her face. Something about a clear sky made her happy.

The two women talked for a moment before Frigga had gripped the railing of the carriage with her dainty hand, pulling herself up into the seating area and onto a comfy cushion. "Here, hand me Eirik so you can climb up." Frigga told her daughter in law to make it easier for her to climb up, extending her long arms out to retrieve the child from Daenerys' overprotective arms.

This was it, this could be the last time she ever saw her son. Frigga could easily grab her son and the carriage would be off, and goodbye to her sweet little Eirik. Her breath hitched in her throat, and slowly handed the little bundle into the womans awaiting arms. Frigga pulled Eirik up to her chest and sweetly cooed to him, giggling heartily in the process. Check. Frigga was not going to steal her son. She licked her lips. She hated to admit it, but when she had tried to pull herself up into the carriage she could not. She lost a lot of strength after the situation with Eirik and it never came back.

Embarrassed, she tried again, but it just wasn't coming to her. _Take a deep breath. _She tried to assure herself before anybody noticed, trying to build up the courage to try again. That was, until she felt a pair of hands on her waist and lifted her up off the ground and into the carriage in a flash. She turned her gaze in shock and looked at the person who had done it, and it sure wasn't her husband who had put his hands on her like that.

Loki had only begun walking back towards the carriage when he had seen his wife's advisor, Ser Jorah Mormont, put his hands on her _waist_ and lift her up into the carriage. Now, that was something Loki didn't appreciate, and sure as Helheimr didn't like. You could call it jealousy, but Loki wouldn't call it such a petty young person word. He thought of it more like a man was touching something that belonged to _him_, and _him_ alone - no matter how helpful he had been.

In quick, long strides of his legs Loki was beside the carriage in a flash, already feeling his blood grow hot with boiling anger at the mere thought of some man having the audacity to pull such a move. His jade eyes darkened as he glanced at the Mormont still standing beside the carriage, yet Loki's eyes did not meet his.

His were somewhere else.

Jorah's eyes were glued to her... _Womanly parts_. And by womanly parts, Daenerys' breasts. It was only for a bried moment, but Loki saw it _all. _His body stiffened with anger, and if he could, he'd burst into flames - but being a frost giant certainly wouldn't allow that. Thank the Norns that his hands were entwined behind his back, clenching his fists into tight balls, his knuckled beginning to turn white.

It was one thing to be staring at her breasts, but to be caught in the act? Loki swallowed thickly, his jaw locked, and the hatred for this man grew and grew and grew. He'd keep his cool. Now wasn't the time to make a scene, especially in front of Frigga.

Even if he tried opening his mouth, he was sure he'd spit fire at the Knight, his flesh would be melting off his bones in mere seconds from Loki's wrath.

The Mormont looked over at the God before him in a flash, and that's when Loki saw it. Fear. Knowing. A glimmer in his stiff blue eyes, the knowing that he had been caught in the act of staring at a taken woman's breasts. Loki's orbs burned holes through the man before him, absolutely tearing through his entire being and ripping his courage to do such a thing into a millions pieces.

Not to mention the Knight was now terrified for his life.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys,

I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but it's because I felt a loss of inspiration, but in reality,

I've re-written the first chapter, because I've actually come to terms that I've left so much out in the regular story. :L

So I'm re-writing the story at the moment, and I've published the first chapter, which includes (in my opinion) more than this story's first chapter.

Please follow and I'll update as fast as I can !

It's called "A Tale of Fire and Ice" you can just check my page. :)


End file.
